Tanya no mundo de Harry Potter
by Vhcsatan
Summary: Tanya reencarna no mundo de Harry Potter. Veja como o demônio do reino supera as diversidades e prospera neste novo mundo como uma nascida trouxa.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota do autor**

Esse é um rascunho de uma historia que estou tentando criar.

Por de sua opinião, conselhos, dicas ou idéias, todas elas serão bem vindas.

capítulo I - morte

pov-Tanya

Em seu leito de morte ela não estava triste, não, ela estava eufórica. Para a maioria das pessoas ser diagnosticada com tumor cerebral, mesmo aos 58 anos, séria motivo para amaldiçoar a Deus, mas ela apenas se sentia livre.

A existência X, que a condenou a essa existência, havia dito que se ela tivesse uma morte natural ela voltaria ao ciclo de encarnação, isso significava que ela havia vencido.

Depois de lutar na guerra, com X tentando fazer lavagem cerebral a cada oportunidade, forja a própria morte, assim que ficou claro que o Império cairia, criar uma nova identidade em um novo país e conseguir contrabandear seus antigos membros de esquadrão para trabalhar como segurança/mercenários na empresa que criou, se você acha que ela poderia ter uma vida fácil, se enganou.

A maldita existência X parecia não se tocar, pois mesmo com o fim da guerra ele ainda aparecia para ela exigindo que ela tivesse fé, geralmente antes das coisas irem para o inferno. Por causa dele ela teve que enfrentar desde ataques terroristas, desastres naturais e uma maldita guerra fria.

Mas agora era a sua vitória, ela estaria morta em dois meses, tempo suficiente para arrumar as coisas deixando tudo pronto para seus subordinados e ter seu merecido descanso antes do fim.

pov-tercera pessoa

Para muitas pessoas aquela foi uma ocasião de tristeza e perda, o funeral de Clara Avaron reuniu pessoas de vários países e status sociais.

Para muitos ela era uma grande mulher de negócios forte e perspicaz, para outros uma pessoa eficiente e prática, mas somente os mais próximos a conheciam de verdade, ela era Tanya von Degurechaff, O Demônio do Reino.


	2. Chapter 2

**capítulo II - renascimento...de novo?**

 **pov-Tanya**

Alguma coisa estava errada, alguma coisa estava muito errada, uma estranha sensação de déjà vua extremamente desagradável a atingiu, ela precisava abrir os olhos e precisava fazer isso agora, com uma boa quantidade de esforço ela conseguiu e o que viu foi duas figuras gigantes olhando-a e fazendo caretas.

Nesse momento, sem que ninguém entende-se, ela pronunciou suas primeiras palavras nesse novo mundo " **Mas que merda é essa?"**

 **pov-Mare**

Mare e Toni estavam olhando sua pequena filha, ela era tão fofa e frágil, quando seu marido percebeu que ela estava acordada ele fez algumas caretas para a criança, imediatamente sua filha abriu sua boca e deu um grito que soou extremamente desagradável.

Imediatamente seu marido se afastou com uma cara muito engraçada, segurando sua risada ela se abaixou e pegou seu bebê do berço.

"Não faça assim, Lucy queria. Veja! É só o papai!" disse Mari, embora isso não pareceu acalmá-la.

"Acho que não causei uma boa primeira impressão, não é querida" seu marido disse um pouco envergonhado.

"Calma querido. Olha!" ela disse colocando um sorriso. "Ela já se acalmou. Vamos lá Lucy dá um oi para o papai"

Sua filha tinha parado de se contorcer e agora estava olhando para tudo com olhos curiosos. Ela então a entrego para seu marido "Aqui querido a segure um pouco" nesse momento tudo que ela pensou foi que Lucy era realmente um bebê fofo.

 **pov-Lucy** (Tanya)

Depois de me recuperar da surpresa e do desgosto inicial (além de amaldiçoar a existência X, com vários nomes e diferentes idiomas), comecei a observar a minha situação.

1: eu era um bebê, surpresa!  
2: eu ainda tinha as lembranças das minhas duas vidas anteriores, o que só podia significar que;  
3: a existência X estava aprontando alguma e com certeza seria desagradável se não potencialmente fatal.  
4: eu tinha pais! Ou pelo menos agiram como se fosse, certamente eles não seriam sequestradores, não é!?  
5: sou uma menina, de novo.  
6: não entendo a língua (embora me soe familiar) e levando em consideração o número que aprendi na segunda vida, acredito que não estou mais na segunda Terra.  
7: pelas roupas e eletrodomésticos que vi assim como a câmera que meu pai(?) estava usando para me filmar diria que estou em algum momento próximo a década de 90.

Nesse momento não havia muito que pudesse fazer, até primeiro ano era difícil manter a consciência. Geralmente ficava no piloto automático, já que só podia comer, dormir e infelizmente encher a fralda, acredite o controle do corpo de um bebê era terrível. Não só os músculos mas todos os sentidos.

 _ **salto no tempo**_

Já faz um tempo então vamos fazer um relatório da situação. Atualmente tenho três anos e meio e tenho um novo nome Lucy(Viva!), meus pais são Mare e Toni (e sim! Eles não eram sequestradores), um casal normal que vive em Londres.

Para evitar confusão vamos chamar esse lugar de terra 3, pelo que eu vi neste lugar a magia é apenas um conto de fadas e o mundo é regido pela ciência (sim, uma igual a da primeira Terra), com sutis diferenças na história, como um presidente aqui, um cientista ali, um que nuca aconteceu,etc. pelo menos é o que encontrei nos jornais e programas de TV.

O ano é 1984 e até agora a vida tem sido tão calma que me dá frio na espinha, depois de aprender a falar e a ler (o que foi fácil considerando que era apenas uma variação do inglês da terra 1) comecei a procurar qualquer tipo de informação sobre guerras, desastres, terrorismo e qualquer outro coisa que estivesse próximo a algo que a existência X gostaria de usar contra mim e fora crimes comuns e alguns não encontrei nada, mundo estava em paz, mas não abaixei a guarda, X não era do tipo de desistir ou aceitar a derrota.

Quanto ao meu relacionamento com meus pais, poderia ser considerado normal, embora tenha escondido a maior parte da minha inteligência (não queria assustá-los e nem atrair atenção indesejada), eu ainda era considerada a pequena gênia da família. Graças a isso ganhei uma pequena independência, embora papai tenha ficado um pouco assustada quando pedi para entra em uma academia de artes marciais, felizmente consegui convencê-lo que séria mais útil do que balé.

Nesse mundo onde não parece ter perigo vou me preparar para tudo e me tornar um membro útil e produtivo da sociedade, assim como meus atuais pais, de preferência com um alto cargo e salário. Sim nada de guerras ou lutas de vida e morte para mim. Como eu estava enganada.

 **pov-Toni**

Minha filha é estranha. Claro não digo isso no sentido rui, nenhum pai deveria dizer isso de seus filhos, mas Lucy era diferente. Para começar ela nunca chorava sem motivo, era sempre por esta suja ou com fome (embora minha esposa visse isso como uma benção). Ela sempre tinha aquele olhar quando conhecia as pessoas, não olhos inocente ou assustados mas analíticos como se estivesse julgando se essa pessoa valia apena seu tempo (Mare dizia que ela era apenas curiosa).

Aos três anos ela já sabia ler, embora não demonstrasse, no começo pensei que ela estava apenas me imitando com o jornal, demorei um pouco para perceber que ela estava realmente lendo e compreendendo (minha esposa dizia que era apenas os nossos bons genes que permitiram ela se torna-se tão inteligente).

Outras coisas que não entendia era que ela parecia possuir um ódio profundo por vestidos principalmente os vermelhos, quando lhe dei um de natal, quando tinha dois anos, fiquei seriamente assustado com suas expressões. Primeiro era raiva, foi como se o vestido fosse um velho inimigo que havia cometido um crime imperdoável, depois foi desolação como se tivesse perdido algo muito valioso e por fim uma carranca que me fez questionar se ela não estaria tendo um derrame quando pegou o vestido e agradeceu (Mare deve ter percebido algo errado, porque logo depois ela perguntou que tipo de roupas ela gostava, imediatamente Lucy respondeu "calças").

Outra das peculiaridades de Lucy é que ela não demonstrava interesse em desenhos animados, parques de diversões, palhaços ou qualquer coisa que atrairia o interesse de uma criança ou de uma menina, que não fosse os doces. Além disso, quando perguntei se ela estaria interessada em participar de aulas de balé como uma forma de se exercitar, ela me deu um olhar duvidoso como se estivesse questionando seriamente minhas capacidades mentais. No final do dia ela me disse que queria participar de aulas de defesa pessoal e me pediu para matriculá-la em uma academia de artes marciais ( minha esposa dizia que Lucy estava apenas sendo fofa). As vezes questiono minha sanidade nestas família.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy- aparência

Cabelos castanhos claros, olhos de avelã (quase dourados), manteve a pele clara, tipo físico, tamanho do cabelo e sorriso insano (ainda por aparecer)

 **capítulo** **III - Onze anos**

 **pov-Lucy**

Diferente da minha vida passada não aconteceu muitas coisas nessa vida, claro apenas se considerarmos que aos nove anos eu já era uma recruta treinando nas forças aramadas, as conquistas atuais são muito poucas.

Graças os meus pais, diferente da minha segunda vida no orfanato, não havia falta de comida ou dinheiro, portanto tive uma infância muito agradável.

Claro tive alguns problemas com a escola, pois era muito mais avançada que todos da minha idade, felizmente foi me permitido pular anos, infelizmente meus pais ( principalmente meu pai) acho que seria recomendável cursar os últimos 3 anos ao invés de ir direto para a faculdade.

Consegui uma vaga em um prestigiado colégio interno para jovens talentosos, isso me permitiu uma maior independência dos meus pais. Claro eles ficaram preocupados com a idéia de uma criança de 8 anos ficar longe de casa, mas as acomodações fornecidas diminuíram isso, além do fato da minha facha preta em artes marciais mistas ser uma prova das minhas capacidades.

As aulas não se mostraram um grande desafio, felizmente a biblioteca era extremamente diversificada, além disso, muitos dos alunos eram filhos de empresários ricos, políticos, membros da alta sociedade, um ótimo lugar para aperfeiçoar minhas habilidades sociais, conseguir relacionamentos e apoiadores importantes, além de recursos humanos de alto valor.

Os três anos em que cursei o colégio foram extremamente proveitosos não só consegui ótimas recomendações para faculdades, mas também referências para empregos em grandes empresas graças às amizades (acordos, manipulações, chantagens, entre outras coisas), com filhos de grandes acionistas e figuras de poder, sinceramente ouve até mesmo duas ou três insinuações de propostas de casamento que eu gentilmente recusei (no fina mesmo em um corpo feminino eu ainda preferia mulheres a homens).

Hoje ela está com sua família em casa onde estava ajudando sua mãe na cozinha. Ela vinha conversando com sua mãe sobre o curso de direito que pretendia cursar, com suas experiências anteriores(durante seu tempo no exército e como chefe de um negócio, ela havia utilizado brechas em leis e protocolos para cumprir missões e adquirir o máximo de benefícios, sem nunca realmente quebrá-la, quase transformando em um tipo de arte) e contatos atuais seria uma área não só lucrativa, mas que lhe daria uma quantidade agradável de poder.

Claro havia alguns problemas como sua idade, neste mundo seria ilegal para um menor ter um emprego, além disso, seus pais não estavam tão animados para que sua filha se se torna independente, mesmo que ela fosse ter 15 quando acaba-se de cursar a faculdade. Eles ainda estavam querendo ela fizesse amizade com crianças de sua idade, embora ela já tenha dado a entender que seria uma perda de tempo.

Nesse momento chegou o correio e a tirou do seu devaneio, secando as mãos ela pegou a correspondência e viu se tinha alguma endereçada a ela. Havia uma de um antigo professor, algumas contas e uma estranhamente endereçada.

Sra. L. Fernandez 

Segundo maior quarto da casa

125 rua dos Escritores

Crucilandia

Belo Horizonte

Na frente da carta havia um brasão e um selo de cera. Nesse momento ela teve um péssimo pressentimento, entre as pessoas que conhecia realmente havia alguns filhos de família nobre que poderiam lhe enviar uma carta desse tipo (como uma brincadeira), mas nenhum deles tinha ido a sua casa muito menos sabia quarto. Isso deixava duas opções alguém a estava espionando ou era algum truque da existência X.

Durante todo os 11 anos como Lucy ela esperava algum tipo de interferência da existência X, mas não houve nenhum, até agora. Respirando fundo ela abriu a carta e leu...

Escola de Magia e Bruxaria De Hogwarts

Diretor: Albus Dumbledore

(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira classe, Grande feiticeiro, Bruxo chefe, Cacique supremo, confederação internacional de bruxos)

Prezado(a) Luciana Fernandez

Temos o Prazer de informar que tem uma vaga na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários.

O ano letivo começa em 1° de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até o dia 31 de Julho, no mais tardar.

Atenciosamente

Fílio Flitwick

Professor de Hogwarts

Ela teve que ler mais quatro vezes para ter certeza do que estava vendo, 'muito bem ou está é uma piada muito bem elaborada ou esse mundo não é tão simples quanto eu pensava. Maldita existência X, o que você está tramando agora?'

Depois de respirar mais algumas vezes ela deu uma olhada na outra parte da carta aonde vinha uma lista dos materiais que seriam necessários, além de uma nota informando que um professor passaria em sua casa para responder a suas perguntas. Depois de um olhar tudo o que ela pode pensar foi onde ela conseguiria essas coisas se isso não se mostra se uma brincadeira e como explicar isso a seus pais.

Tendo reencarnado de um mundo, onde ela mesma era uma maga, ela não tinha tanta dificuldade em acreditar na existência de magia contato que lhe fossem lhe apresentadas provas. Seus pais, no entanto poderiam não ter uma mente tão aberta e isso poderia ser um problema.

Nesse caso ela achou melhor simplesmente que esse professor viesse e apresentasse provas além de responder a suas perguntas. A carta dizia que o professor viria dentro de três dias, ela usaria esse tempo para sondar seus pais e preparados, eles deveriam ficar alegres, afinal talvez ela não fosse para a faculdade.

 _ **salto no tempo 3 dias  
**_  
Minha primeira impressão do professor Flitwick foi curto e isso vindo de alguém que tinha dificuldade em alçar o balcão da pia. Mesmo assim eu melhor do que ninguém sabia o erro que era julgar uma pessoa por sua aparência física, assim convidei-o para entrar e se sentar na sala com meus pais.

"Boa tarde Sr e Sra. Fernandez acredito que vocês possam ter dúvidas sobre a situação da sua filha e sobre nossa escola, portanto o que vocês gostariam de saber primeiro?" Perguntou o professor, ele parecia ter experiência fazendo isso, então lhe dei uma pequena explicação sobre a situação.

"Uh... professor eu ainda não mostrei a carta aos meus pais, apenas lhes disse que o senhor viria com uma oferta de vaga em uma escola para alunos especiais. Achei melhor esperar que o senhor viesse caso fosse uma brincadeira de algum tipo." Ele olhou para mim com olhos um tanto surpresos antes de voltar ao assunto.

"Sim, sim, isso ocorre muitas vezes, não se preocupe, vou explicar tudo. Muito bem! Sr e Sra. Fernandez peço que respirem e tenham uma mente aberta, o que vou dizer agora pode ser um pouco chocante, na verdade a filha de vocês é uma bruxa!" 

Fiquei esperando que a informação chegasse até eles, na verdade eles pareciam estar aceitando melhor do que eu esperava. Mamãe fez uma cara de surpresa como se tivesse privado algo especialmente delicioso. Papai tinha um rosto de alguém que acabou de descobrir a verdade de uma pergunta que o incomodava há anos enquanto murmurava

"Entendo, isso explica tudo". Mamãe foi a primeira a recuperar o foco e dizer "isso quer dizer que nessa escola a crianças da mesma idade e que são como a Lucy?" 

"Bem, sim?! As crianças entram aos 11 e se formam aos 17, vocês podem ter certeza de que sua filha vai ser tratada como todos os outros" depois disso, meus pais e eu fizemos mais uma série de perguntas, além de pedir algumas demonstrações de magia onde ele utilizou alguns feitiços de levitação e transformo um vaso em um bule.

Quando ele foi embora fui ao meu quarto e comecei a me preparar, um mundo de magia poderia fornecer muitas oportunidades, mas com certeza também traria muitos perigos e fatores desconhecidos, eu precisava estar preparada para tudo.

 **pov-Mare**

Minha pequena e fofa Lucy é tão inteligente mas, parece que ela tem dificuldade em fazer amigos. Sempre que eu vejo ela parece estar sozinha lendo alguma coisa ou conversando com um adulto, a pessoa mais jovem em que ela demonstrou algum interesse foi uma menina de 16 anos e isso porque ela estava procurando material de pesquisa para provas.

Quero que ela tenha amigos da idade dela, quero vê-la cercada de outras crianças fofas. Por isso fiquei tão feliz em saber que ela era uma bruxa, isso significava que existia outras crianças iguais a ela, para que pudessem se tornar amigos, sim crianças devem ter amigos da mesma idade, principalmente se forem fofas.

 **pov-Toni**

Minha filha é uma bruxa! Isso explicar tudo, não é à toa que ela era tão inteligente, mesmo sendo tão jovem, além disso dizem que as mulheres amadurecem mais cedo do que os homens, então as bruxas devem amadurecer ainda mais cedo. Sim isso explica tudo.

Minha filha não é estranha, ela é apenas especial. Uma garotinha especial.

 **extra** **\- magia acidentai**

A primeira vez que fiz uma magia acidental foi logo depois que voltei para meu quarto segurando um vest **i** do vermelho, muito semelhante aquele que usei para o comercial publicitário, aquele momento vergonhoso onde perdi tantas coisas, meu orgulho minha dignidade.

Em meio a essas lembranças olho para o vestido com ódio, rancor e ressentimento desejando que ele se transforme em cinzas junto com essas imagens. Um segundo depois percebo que o vestido havia pegado fogo e rapidamente tinha se transformado em cinzas, embora estranhamente não havia queimaduras em minhas mãos.

Pude reconhecer imediatamente que aquilo era magia, mas em um mundo governado pela leis da ciência, ela não deveria existir. No final só consegui chegar a uma conclusão, assim como minhas lembranças eu havia trazido um pouco de magia comigo. Isso era perigoso, se alguém descobrir-se eu poderia acabar como uma cobaia em algum laboratório do governo.  
 **  
**Depois disso eu sempre me controlei e me livrei de qualquer prova de que poderiam usar magia. Foi somente anos depois que descobri a realidade desta dimensão.


	4. Chapter 4

**capítulo IV - Beco diagonal e o expresso de Hogwarts**

 **pov-Lucy**

Se tivesse que descrever o Beco Diagonal seria uma mistura de fera renascentista e uma convenção de o hobbit, o lugar estava lotado com pessoas vestido mantos, chapéus pontudos e outras roupas que parecia ter saído de um livro de contos infantis. Achei extremamente desagradável.

Meus pais observavam tudo maravilhados com esse novo mundo, sinceramente eu praticamente tive que arrastá-los para o banco depois de pedir informações.

Minha primeira impressão dos goblins foi a de funcionários modelos, um pouco intimidantes, mas eficiente. Realmente pareciam uma espécie muito agradável para se ter como colegas de trabalho.

Depois de adquirir algum dinheiro bruxo nos fomos as compras, a maioria das coisas foi fácil de conseguir, uma vez que parecia que todos os alunos de Hogwarts faziam suas compras nas mesmas lojas, só era necessário informar o ano e eles saberiam o que era necessário.

O processo de conseguir uma varinha tinha sido irritante, algumas das varinhas se demonstraram extremamente instáveis, me lembrando de quando tive que testar o meu antigo orbe 95. No final acabei com uma varinha de nogueira com pelo de unicórnio, versátil e eficiente, segundo o Sr. Olivaras.

Ironicamente o lugar onde tivemos mais problemas foi na loja de roupas, tive que discutir por quase meia hora para que a vendedora me desse um uniforme masculino ( os uniformes femininos eram composto por saias que me recusava a usar, tanto nesta quanto minha vida anterior).

Por fim fomos à livraria. Além dos livros exigidos também queria adquirir alguns que explica-se assuntos como a cultura, as leis e a atual situação do mundo mágico. Infelizmente isso se tornou uma missão extremamente cansativa.

Havia algum tipo de evento ocorre pois tinha uma enorme fila de mulheres do lado de fora, sinceramente eu tive que me espremer para conseguir entrar. La dentro havia um homem com os dentes mais brilhantes que ela já avia visto, tirando fotos com um garoto que parecia querer estar em qualquer outro lugar.

Depois de várias tentativas e empurrões eu finalmente consegui a ajuda de uma atendente. Quando eu e meus pais finamente termináramos, tudo o que queria era um banho e uma cama.

 _ **salto no tempo expresso de Hogwarts**_

Depois de me despedir dos meus pais, peguei minhas coisas e subi no vagão, entrando em um compartimento vazio. Peguei um dos meus livros que estava lendo e comecei a pensar nos futuros desafios que me aguardavam.

O livro se intitulava ' Sangue-Puro uma raça nobre' e mostrava claramente que ainda havia um forte preconceito entre os bruxos, sendo que havia ocorrido um confronto com um grupo extremistas, que queriam assumir o poder, a alguns anos atrás.

Mesmo assim o livro tinha informações sobre várias famílias antigas e poderosas que possuíam altos cargos e imensa riqueza e o melhor, aparentemente muitos dos seus herdeiros estariam em Hogwarts.

Se ela joga-se bem suas cartas ela poderia ter aliados ricos e poderosos tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no trouxa. Esses contatos seriam extremamente úteis para pavimentar seu sucesso (e em caso de emergência criar sua rota de fuga).

Sim, não importa o que aconteça, vou usar tudo para meu benefício próprio e ter uma carreira de sucesso. E enquanto estava nesse pensamento duas meninas entraram pela porta e perguntaram se poderiam se sentar.

 **pov-Astoria**

Eu e minha irmã Dafine, estávamos procurando um compartimento vazio quando encontramos um com apenas uma garota. Eu me aproximei e perguntei se poderíamos nos sentar.

Ela se afastou para a janela antes de dizer "Fiquem a vontade", nós arrumamos nossas bagagens antes de me sentar e olhar nossa anfitriã. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, olhos de avelã (quase dourados), uma pele clara, sinceramente, ela parecia uma das minhas bonecas que tinha quando criança. Seguindo a etiqueta eu agradeci e apresentei e a mim e a minha irmã

"Obrigada, meu nome é Astória, essa minha irmã Dafine." Ela me de um sorriso e respondeu 

"Luciana, mas pode me chamar de Lucy, é um prazer conhecê-las." depois disso eu comecei a conversar com minha irmã sobre Hogwarts e a situação das casas.

Lucy voltou a ler seu livro, embora algumas vezes mostrasse interesse em nossa conversa, e eu tinha prazer em incluí-la. Ela parecia ser uma garota agradável e inteligente, quando o assunto acabou indo para a casa em que seríamos escolhidas não foi surpresa que ela disse que gostaria de ir para Corvinal. Isso poderia ser bom, aquela era a única casa que não estava em desacordo com a Sonserina, nós poderíamos ser amigas.


	5. Chapter 5

**capítulo V – Hogwarts**

 **pov-Lucy**

Viagem ate Hogwarts havia sido bem agradável, Astória e Dafine se mostraram uma ótima companhia, não só eram educadas, mas também tinham um ótimo entendimento do mundo bruxo. Além disso, parecia que elas vinham de uma família com alto status o que as tornavam perfeitas para formar uma aliança.

Graças a elas consegui uma boa quantidade de informações, sobre possíveis aliados, além de pessoas que deveria ser tratadas com cuidado.

Quando desembarcamos ouvi alguém chamando os primeiros anos, quando olhei na direção me deparei com um gigante. Não me entenda mal, nós tínhamos homens grandes no exército, mas mesmo os maiores ainda seriam pelo menos 60 cm mais baixo que esse homem.

Enquanto nos reunirmos a ele e o seguíamos até um lago, Astória ficou do meu lado. Quando finalmente tivemos um vislumbre do castelo, fiquei impressionada, o lugar era um enorme castelo medieval, com certeza o tipo de lugar onde pessoas de status gostariam de mandar seus filhos.

Finalmente entramos no grande salão e começamos a ser classificados em nossas casas. Quando descobri o método de classificação fiquei um pouco receosa de ter alguém na minha cabeça, mas depois percebi que não deveria ser um problema.

Afinal, se ele realmente pudesse ver memórias, as famílias bruxas, que prezam a privacidade (principalmente aquelas com segredos a esconder), não permitiriam que seus herdeiros chegassem perto de tal coisa. Isso significa que o chapéu apenas vê a personalidade do indivíduo e que eu estaria segura.

Astória foi uma das primeiras a ser classificada e como sua irmã ela foi para a Sonserina, depois dela foram vários nomes, até que chegou ao meu. Quando coloquei o chapéu comecei a ouvir uma voz na minha consciência.

' _Interessante muito interessante. Você guarda muitos segredos aqui senhorita Fernandez, mas vejamos o que mais você tem. Sim, eu vejo, uma mente rápida e crítica, Corvinal poderia aceita-la. '_

Nesse momento não pude conter o sorriso, diferente da Grifinoria que estava presa na honra e na nobreza inútil, da Sonserina com seus preceitos e a Lufa-lufa com sua covardia, a Corvinal me permitiria crescer com o máximo de benefícios!

 _'Entretanto também vejo muita manipulação em sua mente, você não hesita em sacrificar os outros, se for necessário, e sempre age com seu próprio benefício em mente'_

Meu sorriso imediatamente se tornou uma careta, isso não estava indo em uma boa direção.

' _Sim, astúcia, auto preservação, pensamentos frios e calculistas, uma autentica_ " **Sonserina".** '

Quando foi removido o chapéu, eu tinha dois pensamentos, primeiro o chapéu deveria ser um aliado da existênci segundo é que iria transformar esse chapéu em cinzas se alguma vez tivesse a oportunidade.

Aceitando meu destino me dirigi até a mesa da minha nova casa e me sentei ao lado de Astória, pelo menos ela parecia feliz em me ter ali. Assim que a seleção acabou o diretor fez alguns anúncios e deu início ao banquete.

 **pov-Flitwick**

Hoje os alunos chegavam a Hogwarts. Eu estava realmente animado com as novas mentes com sede de conhecimento que viriam para minha casa.

Quando a seleção começou olhei para os novos alunos, parecia que teríamos uma boa safra esse ano. No decorrer da seleção sua casa havia ficado com o segundo maior número de primeiros anos, perdendo apenas para a Grifinoria. E então veio um nome que ele reconheceu Luciana Fernandez a garota nascida trouxa que ele visitou, a garota tinha se mostrado muito esperta e de mente aberta para sua idade, eu realmente esperava que ela fosse para a minha casa.

Portanto eu quase me engasguei com minha saliva quando ela foi quase imediatamente posta na Sonserina. Claro que não era inédito que um nascido trouxa ser colocado naquela casa, mas o último tinha sido a quase 60 anos, Salasar era conhecido por ser seleto com seus escolhidos.

Eu deveria falar com Severos mais tarde, talvez ele pudesse ajudá-la a lidar com seus sonserinos. Deus sabe que ela iria precisar de toda ajuda que consegui-se, pois mesmo com a queda de Você – Sabe - Quem, a Sonserina ainda era cheia de preconceito.

 **pov-Lucy**

Quando entrei na sala comunal, vi que gostaria do lugar, tinha um ar de alta classe, poltronas de couro, belos móveis e uma imensa lareira, embora a decoração em verde, prata e preto parece-se um pouco gótica.

Depois de todos os alunos terem entrado, o prefeito fez um discurso para nos. 

"Escutem bem novatos, agora vocês fazem parte da nobre casa da Sonserina. Então prestem atenção as regras."

"Primeiro: não importa que problemas vocês possam ter, vocês vão resolvê-los dentro dessas paredes, fora daqui vocês permaneceram civilizados. Não podemos demonstrar fraqueza dentro da casa."

"Segundo: estamos em constante desacordo com os grifinorios, neutros com os corvinais e temidos pelos lufa-lufas."

"Terceiro: suas ações com os professores influenciam nos portos da casa, portanto aqueles que conseguirem ganhar pontos terão benefícios enquanto os que perderem sofreram penalidades."

Depois desse discurso fomos levados até os dormitórios onde rapidamente fomos dormir.

No dia seguinte acordei as 5 cedo e comecei a me preparar, não importa se era na minha primeira vida ou se na segunda, ser preguiçoso e relaxado era algo que não poderia tolerar. Quando as outras garotas começaram a acorda, ficaram espantadas por me verem já pronta, folheando um dos meus livros.

"Meu Deus Lucy, a que horas você acordou?" perguntou uma Astória descabelada.

"Estou a costuma a acorda cedo. Vamos é melhor se trocar, você não quiser passar seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts na cama."

Depois de esperar que ela se aprontasse, fomos encontrar sua irmã e seguimos para tomar café. Dafine tinha nos oferecido um tour pelo castelo, que estava realmente ansiosa (era importante conhecer as rotas de fuga no caso de uma emergência), quando terminarmos.

Quando nos aproximamos da mesa já havia alguns alunos lá conversando, todos pareciam animados para conhecer uns aos outros e não pude deixar de notar o status de sangue deles. Quando me sentei alguns alunos me puxaram para a conversar imediatamente me perguntando maliciosamente.

"Então Lucy, Fernandez não parece ser um nome de sangue-puro?" No momento em que fui escolhida para a Sonserina, eu sabia que esse assunto iria chegar e já estava preparada e com um plano formado.

Portanto olhei diretamente para o garoto e deu um dos meus famosos sorrisos de vampiro (só muito tempo depois de sair do exército, que fique sabendo, como as pessoas achavam esse sorriso intimidador, sempre tinha achado que era um sorriso gentil e calmamente para meus subordinados) e disse apenas alto o suficiente para as pessoas na mesa ouvirem, em um tom ameaçador.

"Sim, meu pai é um trouxa isso não vai ser um problema vai? O moleque imediatamente se afastou desviando o olhar, enquanto o resto da mesa ficou em um silêncio apreensivo antes de Astória mudar de assunto me perguntando

"Lucy, se você não se importa de perguntar, más porque você está usando calças ao invés de uma saia?" Realmente ela era uma garota muito esperta, graças a isso os outros meninos voltaram para suas conversas, enquanto eu explicava as duas irmãs minhas dúvidas sobre a segurança e praticidade que as saias forneciam.

Depois, durante o passeio no castelo, Dafine me assegurou de que não haveria problemas, que embora vários sonserinos desprezassem os trouxas e os nascidos trouxas, muitos deles também eram mestiços.

E embora não quisesse mentir (sua confiança em mim poderia diminuir quando descobrissem a verdade), eu não daria a essas pessoas informações que poderiam ser usados contra mim. Tanto no exército, quanto nos negócios, a desinformação era um arma extremamente eficaz e eu não hesitava em usar.

Portanto os sonserinos agora acreditavam que eu era um mestiço e eu deixaria assim até ter poder o suficiente para que meu status de sangue não pude-se mais se mostrar relevante.


	6. Chapter 6

**capítulo VI - Aulas**

 **pov-Lucy**

Eu imagino o que os bruxos estavam pensando quando tiveram a brilhante idéia de construir esse lugar. Sinceramente, enfeitiçar as escadas para que mudassem constantemente de lugar, degraus falsos que desaparecem quando se pisa neles, portas que ficavam invisíveis ou que você tinha que fazer cócegas no lugar certo para que abrissem e havia até mesmo aquelas que eram falsas, corredores que acabavam em becos sem saída e salas que mudavam de lugar, o que diabos eles estavam pensando? Esse lugar era a porra de um labirinto.

Astória e eu levamos quase uma hora para conseguir chegar a sala de nossa primeira aula, quase chegando atrasadas. Nossa primeira matéria era transfiguração junto com Corvinal.

A professora Minerva McGonagall parecia a definição de uma professora exigente e severa, alem ter confiança sobre seu controle total tanto sobre a turma quanto sobre o assunto que ensinava. Muito parecida com alguns dos seus melhores professores no exército.

Nossa próxima aula foi de herbologia, com os alunos da lufa-lufa. A professora Pomona Sprout se mostrou uma pessoa gentil e animada. Ela nos mostrou várias das plantas que estudaríamos, o que elevou ainda mais minha guarda com o mundo mágico ( muitas delas poderiam ser consideradas plantas carnívoras gigantes e mágicas).

No decorrer da semana tivemos aulas de astronomia (com a Grifinoria, embora todos pareciam cansados demais para procurar problemas) que não era muito diferente da astronomia trouxa. Feitiços (com Corvinal) foi uma aula agradável com o professor Flitwick,além disso senti simpatia pelo pequeno homem, a dificuldade em lidar com coisas projetadas para pessoas muito maiores que você era algo que eu compreendia muito bem.

Na aula de poções (com lufa-lufas) foi a primeira vez que conheci o chefe da minha casa Severus Snape. Se eu tivesse que descrevê-lo seria como um agente da inteligência, (o homem me lembrava um antigo professor que havia trabalhado no departamento de espionagem), cínico, frio e alguém que você não quer como inimigo.

Mesmo assim, seu discurso ensaiado para nos intimidar, sobre poções, atraiu meu interesse. Se apenas um terço do que ele disse fosse real, essa matéria se mostraria especialmente agradável. Embora eu ainda achasse irresponsável deixar crianças de 11 anos manipularem produtos instáveis ( eu não poderia estar mais correta).

Então tínhamos história da magia e Defesa contra as artes das trevas, ambas com a Grifinoria e com os professores mais incompetentes que já havia visto.

O fantasma que ensinava história da magia parecia querer que nosso interesse no assunto estivesse tão morto quanto ele. Não só ele apenas lia categoricamente o livro texto, sua voz parecia estar misturada com um feitiço de sono que rapidamente derrubou metade dos alunos, sendo que a outra metade inclusive ela mesma só consegui resistir por cerca de meia hora antes de seguir o mesmo destino.

Quando a aula finalmente acabou, ela teve que ajudar Astória a acordar alguns dos seus colegas que tinham o sono mais pesado, antes de seguirem para a próxima aula.

Já as aulas de DCAT não passava de uma piada, o professor Gilderoy Lockhart passava horas falando sobre suas conquistas relatadas em seus livros( muitas vezes contraditórios, sem nenhum conteúdo prático e de veracidade duvidosa, um verdadeiro desperdício de papel e dinheiro), fazendo teste estúpidos sobre suas preferências pessoais (porque no inferno eu iria querer saber sua cor favorita?) e tentando em cada oportunidade possível nos cegar com o brilho dos seus dentes.

Felizmente a biblioteca possuía uma grande coleção de livros dos mais diversos assuntos, além disso a Sonserina estava cheia de pessoas que vinham de famílias poderosas que acreditavam que era importante que seus filhos soubessem se defender dês de cedo. Astória e Dafine se mostraram ótimas professoras tanto com feitiços mais comuns quanto com alguns mais sombrios.

 **pov-Severus**

A algumas semanas atrás o chefe da casa Corvinal, Flitwick, havia me procurando para falar sobre um aluno, devo admitir que fiquei surpreso com a notícia de que uma nascida trouxa tinha entrado na minha casa. Flitwick me pediu para ficar de olho nos meus sonserinos, pois temia que ela pudesse sofrer ataques.

Geralmente eu não me intrometeria nesses assuntos, afinal para manter minha posição como espião para Albus eu não podia tomar partido de algum nascido trouxa. Mas concordei em ficar de olho nela, no mínimo eu evitaria que os sonserinos fossem ao mar com a desculpa de que ela também era um membro da casa.

Estranhamente não havia ocorrido nenhuma fofoca sobre uma nascida trouxa na Sonserina, mesmo entre os membros da sua casa. Claro, ele não esperava que seus alunos saíssem anunciando, entre os quatro ventos, que uma nascida trouxa tinha conseguido entrar em sua casa( nos tínhamos regras sobre mostrar fraqueza a aqueles fora de nossa casa), mesmo assim fofocas e boatos era comuns entre os alunos.

Três dias depois eu me encontrei com a tal aluna, ela estava sentada junto com Astória Greengrass que reconheci por causa da semelhança com sua irmã. Enquanto fazia meu discurso, como todos os primeiros anos, observei suas relações. Ela parecia estar me estudando e enquanto seu rosto não deixava transparecer pude ver a astúcia naqueles olhos.

Durante a aula ela demonstrou ter um conhecimento razoável sobre poções, embora diferente de uma certa sabe-tudo, respondia apenas quando a pergunta era dirigida a ela ou ninguém mais sabia a resposta, de forma simples e humilde.

Suas habilidades na parte prática eram um pouco menores, mas ela compensava isso demonstrando um cuidado extra com suas poções e evitando que aqueles próximos a ela cometessem grandes erros. No geral ela parecia uma aluna inteligente, mas não arrogante, com um bom potencial.

Depois disso fiz algumas perguntas ao prefeito, sobre a desculpa de ficar informado sobre os novos alunos. Aparentemente depois de uma pequena discussão, onde ela havia sido questionada sobre seu status de sangue, os sonserinos tinha chegado a falsa conclusão de que ela era mestiça, sua amizade com as irmãs Greengrass apenas solidificou esse fato.

A verdade era que, não só a senhorita Fernandez parecia e agia como se tivesse vindo de uma família de bruxos, mas os próprios sonserinos se recusavam a acreditar que um nascido trouxa pudesse entrar em sua casa.

Mesmo os professores pareciam não saber, afinal graças ao incidente da pedra filosofal e a presença de Você- Sabe- Quem, Albus teve que lidar com vários problemas burocráticos no ministério e Minerva teve que assumir suas funções em Hogwarts e delegado seus deveres como o envio de carta e visita aos nascidos trouxas para Flitwick.

Sinceramente não poderia ser melhor, mais tarde fui até Flitwick lhe expliquei a situação, ele me perguntou se então não seria melhor manter o status de sangue da criança em segredo, algo que concordei prontamente. Com isso já não tinha que me preocupar temporariamente com a garota.


	7. Chapter 7

**capítulo VII - O Vôo e a mensagem**

 **pov-Lucy**

Hoje seria um dia especial, depois de 11 anos preza ao chão, eu finalmente vou poder a voar. Tudo começou a uma semana, com o anúncio das aulas de vôo, mesmo que a idéia de usar uma vassoura pareça clichê, eu ainda estou animada.

Eu vivi como Tanya por 58 anos dos quais eu passei boa parte voando, fosse em missões, treinamento e mais tarde por prazer, era algo que fazia para relaxar. Mas nessa vida eu ainda não tive nenhuma oportunidade de voltar aos céus.

Quando nos reunimos com os lufa-lufas para ter nossa primeira aula minha animação rapidamente se esvaiu. Durante a semana tinha ouvido muitos dos membros da minha casa reclamando que, as vassouras fornecidas pela escola, eram antigas e difíceis de controlar.

Sendo a maioria dos membros da Sonserina vindas de famílias mágicas ricas, eu pensei eles estavam desgostosos por ter que usar equipamentos de segunda mão, por isso quando compreendi a verdade não pude deixar de amaldiçoar. As vassouras não eram apenas modelos antigos, mas pareciam que estavam sendo usadas desde que o próprio Dumbledore era um aluno do primeiro ano.

Tentando me acalmar procurei aquela que parecia ter a menor chance de se quebrar durante o uso. Quando a professora Hooch chegou estávamos todos prontos. Depois de recebemos permissão, eu dei um pequeno impulso e flutuei a alguns centímetros do chão, não confiando na velha vassoura para funcionar corretamente (minhas experiências anteriores mostraram que usar equipamentos defeituosos para atividades, como voou, era mais perigo do que jogar roleta russa).

Esse pensamento havia apenas acabado de passar por mim quando a vassoura de uma garota da lufa-lufa, que estava na minha frente, subiu rapidamente a uma altura de 7 metros e começou a chacoalhar quase jogando a garota no chão. Vendo a professora distraída com outro aluno, tomei um aperto firme na minha vassoura e a emparelhei com a da menina, a  
puxando para mim e rapidamente indo para o chão.

Quando pousei Hooch estava olhando para nos com uma careta, ela rapidamente se aproximou para ver se a lufa-lufa estava bem.

"Está tudo bem, pessoal! Foi apenas um susto." disse ela aos outros alunos e depois completou "40 pontos para a Sonserina por pensar rápido senhorita Fernandez."

"Obrigada professora, más eu gostaria de deixar essa aula mais cedo, essas vassoura não parecem muito seguras." Eu disse olhando ao redor onde algumas outras vassouras pareciam estar dando alguns problemas menores.

"Entendo, você pode ir e acompanhar a senhorita Lopes até o castelo" disse ela, se referindo à garota que ainda se segurava em mim.

"Obrigada professora" dissemos juntas e aproveitando a oportunidade perguntei.

"Teria algum problema eu usar uma vassoura de um amigo em vez dessas?"

"Não vai haver nenhum problema. A anos eu venho dizendo para substituírem essas vassouras e eles continuam dizendo que tem outras prioridades" ela disse com uma mistura de irritação e raiva.

Quando voltei para a sala comunal e contei a Astória o ocorrido (ela escolheu não frequentar essa aula), ela foi rapidamente a sua irmã e Dafine prontamente concordou em me emprestar sua vassoura.

Quanto ao assunto de resgatar um lufa-lufa, a maioria dos sonserinos não se importaram, afinal tinha resultado em 40 pontos para a casa e a permissão dos primeiros anos a usar vassouras emprestadas em vez das defeituosas da escola.

Sinceramente, após esse incidente as aulas de vôo ficaram muito mais seguras. Os alunos se recusavam a usar as vassouras da escola preferindo a pegar emprestado a de alunos mais velhos. Graças a isso ganhei uma boa quantidade de reconhecimento e respeito dos alunos do primeiro ano.

Além das aulas de vôo um dos meus outros passatempos era assistir aos treinos de quadribol, mesmo que fosse algo sem nenhum benefício direto, esportes ainda eram uma ótima maneira de começar conversas e aparentemente era um dos assuntos preferidos entre os sangue - puros.

 **salto no tempo dia das bruxas**

Pode ser só eu, mas acho que realmente a algo de errado em bruxos de verdade comemorarem o Halloween. Todo o castelo estava enfeitado de acordo com o tema. No grande salão havia morcego encantados e lâmpadas de aboboras flutuando no teto, mas em vez de fantasias as pessoas simplesmente usavam seus uniformes completos com seus chapéus pontudos, era um pouco cômico.

O banquete estava ótimo, centenas de pratos diferentes e dezenas de sobremesa, uma coisa que se poderia dizer sobre os bruxos era que eles têm bom gosto quando se tratava de comida.

Seguindo o exemplo de Astória comecei a pegar pequenas porções de cada um dos pratos, para experimentar. Quando o banquete terminou estávamos todos satisfeitos e sonolentos, começamos a seguir o caminho para nossos quartos quando o garoto na minha parou de andar.

Apoiando-me na ponta dos pés forcei meu olhar por cima, para ver o que tinha acontecido. Havia três garotos no corredor com o que parecia um gato morto e uma mensagem escrita com sangue na parede.

A CÂMARA SECRETA FOI ABERTA.  
INIMIGOS DO HERDEIRO, CUIDADO.

Logo depois um aluno que ela reconheceu, como sendo um dos maiores filhinho de papai que ela já vira em suas três vidas, se adiantou e disse

"Inimigos do herdeiro, cuidado! Vocês vão ser os próximos, sangues ruins!" Isso imediatamente me deixou tensa, aparentemente havia sido algum extremistas que havia feito isso e para deixar uma ameaça desta, diante de todo o castelo, ou a pessoa era muito confiante e cheia de si ou tinha algo na manga. Seja o que fosse ela deveria ser mais cautelosa apartir de agora.

Voltando a realidade, atraídos pelos gritos de Draco, vários professores se aproximaram, quando viram a situação eles rapidamente pegaram os garotos e os levaram embora. Enquanto passavam eu os reconheci das histórias e boatos que me contaram, era o trio do desastre. Eles viviam se colocando em perigo e atraiam confusão onde quer que estivessem.

A última coisa que queria era estar relacionada com essas pessoas, então quando tudo se acalmou peguei Astória e corri para o dormitório. Eu tinha que começar a coletar informações o mais rápido possível.

Na manhã seguinte comecei minha pesquisa, uma das coisas boas da Sonserina é que, contanto que você fosse da casa e soubessem a quem pedir, você poderia conseguir praticamente tudo dês de informações sobre outros alunos até livros de magia negra. Portanto não foi difícil conseguir informações sobre a lenda da câmara secreta.

Durante meu tempo no exército boatos e exageros eram comuns entre os soldados, mas se você pudesse pegar os traços de verdade nas histórias dava para pegar uma visão geral do quadro. Portanto consegui determinar o seguinte:

1: havia uma lenda sobre um dos fundadores ter criado uma sala secreta e deixado algum tipo de animal mágico( que somente ele e seu herdeiro teriam o método para controlá-lo) para atacar os alunos trouxas.  
2: Uma série de ataques ocorreram a cerca de 50 anos atrás, com vários alunos petrificados e uma pessoa morta, aparentemente haviam capturado um suspeito, mas não encontraram nenhum mostro ou câmara secreta.  
3: Não havia nenhuma informação sobre quem era o suspeito ou as vítimas na biblioteca, o que quer que tenha acontecido alguém não queria que os alunos descobrissem.  
4: Havia alguém na escola usando o mesmo estilo e método.

As questões eram: a pessoa de 50 anos atrás voltou ou nos tínhamos um imitador? Se fosse um imitador onde teria conseguido as informações, com o assassino original ou foi outra fonte? E finalmente quem vinha tentando abafar o caso é por quê?


	8. Chapter 8

**capítulo VIII- Ataque e Duelo**

 **pov-Lucy**

Embora eu ainda tenha não tenha desistido, cheguei a um beco sem saída com minha pesquisa. Os professores e funcionários não estavam dispostos a revelar informações sobre as investigações do ataque e não havia conseguido mais nenhuma informação sobre os de 50 anos atrás.

Minha última esperança era antigas edições de jornais, que havia pedido a um dos meus colegas cujo pai trabalhava na edição, em troca de fazer seus deveres de história da magia (sonserinos raramente davam ou faziam algo de graças, inclusive eu).

E enquanto esperava elas serem entregues, fui assistir meu primeiro o meu primeiro jogo de quadribol, Sonserina versus Grifinoria.

Sinceramente eu estava começando a duvidar dá capacidade dos professores em manter a ordem. Ficou claro no meio do jogo que um dos balanços havia sido adulterado para atacar o garoto que sobreviveu. Mas em vez de parar o jogo eles continuaram como se não fosse nada.

O que ocorreu depois apenas fortaleceu essa minha impressão. Quem em sã consciência havia tido a idéia de contratar Gilderoy Lockhart como professor? O homem era um perigo para si mesmo e todos ao redor.

No dia seguinte as notícias que recebi não eram boas, havia ocorrido um ataque e um aluno tinha sido petrificado. Mesmo assim não estava ocorrendo nenhuma investigação ou interrogatório real na escola. Aparentemente Dubledor se recusava a permitir que o ministério interferi-se.

E depois do almoço fui chamada ao escritório do professor Snape, essa seria a primeira vez que estava sendo chamada ao escritório de um professor e estava curiosa sobre o motivo dele precisar de mim.

 **pov-Severus**

As coisas estavam ruins, um aluno tinha sido atacado dentro dos muros da escola. Albus ordenou que todos os professores a fazer patrulhas extras e ficasse de olho em alunos em atividades suspeitas. Sinceramente seria muito mais fácil se ele nos permiti-se interrogar os alunos.

Algumas gotas de Veritaserum e teríamos facilmente uma confissão. Mas Dubledor não permitiriam que ele usasse esse método. Além disso, ele também tinha sido encarregado de investigar os incidentes com o Potter. Como se ele não tivesse nada melhor para fazer do que vigiar o pirralho.

Mas primeiro ele deveria cuidar de seus próprios sonserinos. Foi quando a senhorita Fernandez entrou em sua sala. "Sente-se senhorita Fernandez e feche a porta, nos termos que conversar."

Quando ela se sentou e questionou o porquê de ter sido chamada, não pude deixar de lhe dar um olhar observador. Não havia nenhuma emoção transparecendo em seu rosto, na verdade ela parecia me analisar da mesma forma que eu fazia.

"Você deve ter ouvido sobre os últimos eventos que ocorrem em Hogwarts, ontem a noite um aluno foi atacado e agora se encontra na ala hospitalar petrificado."

"Entendo professor, mas gostaria de perguntar, além dos professores, a mais alguém que saiba sobre minha situação?"

Sim, ele gostava dessa garota, era perspicaz e sabia quais perguntas fazer. "Eu e o professor Flitwick tínhamos concordo que sua situação seria melhor mantida em sigilo, portanto acredito que ninguém mais sabia. Mesmo assim achei melhor deixá-la sobre aviso."

"Obrigada por se preocupar professor, vou tomar os devidos cuidados." Ela disse e saiu da sala. Sim diferente de seus outros alunos essa garota era muito mais fácil de lidar.

 **pov-Lucy**

Assim que sair do escritório do professor, soltei um suspiro de alívio, embora a situação não fosse à idéia, era muito melhor do que imaginava, contato que eu tomasse cuidado com e não baixasse a guarda não deveria ter problemas, como o herdeiro vindo atrás de mim.

Algumas semanas depois fiquei alegremente surpresa com as notícias, o clube de duelos seria reaberto depois de anos fechado. Finalmente eu poderia ter alguma aula de defesa magia real.

Quando entrei no grande salão junto com os outros sonserinos, não pude conter um palavrão "Merda". Gilderoy Lockhart estava encima do palco com aquele maldito sorriso (o que não daria para poder quebrar todos aqueles dentes).

Quando estava prestes a voltar, para a sala comunal, vi o professor Snape subindo no palco. Quando Lockhart disse que o professor de poção iria ser se assistente, não pude deixar de dar um dos sorrisos mais doces que tinha (embora tanto Astória quanto Dafine tivessem estremecido por algum motivo).

Não era nenhum segredo que o professor Snape queria o cargo do idiota a anos. O homem praticamente estava pedindo para ser espancado e eu estaria assistindo na primeira fila. Droga. Ela pagaria para poder assistir isso! Quem sabe? Ele poderia sofrer graves ferimentos e então um professor competente poderia ocupar o cargo.

Infelizmente eu não tinha tanta sorte. Depois de ser jogado na parede, pelo feitiço de Snape, ele parecia ter tido apenas alguns ferimentos leves, além de ganhar o bom senso de evitar outro duelo.

Nos fomos rapidamente divididos em duplas com pessoas do nosso ano e instruídos a desarmar. O grifinorio na minha frente não fazia idéia do que enfrentaria, pois chegou na minha frente dizendo num tom depreciativo "Não se preocupe, vou pegar leve com você." No momento seguinte ele estava voando como Lockhart.

Depois de olhar os estragos os professores decidiram que seria mais produtivo ensinar os alunos a se defender ( embora possa jurar que o professor Snape tivesse sorrido para mim).

Quando finalmente saímos, do grande salão, todos estavam falando sobre Potter. Sinceramente eu duvidava que o garoto tivesse a mente para cometer tais crimes ou fosse burro o bastante para ficar se mostrando diante de toda a escola, se fosse culpado. Mesmo assim os acontecimentos lhe deram uma nova idéia do que poderia ser a criatura na câmera.


	9. Chapter 9

**capítulo IX - Férias e descobertas**

 **pov-Lucy**

Sinceramente não existe nada melhor do que voltar para casa e relaxar depois de passar meses em um mundo sem tecnologia e cercada de crianças de 11 anos, além disso, não ter uma espada constantemente sobre sua cabeça era muito tranquilizador.

Mesmo assim, ainda tinha muito o que fazer, afinal não poderia desperdiçar todo o esforço que fiz, para conseguir aliados e apoiadores, só porque eram trouxas. Por isso quando não estava com meus pais, estava melhorando meus círculos sociais.

Quando tinha tempo livre estudava magia e fazia pesquisa sobre que tipo de criatura mágica poderia estar causando os ataques (havia ocorrido mais um antes das férias começarem, um aluno é um fantasma da Grifinoria foram atacados).

O número de criaturas que poderiam causar dano a um fantasma reduziu significativamente a pesquisa. Más o melhor de tudo foi que os artigos de jornal, de 50 anos atrás, finalmente chegaram.

Quando os li pela primeira vez fiquei confusa, quando olhei pela segunda vez fiquei perplexa. Não só eles haviam acusado Rúbeo Hagrid (ela tinha conhecido o homem quando estava em Hogwarts e ele estava tão longe de ser qualquer coisa próxima de um extremistas de sangue-puro quanto humanamente possível), como também nunca chegaram a fazer uma verdadeira investigação ou capturar a criatura.

O que diabos aqueles inúteis estavam pensando? Sinceramente, eles não poderiam ter usado alguns feitiços e poções para o interrogatório? Malditos porcos ladrões de salário!

Depois de me acalmar, comecei a analisar as informações que tinha e quais eram minhas opções. Depois de um tempo eu tinha me devido sobre meu curso de ação.

Quando as férias terminaram todos ainda estavam preocupados com a possibilidade de outro ataque, más eu não tinha tempo para isso, eu tinha uma pista para seguir.

Assim que tive uma chance, fui até o lugar onde acreditava que a aluna de 50 anos atrás havia morrido. Segundo os jornais ela havia sido encontrada no banheiro e se minha suposição estivesse correta eu teria uma testemunha.

Quando me aproximei da porta do banheiro da Murta Que Geme ouvi vozes masculinas vindo de dentro. Quando a porta se abriu, rapidamente me escondi no lado do corredor e observei enquanto o garoto Potter e o cabeça vermelha iam embora. Aqueles garotos pareciam sempre estar onde não deveriam incluindo em um banheiro feminino!

Quando ela entrou deu de cara com o fantasma que procurava. Conseguir as respostas que precisa foi mais fácil do que pensava, aparentemente Murta gostava de contar como morreu. Depois de analisar a pia do banheiro eu poderia dizer com quase absoluta certeza que havia encontrado a entrada para a câmara secreta e identificar a criatura que nela habitava.

A única questão agora era descobrir quem era o herdeiro. Claro eu poderia informar alguém sobre isso mas não podia confiar em ninguém, Snape tinha me tratado bem, mas eu conhecia os boatos a seu respeito sobre trabalhar para Voldemort e não podia arriscar. Para qualquer outro professor, um aluno da Sonserina, mesmo uma nascida trouxa, que não só soubesse o lugar da câmara, mas como entrar e o mostro que a habitava seria colocada no topo da lista de suspeitos.

Somente entregando a identidade do criminoso junto, que eu poderia sair de forma limpa e com todos os créditos da captura. Isso significava que eu precisaria de alguns aliados para pegá-lo.

Nos próximos dias a atmosfera tensa em Hogwarts parecia ter diminuído, a falta de ataques, a notícia de que as mandrágoras estavam quase no ponto de colheita e que logo todos os alunos petrifidos voltariam ao normal levantou os ânimos dos estudantes.

Embora a maioria das pessoas possa achar isso uma ótima notícia, para mim era apenas frustrante. Se o herdeiro não se mostrar e fugisse, não só todas as minhas preparações teriam sido inúteis, mas também não colheria nenhum dos benefícios das minhas descobertas.

Finalmente, enquanto me preparava para assistir ao jogo de quadribol de Grifinoria versus Lufa-lufa, o relógio que eu havia enfeitiçado para servir de alarme ativou, indicando que alguém havia caído na armadilha.

Imediatamente saí correndo do grande salão em direção ao banheiro da Murta, ignorando os olhares estranhos que estava recebendo. Quando cheguei lá encontrei o zelador Argo Filch segurando um conjunto de correntes, Murta observando os arredores e uma garota inconsciente no chão.

Quando me aproximei Filch olhou para mim e perguntou enquanto apontava para a garota "É ela?"

"Muito provavelmente." Eu disse, enquanto olhava a garota, me abaixei eu tirei sua varinha, que ela segurava e depois observando o livro em sua outra mão, usei minha capa para pegá-lo e embrulhá-lo.

"O que é isso?" Murta me perguntou apontando para o embrulho. "Não sei, mas é melhor não arriscar, pode ser amaldiçoado. Algeme-a e vamos levá-la para o professor Snape. Murta avise ao diretor que temos um suspeito sobre custódia e peça para ele trazer a professora Minerva."

Depois de lhe pedir isso, eu e o zelador fomos diretos para a sala do professor Snape, nas masmorras.

 **pov-Severus**

Eu estava me preparando para sair e ir assistir ao jogo de quadribol, quando minha sala foi invadida pela senhorita Fernandez e Filch carregando uma aluna inconsciente e algemada. Depois de me recuperar do choque imediatamente disse: "É melhor vocês terem uma ótima explicação para o que acabaram de fazer!"

"Professor Snape, acreditamos termos capturado o culpado pelos ataques aos alunos petrificados. Senhor!"

Ela falava em um tom de voz que não deixava dúvidas sobre sua afirmação, portanto dei uma olhada mais atenta a garota inconsciente. Ela era uma dos Weasleys e parecia estar dormindo.

"O que foi que vocês fizeram com ela?" perguntei num tom mais calmo.

"Apenas uma poção do sono professor, eu tenho o antídoto. Pensamos que seria melhor, se ela não lutasse enquanto a trazíamos aqui, para o senhor interrogá-la." Ela imediatamente me disse.

Mesmo enquanto a questionava seu rosto e voz permaneciam sérios e determinados. Por isso preferi levar isso a serio e interrogar a menina. "Sente-a na cadeira e lhe dê o antídoto, mas se vocês estiverem errados haverá sérias consequências."

"Eu entendo professor." Quando a Weasley tinha acordado parecia confusa e um pouco desorientada. Decidi não perder mais tempo e olhando nos olhos dela, utilizei legimencia enquanto pergunta "Foi você que abriu a câmara secreta?" Imediatamente ficou óbvio através de suas lembranças que tinha sido ela o tempo todo.

Quando me afastei e comecei a contemplar o que fazer a lareira pegou fogo e Albus saiu seguido por Minerva irritada.

 **pov-Albus**

Devo dizer que fiquei muito surpreendido quando o fantasma de Murta entrou em meu gabinete afirmando que tinham o herdeiro sobre custódia. Ficou maior ainda quando apareci no escritório de Severus, seguido por Minerva através do fluor e encontrei uma de nossas alunas do primeiro ano, sentada em uma cadeira, algemada e chorando.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo Minerva levantou a voz exigindo explicação. "Calma Minerva tenho certeza de que Severus tem uma excelente explicação. Severus, por favor."

"Sim, lamento dizer que a culpa dos ataques, embora aparentemente não por vontade própria foi Ginerva Weasley. Por falar nisso senhorita Fernandez, você não teria encontrado um livro quando a capturaram, teriam?"

Ele perguntou para a pequena sonserina, que estava ao lado de Filch e que retirou um embrulho e o colocou em cima da mesa."Eu encontrei isso com ela, não queria deixar para trás e não queria correr o risco caso fosse amaldiçoado"

"Muito perspicaz e embora eu ainda tenha que fazer alguns testes, acredito que foi esse livro amaldiçoado que forçou a garota a cometer esse tipo de ação Albus." Disse Severos enquanto analisava o livro.

"Muito bem, Severus faça os testes e me encontre no meu escritório para relatar o que encontrou. Minerva acompanhe a senhorita Weasley até a ala hospitalar e a mantenha sob observação, vamos pegar sua declaração depois." E enquanto Severos se preparava para estudar o livro e Minerva tirava as algemas e levava a criança.

Olhei para a senhorita Fernandez . "Se você não se importa, gostaria que viesse comigo até meu escritório para conversarmos senhorita Fernandez."

Ela parecia um pouco hesitante, antes se endireitar e perguntar "O senhor Filch pode nos acompanhar, diretor?" Embora achasse estranho, não via problemas, então concordei.

 **pov-Lucy**

Ir sozinha para o escritório do diretor não fazia parte do plano e embora tivesse levado Filch comigo não achava que ele seria de muita ajuda.

Meu plano era permanecer junto com Snape e Minerva se possível enquanto enfrentava o homem.

Eu não confiava em Snape com o herdeiro sozinho, pois ele poderia tentar esconder a verdade, mas também não confiava em Dubledor uma vez que ele vinha abafando não só esse caso, mas também o de 50 anos atrás.

Por isso eu os coloquei na mesma sala, o diretor não poderia abafar o caso, não com o professor Snape e o inverso também era verdade. E como um último seguro a professora Minerva, que era conhecida por sua justiça, impediria que esse caso passasse em branco, além de me proteger de qualquer ataque que pudessem arma para mim. Mas agora estava frente a frente com o diretor com minha única defesa sendo Filch.

"Bem senhorita Fernandez, porque não me conta como a história desde o início?" disse o diretor.

Eu havia lido que existiam magos com a capacidade de ler mentes, não querendo arriscar tê-lo lendo meus pensamentos mantive a cabeça abaixada o tempo todo enquanto contava a história.

Eu falei sobre como descobri quem era o fantasma da Murta e onde ficava a entrada da câmara secreta. Que acreditava que o monstro fosse um basilisco e que era provável que para abrir a passagem era necessário falar a língua das cobras. Essa tinha sido a parte difícil.

Depois disso contei como fiz um acordo com Filch para pegar o herdeiro de Salazar, como ele ficava observando os alunos naquela área e os assustando para que nenhum aluno comum usa-se o banheiro o mesmo valia para Murta. Como havia colocado uma armadilha no banheiro com uma poção do sono em forma de gás, para nocautear que tentasse abrir a câmara. Quando terminei ele nos disse que poderíamos ir e que ele cuidaria do resto.


	10. Chapter 10

**capítulo X- epílogo**

 **pov-terceiro**

No dia seguinte Dubledor anunciou que a questão dos ataques haviam sido solicitado (o que surpreendeu agradavelmente a todos os alunos), e que o culpado era um aluno sobre os efeitos de um item amaldiçoado (o que fez muitos questionarem quem era o aluno).

A procedência do item, assim como o modo que ele havia chegado às mãos do aluno ainda estava sendo investigadas, mas que ele tinha certeza que os perpetradores ou perpetrador seriam encontrados e punidos (muitos especularam se seriam comerciais da morte).

A entrada da câmara secreta havia sido encontrada e o monstro identificado como um basilisco. O departamento de cuidado e controle de criaturas mágicas perigosas estaria enviando uma equipe de especialistas que junto com o professor Gilderoy Lockhart, de defesa contra as artes das trevas, desceram até a câmara secreta e cuidaram da fera (muitos se perguntaram se Lockhart seria realmente de alguma ajuda, uma vez que depois de ouvir a notícia, ele havia ficado pálido e mal conseguia ficar em pé).

Indo para um assunto mais agradável um prêmio seria entregue a Luciana Fernandez, da Sonserina por meritórios serviços prestados a Hogwarts em momentos de necessidade, junto com um acréscimo de 300 pontos para a sua casa ( a maioria das pessoas ficaram confusas, embora vários membros da Sonserina tenham aplaudido principalmente o chefe da casa).

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm **  
**  
Embora os sonserinos não comemorassem os fins dos ataques, eles sabiam que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que o herdeiro fosse pego ou Hogwarts fecha-se. Portanto o fato de ter sido um sonserino que o havia capturado deixou um sabor doce na boca dos membros da casa, os 300 pontos os deixaram disparados na liderança pela copa da casa. Alem disso eles agora poderiam se gabar de terem um herói em sua casa que toda escola tinha que reconhecer (embora Draco não parece-se estar gostando, Astória e Dafine estavam muito felizes)

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

A missão para subjugar o basilisco foi um sucesso, exceto por um incidente com Lockhart, que no meio de uma tentativa de fuga escorregou e bateu a cabeça (atualmente está no St. Mungus com graves problemas de memória)

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

O trio dourado terminou o ano normalmente, embora Hermione se  
recusa-se a acreditar que alguém tenha conseguido decifrar o ministério da câmara secreta antes dela. Ron se recusa a acreditar que um sonserino foi quem parou os ataques e afirma que tudo não passou de uma armação, feita pela sonserinos, para ganhar a taça das casas.


	11. Chapter 11

**capítulo XI- Dementadores**

 **pov-Lucy**

Eu estava me despedindo dos meus pais e embarcando no expresso. Uma vez dentro procurei entre os compartimentos até encontrar Astória e Dafine conversando com outra garota da nossa casa. Eu as cumprimentei e sentei ao lado de Astória.

Enquanto partimos para Hogwarts começamos a conversar sobre nossas férias, últimas notícias, o que esperávamos de Hogwarts esse ano. Sinceramente eu só queria que fosse um ano normal, afinal mesmo tendo tido grandes ganhos no ano passado, eu não queria me envolver em algo assim novamente.

Como um segundo ano, a coisa mais emocionante que eu estava programado, era entrar no time de quadribol esse ano. Não que realmente gostava do jogo mas fazer parte do time vinha com vantagens, como um status mais auto, vantagens dentro da casa entre outras coisas, além de ficar bem no currículo.

Enquanto pensava nisso o trem começou a parar. Imediatamente ficamos em silêncio, antes de Dafine perguntar "O que vocês acham que aconteceu? Será que deu algum problema?" E foi quando as luzes se apagaram.

A primeira coisa que pensei era que estava havendo um ataque. No trem estavam os filhos de dezenas de famílias bruxas, muitas delas ricas, poderosas e com muitos inimigos. E diferente de Hogwarts, com muito menos proteção e longe de Albus Dubledor, o alvo perfeito.

Imediatamente tirei minha varinha e uma faca que escondia nas minhas vestes, ativei um feitiço de luz e comecei a dar ordens. "Dafine se prepare, fique de olho na janela e ataque qualquer coisa que tentar entrar, Nate de cobertura para ela. Astória e eu ficamos com o corredor."

Elas me olharam por um segundo, antes de perceberem o que eu estava pensando, sacarem suas varinhas e se posicionarem. Elas eram espertas para entender rápido e seguir ordens, dariam ótimas subordinadas.

"Quem você acha que poderia atacar o expresso?" Nate perguntou enquanto eu vigiava o corredor. "Magos e criaturas das trevas, inimigos de Dubledor ou da família de algum aluno, sequestradores em busca de um resgate, acredite, a inúmeras opções. Agora fiquem em silêncio." eu disse.

Todas ficaram tensas e se prepararam para o que estava por vir. Foi quando detectei alguma coisa vindo em nossa direção. De repente a temperatura caiu e a luz parecia ter diminuído, só precisei de um vislumbre da criatura decadente para determinar o que era um Dementador.

Rapidamente entrei no compartimento e lancei um feitiço para trancar e proteger a porta. Quando resto das meninas olharam para eu disse "A um dementador lá fora, é melhor estarem preparadas."

Dafine deu um olhar, uma mistura de medo e confusão."O que dementadores fazem aqui? Eles deveriam estar vigiando Azkaban!"

"Talvez este seja autônomo ou esteja de férias?" disse Nate tentando melhorar o clima, sem muito sucesso, porque naquele momento o dementador chegou na porta da cabine. Astória e eu apontamos nossas varinhas para caso dele consegui-se entrar, mesmo através do vidro eu conseguia detectar os efeitos que a exposição a eles causava.

Atrás de nós Dafine também estava colocando feitiços protetores na janela, quando ela terminou olhou para mim e perguntou "E agora? O que fazemos com ele?" ela disse enquanto apontava para o dementador na porta que estava tentando forçar sua entrada.

"Um responsável deve vir para expulsa-los do trem. Temos que esperar, mesmo feitiços de fogo só vai atrasá-lo, para lidar com eles é necessário um patro..." Eu não terminei a frase, porque naquele momento, uma luz prateada

surgiu, expulsando os dementadores do trem.

Depois daquilo a viagem foi silenciosa, uma vez que as garotas ainda estavam tensas. Eu não podia culpá-las, mesmo vivendo em um mundo mágico elas não estavam acostumadas a situações de perigo. Talvez eu devesse treiná-las um pouco em combate, transformá-las em bons subordinados. Sim, no mínimo elas dariam ótimos estudos de carne!

Quando finalmente desembarcamos seguimos Dafine até as carruagens. Por um segundo fiquei parada observando, antes de subir a bordo. Eu tinha reconhecido os animais que a puxavam de um livro, teatrais, criaturas que só poderiam ser vista por quem já viu alguém morrer. Por um segundo, me perguntei quantos alunos conseguiam vê-lo, antes de entrar no grande salão.

Imediatamente, após me sentar, fui complementada por vários alunos, desde minha conquista, no ano passado, muitos alunos haviam tomado notas sobre mim e embora minha posição, dentro da casa, ainda fosse menor que os de membros de famílias antigas e poderosas, eu ainda era bastante respeitada.

Quando a seleção tinha terminado o diretor começou com os anúncios, um dos quais me surpreendeu muito. O ministério havia enviado dementadores para manter guarda em Hogwarts, na esperança de capturar o criminoso fugitivo Sirius Black.

Sinceramente, eu teria demitido na hora qualquer um que me viesse com um plano tão ruim. Não só Black havia conseguido fugir de Azkaban, um lugar cercado por dementadores, mostrando claramente que ele ou alguém próximo tinha um método para enganá-los, como também a idéia de colocar criaturas, que literalmente se alimentam de emoções humanas, em uma escola cheia de crianças e adolescentes estava fadado ao fracasso.

Eu só poderia esperar que a relutância de Dubledor em aceitar a interferência do ministério (afinal havia ocorrido uma série de ataques no ano passado e ele tinha se recusado a pedir ajuda do ministério), mantivesse essas coisas longe dos alunos.


	12. Chapter 12

**capítulo XII- Lupi, quadribol e Black**

 **pov-Lucy**

Minha primeira aula com o novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas seria hoje (com os Corvinais). Devo admitir que sua aparência e suas roupas não inspirava muita confiança, mas depois de um ano com Gilderoy Lockhart, mesmo que o professor fosse um babuíno, seria uma melhoria.

Portanto foi com uma agradável surpresa, que ele se mostrou realmente qualificado para o cargo. Ele tinha um jeito que junto com suas aulas (e comparado com os últimos professores) o tornaram bastante popular entre os alunos.

Suas aulas consistiam no estudo teórico e prático de como lidar com criaturas hostis e feitiços que poderiam se mostrar úteis para se defender.

Claro que eu não confiava totalmente no homem, ele e Snape pareciam ter desavenças maiores do que apenas ocupar o cargo de DCAT. Portanto minha política quanto a ele era de neutralidade, embora concorda-se que ele era um bom professor.

Mudando de assunto, eu tinha conseguido entrar no time de quadribol. Eu tinha tido uma conversa com o professor Snape sobre uma possível vaga na equipe,(desde de que consegui ganhar tantos pontos para sonserina me tornei uma de suas alunas preferidas).

Depois de passar facilmente (afinal eu tinha anos de prática de vôo sobre fogo inimigo pesado) no teste como artilheiro, entrei oficialmente no time. O antigo ocupante da posição também reconheceu minhas habilidades e saiu amigavelmente.

Se eu pudesse escolher preferia a posição de apanhador, infelizmente Malfoy ocupava essa posição. Com certeza ele não desistiria tão facilmente do cargo, além disso seu pai rico, influente e mimava o garoto. Alguém que ela não poderia ter como inimigo ainda.

Apenas algumas semanas depois de começamos os treinamentos, o imbecil deu um jeito de machucar o braço. Claro com as habilidades médicas dos magos ele poderia ser curado dentro de poucos dias, mas para ter uma vingança, o idiota fingia o ferimento, mesmo se recusando a participar dos treinos.

Obviamente nos poderíamos dar fim a farsa, mas o Senhor Malfoy nos forneceu incentivos, para continuar a farsa, na forma de doações bem generosa para nosso time.

Enquanto pensava em como tirar o máximo de benefícios da situação ouve o incidente Black. No meio da noite todos os alunos foram levados para o grande salão onde foram informados que havia ocorrido uma quebrar na segurança e todos os lugares estavam sendo revisados.

Quando perguntei, a um aluno da Corvinal, o que havia acontecido, fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que Sírios Black não só conseguiu invadir Hogwarts e tentou entrar na torre da Grifinoria, como também conseguiu sair sem ser pego.

Eu já tinha analisado as rotas de entrada e saída da escola, para o caso de ter que escapar, várias vezes. O castelo era uma verdadeira fortaleza, não só fisicamente, mas também magicamente. Também havia quadros espalhado por todo o castelo que poderiam ser usados tanto como espiões e alarmes.

Isso e sua fuga de Azkaban demonstravam que ele era alguém muito qualificado em infiltração. A única coisa boa era que seu único alvo parecia ser o garoto Potter, contato que ela não entrasse em seu caminho e não baixasse a guarda deveria ficar bem. Além disso, com o esforço que o ministério estava pondo em capturar Black, eu acreditava que não levaria muito tempo até ele ser capturado.

Deixando isso para as autoridades responsáveis, voltei para o problema que tínhamos em mãos. O primeiro jogo de quadribol estava se aproximando e Malfoy ainda não participava dos treinos. Como se não bastasse o clima estava piorando com chuvas e ventos.

Felizmente, depois de uma reunião de equipe com o professor Snape, conseguimos adiar nosso jogo, nos dando mais tempo para treinar. Sobre a desculpa de que o braço do inútil ainda estivesse ferido.


	13. Chapter 13

**capítulo XIII- treinamento e revelação**

 **pov-Lucy**

Os dias que se seguiram foram bastante normais, embora Black ainda não tivesse sido capturado e o professor Lupi tenha se ausentado pôr alguns dias, o professor Snape o substituiu e (tirando seus comentários depreciativos sobre Lupi) se mostrou um conhecedor do assunto.

Quando a temporada de quadribol começou, o primeiro jogo havia se tornado Lufa-lufa contra Grifinoria, fiquei feliz por não esta jogando. O tempo estava terrível com muita chuva e vento, claro que eu já havia tido que voar em condições piores, mas não significava que gostava. Visibilidade ruim, queda de temperatura, umidade, ventos imprevisíveis, eram condições que mesmo durante a guerra nos impedia de voar.

Durante a partida eu comecei a me perguntar se era meu dia de sorte, estava realmente feliz por não estar voando hoje. No meio do jogo um bando de dementadores haviam invado o estádio e atacaram os jogadores antes do diretor os expulsassem com um feitiço. Ele ficou furioso e pegou o garoto Potter que tinha caído na vassoura e o levou para a enfermaria.

Quando voltei para a sala comunal, estava havendo uma festa em comemoração a derrota da Grifinoria. Junto com isso a notícia de que o, até então peso morto, Draco Malfoy iria votar aos treinos.

Nas próximas semanas tivemos intensos treinamentos, mesmo com o mau tempo, felizmente tínhamos usado bem o dinheiro de Lucios Malfoy. Cada membro da equipe tinha agora um uniforme aprova d'água e regulador de temperatura, óculos repelentes de chuva e protetores leves que não interferiam nos movimentos para acompanhar as Nimbus 2001.

Também utilizado o dinheiro para pagar alunos de outras casas para espionar o treinamento dos outros times (poderia ser ant-esportivo, mas não era contra as regras). Assim como outros materiais de pesquisa, como a gravação de jogos internacionais.

Também fui incumbida de ajudar Malfoy em seus treinamentos, com a permissão de fazê-lo trabalhar duro, não pude deixar de dar um sorriso cheio de alegria ( que por algum motivo fez meus companheiros de equipe estremecerem).

O treinamento de Draco consistia em perseguir o pombo enquanto era caçado por balanços, treinamento de altitude em tempo ruim e disputas de capturar ao pombo contra mim. No final de cada treinamento ele estava meio morto e amaldiçoando, mas não poderia fazer nada contra mim. Afinal, foi ele que passou semanas sem treinamento por causa de um ferimento falso, além disso, embora não admiti-se, sábia que poderia ser substituído por mim se não obedecesse.

Tirando os treinamentos minhas aulas estavam indo bem, embora um novo evento fizesse com que eu temesse pela minha segurança. Então eu fui procurar o homem que poderia acabar com minhas preocupações.

 **pov-Severus**

Eu estava terminando de corrigir alguns testes quando ouvi a batida na porta, quando olhei, fiquei confuso sobre o motivo da senhorita Fernandez me procurar no meu escritório. Ela geralmente era profissional e pedia com antecedência um horário para tirar dúvidas e fazer perguntas que não envolviam as matérias da aula.

"Por favor sente-se. Em que posso fazer por você hoje, senhorita Fernandez?" Ela me encarou por alguns segundos, de forma hesitante (o que me preocupou, ela geralmente era muito confiante), antes de perguntar

"Desculpe se isso possa parecer ofensivo senhor, mas eu gostaria de saber qual é seu nível de competência na fabricação da poção de Acônito?" Realmente não era uma pergunta que eu esperava. Mas a jugar pelo seu olhar, ela já sabia sobre Lupi e estava perguntando qual o nível de perigo ele apresentava.

"Acho que isso era de se esperar, vindo da raposa da Sonserina."Não pude evitar um pequeno sorriso no meu rosto, quando a chamei pelo apelido que ela recebeu de seus companheiros. Um animal pequena e fofo, mas muito astuto e com garras e presas. Um nome muito apropriado.

"Entretanto posso garantir que minhas habilidades, na produção dessa poção, são mais que suficientes. Embora não possa garantir que seja tomada corretamente e, portanto peço que permaneça em seu dormitório durante as noites de lua cheia"

Eu lhe disse como um aviso e quando ela estava saindo decidi que deveria fazer um esforço extra, afinal eu havia ensinado como se defender de lobisomens a todas as turmas enquanto substituía Lupi em suas aulas.

"Se você desejar eu estarei livre na próxima quinta para te ajudar e responder a qualquer pergunta de qualquer matéria"Ela olhou para mim compreendendo o significado oculto, antes de me agradecer e ir embora. Não pude deixar de pensar em como ela realmente parecia uma pequena raposa.


	14. Chapter 14

**capítulo XIV- Firebolt**

 **pov-Lucy**

Eu tinha aproveitado as férias de natal para colocar meus assuntos no mundo trouxa em dia e para ter um merecido descanso. Entre as aulas, o treinamento de quadribol, as minhas pesquisas, as aulas extras de defesa com Snape e a manutenção continua dos meus relacionamentos pessoais me deixavam com pouco tempo para relaxar.

Uma semana depois de voltar das férias, eu estava montada em uma vassoura jogando contra o time da Corvinal. Eles haviam vencimento facilmente seu jogo contra Lufa-lufa e estavam se mostrando bons adversários.

No final a diferença de experiências foi o que decidiu o jogo. Mesmo quando suas táticas haviam incapacitado meus colegas artilheiros, eu ainda conseguia jogar com bastante liberdade. No final jogamos comigo atacado, meus dois companheiros dando assistência a mim e ao goleiro. Essa formação nos permitiu aumentar gradativamente nossa vantagem. Infelizmente, mais por falta de sorte do que esforço, Corvinal conseguiu pegar o pombo, mesmo assim vencemos.

Placar final Sonserina 390 X Corvinal 350.

Tivemos uma boa comemoração na sala comunal, onde fomos parabenizados por todos, mesmo Maufoy que estava chateado se animou.

Algumas semanas depois ouvimos boatos de que Potter tinha adquirido uma autentica vassoura Firebolt. Na véspera do jogo Grifinoria e Corvinal conseguimos confirmar que era realmente verdade. Isso era ruim, muito ruim, uma vez que ele era um apanhador a diferença no equipamento era ainda mais evidente, seria extremamente difícil capturar o pombo antes dele agora.

Durante o jogo coloquei todos os meus esforços em observar o desempenho dessa vassoura, ficou rapidamente óbvio que ela facilmente superava nossos modelos e embora a apanhadora da Corvinal tenha colocado um bom esforço impedi-lo impe, se mostrou infrutífero, assim como a tentativa patética de trapaças de Draco.

O garoto não só falhou em sua tentativa de trapaça, como também foi pego, custando 50 pontos da casa. Quando voltamos para sala comunal, o professor Snape me chamou e me disse que como castigo por perder pontos da casa Malfoy voltaria a ter treinos extras comigo. Não pude deixar de lhe dar um sorriso alegre, o qual ele devolveu com o seu próprio.

Na manhã seguinte todos ficaram sabendo que Black tinha invadido a torre da Grifinoria para fugir logo depois. Várias novas medidas de segurança foram tomadas e o castelo foi novamente revistado.

Sinceramente, eu estava começando a duvidar das habilidades de Black (afinal ele ficou a menos de um metro do seu objetivo e falhou) e começando a acreditar que consegui fugir por causa da incompetência do ministério, uma vez que ficou claro que ele estava escondido em algum lugar próximo a Hogwarts eles enviaram mais dementadores, como se isso fosse resolver a questão.

Não só não deveria funcionar, mas também aumentaria as chances de outro incidente como na primeira partida. Se o ministério quisesse mesmo ser útil deveriam ter enviado aurores.

 **pov-Draco**

Depois se de ter que ouvir um palestra meia hora da velha e receber uma detenção de um mês, fui liberado para ir embora. Quando cheguei na sala comunal fui informado de que Snape me queria em sua sala. Colocando a minha melhor cara de injustiçado abri a porta do seu escritório e entrei.

"Sabe, Draco, as vezes você me lembra muito seus pais, mas as vezes eu me pergunto o que a de errado com você. Sinceramente, sua pequena brincadeira com Potter nos custou 50 pontos da casa." Disse ele com óbvia irritação.

Eu me preparei para o que estava por vir, Snape sempre mostrava favoritismo fora da casa e raramente tirava pontos, mas isso era porque preferia distribuir punições onde ninguém podia ver. Eu ainda me lembro do meu primeiro ano quando perdi vários pontos da casa, fui obrigado a limpar os banheiros da Sonserina por semanas.

"Eu já preparei um castigo adequado, até as férias de Páscoa você voltará a ter treinamentos de quadribol extras com a senhorita Fernandez." Desta vez não precisei fingir uma cara de injustiçado, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo...

"Não quero ouvir reclamações suas e aviso que receberei relatórios sobre o andamento dos treinos. É melhor mostrar resultados se quiser manter sua posição como apanhador. Você pode ir." Pelo seu tom eu sabia que era melhor não discutir, mesmo assim esses treinamentos iriam acabar me matando.

Luciana podia parecer pequena e fofa, mas eu sabia que ela era uma verdadeira sonserina. Seus métodos de treino eram muitas vezes brutais, mas como nunca tive nenhum ferimento que um dos alunos do sexto ano não pudesse tratar (ela pedia para eles o curarem para que não tivesse que parar o treinamento, enquanto na verdade era para ele não ter evidências de violência), não poderia denunciá-la. Além disso, ela estava relacionada com os filhos de várias famílias poderosas, que embora não o atacariam, a inda defenderiam ela.

Portanto quando eu cheguei ao campo quadribol na tarde seguinte e fui cumprimentado por uma garota com um sorriso sádico no rosto, tudo o que poderia fazer era estremecer. Meus dias no inferno haviam começado.


	15. Chapter 15

**capítulo XV- Final da copa**

 **pov-Lucy**

Com a chegada das férias de Páscoa também chegou a época dos segundos anos escolherem suas matérias suplementares.

Adivinhação: não tinha interesse, a professora não mostrava nenhuma habilidade real, acreditava em fatos e se recusava a acreditar em algo chamado destino se mostraria em uma borra de chá.

Runas Antigas: interessado, mas tem pouco uso prático ou utilidade em um campo profissional.

Aritmância: matriculado, interessante, com usos práticos, utilizável em diversos campos, bom para o currículo.

Estudo dos Trouxas: não tinha interesse, professor de sangue-puro sem nenhum conhecimento real do mundo dos trouxas, nascida trouxa, não é uma matéria bem vista entre os sonserinos.

Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: matriculado, interessante, com usos práticos, utilizável em diversos campos, bom para o currículo.

Após escolher Aritmância e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, voltei a pensar no jogo que estava por vir e que estratégias usar. Sonserina estava a 200 pontos na frente da Grifinoria, mas levado em consideração que Potter tinha grades chances de pegar o pombo, não poderíamos permite que durante todo o jogo que eles tivessem mais de 50 pontos de liderança.

Pode parecer fácil, mas em um jogo que podia durar dias e um time podia estar ganhando em um momento por 100 pontos e perdendo por 80 pouco depois era difícil como o inferno.

Seu time passou os próximos dias treinando, estudando jogadas e armando contra medidas. Enquanto isso a tenção entre as casas estava aumentando. Tomamos precauções para evitar sabotagens e tomamos cuidado para evitar problemas, a Sonserina estava cercada por inimigos.

Finalmente o dia da partida chegou, os jogadores estavam tensos como saldados que iam ao campo de batalha pela primeira vez. Malfoy estava tão pálido que parecia ter acabado de sair de uma de nossas sessões de treinamento.

Antes de entrar no campo, o capitão Flint deu alguns avisos e esplicou a estratégia do jogo." Prestem atenção! Vamos jogar nos seguintes termos, se não for falta então vale tudo!" Nos demos uma pequena risada, todos já consideravam os sonserinos jogadores sujos, então não havia motivo para algo como espírito esportivo.

"Nossa estratégia de jogo será a mesma que usamos contra a Corvinal, Lucy você vai se concentrar em marca o máximo possível, Warrington e eu vamos nos concentrar na defesa e te dar assistê que os batedores se concentrem entre nós defender e causar o máximo possível de danos aos grifinorios."

"Draco, você vai estar sozinho, se perdermos nossa vantagem inicial Potter vai usar a Firebolt para conseguir pegar o pomo. Você tem que encontrar o pomo e pegá-lo antes disso, se não conseguir, for se o Potter a pegar, eles podem ganhar o jogo mas perderam a guerra"

Depois disso entramos no campo. Imediatamente ouvimos o narrador dizendo. 

"E aí vem o time da Sonserina, liderado pelo capitão Flint. Ele fez algumas alterações no esquema tático, mas parece ter preferido o tamanho à qualidade..." E embora eu concorda-se que a maioria dos nossos jogadores eram grandes, essa era uma quantidade tática já que corpos sólidos eram melhores para constituir uma firme defesa.

O jogo começou e foi um duro confronto. Grifinoria usava seus artilheiros mais ágeis para tentar passar por nossa defesa, enquanto tentávamos pará-los e contra-atacar.

Ambos os buscadores foram esquecidos pelos batedores, os nossos foram instruídos a desistir de atingir Potter, sua vassoura praticamente lhe permitia se esquivar de tudo, enquanto os gêmeos estavam muito ocupados tentando me tirar do jogo.

Partida acirrada, der repente 170 a 110 para Grifinoria. Potter se move e parecia que ia pegar o pombo, Malfoy logo atrás, mas não pode competir em velocidade. Der repente, Draco muda o alvo e agarra a cauda da Firebolt, ele só consegue segurar por dois segundos, mas era o suficiente. O pomo já havia sumido.

A reação é imediata, insultos são lançados, maldições ditas e pênalti decretado, mas ele havia nos salvado da derrota.

O pênalti é cobrado e o artilheiro erra, jogo continua, pontuações são trocadas, faltas cometidas por ambos os lados e der repente a mesma situação 290 a 230 para Grifinoria. Mas dessa vez Malfoy é quem está mergulhado para o pomo e Potter seguindo.

Enquanto isso, estou de posse do gol e avanço para os aros, quando finalmente sou bloqueada, por um dos batedores e uma das artilheiras, rapidamente dou um passe para Flint, que avança com a cobertura dos balanços, lançados por nossos batedores e se aproxima dos aros. Ele arremessa e marca. Soa o apito final, todos olham para onde o pomo estava, Potter pegou o pomo.

Grifinoria vence a partida, mas Sonserina fica com a copa.

Placar final  
Grifinoria 440 Sonserina 240

Quando todos se acalmaram começamos a comemorar, tanto Flint como Malfoy são carregados pela multidão de sonserinos, deixando o resto da escola com um gosto amargo na boca.

Seguimos direito para a sala comunal para começar a comemoração, mesmo eu cumprimentei Malfoy pelo bom trabalho (jogo sujo, más alguém tinha que fazer) e depois Flint e nossos batedores pelo excelente trabalho em equipe. Assim como também recebi reconhecimento pelas minhas conquista.

Quando eles finalmente foram para a cama já estava amanhecendo, mesmo assim todos tinham um sorriso no rosto.

 **Autor  
**  
Para os fãs de Harry Potter, quando escrevi o sobre a Câmara Secreta, o herdeiro de Salazar foi capturado antes da temporada de quadribol ter sido cancelada.

Portanto estou deixando para o leitor a decisão de quem venceu a copa aquele ano.

PS: Enviem comentários sobre o que gostariam de ver nas minhas histórias, estou aberto a idéias.


	16. Chapter 16

**capítulo XVI- Boas notícias e espionagem**

 **pov-Lucy**

As provas tinham terminado e o final do ano letivo se aproximava. Enquanto passava meu tempo com os membros da minha casa, lendo alguns livros e conversado com alguns alunos, Astória veio até mim correndo.

Ela parecia uma criança saltando de felicidade, enquanto segurava uma carta. Quando eu a olhei com um olhar questionar ela sorriu e me perguntou.

"Lucy você vai estar livre nesse verão?" Rapidamente pensei em que essa questão implicava antes de dizer com um sorriso 

"Claro, você tem algum plano especial?" 

"Recebi uma carta do meu pai, ele conseguiu lugares em um camarote para assistir a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol e a um lugar sobrando!"

"O isso é ótimo. E quem você vai levar? Um namorado talvez?" Imediatamente ela ficou vermelha, antes de começar a me dar pequenos socos no ombro.

"Sua bobona, responda logo, você vai ir comigo"? Colocando os braços para cima em sinal de rendição, eu finalmente disse.

"Claro que vou com você! quem seria louco de recusar um convite seu?", enquanto segurava uma risada.

Ela me deu um enorme sorriso, antes de sair correndo para contar a irmã e enviar uma resposta ao pai. Quanto a mim? Não pude conter um enorme sorriso de prazer, essa seria uma chance única nessa vida. Claro que eu não me referia ao jogo, era a chance de conhecer e socializar com grandes figuras do mundo mágico de todo o planeta.

Para começar eu conheceria o senhor Greengrass, um importante comerciante e um dos verdadeiros jogadores de peso no mundo bruxo, sua família tão rica e poderosa como dos Maufoy. E isso não era tudo, um homem em sua posição, nunca está sozinho, com certeza eu conheceria outras pessoas importantes enquanto estivesse ao seu lado.

Muito bem, isso merecia uma comemoração, saído da sala comunal subi as escadas, indo para uma das salas secretas onde algumas bebidas alcoólicas eram armazenadas (se junta-se a idade das minhas três vidas eu teria mais de 100 anos e os sonserinos mais velhos não se importavam em dar um pouco de álcool a um menor).

Já eram era quase hora do toque de recolher, mas eu pretendia ser rápida e voltar antes dele. Infelizmente quando estava quase chegando ao meu objetivo fui empurrada dentro de um armário de vassouras e trancada dentro.

Normalmente não poderia ser pega desprevenida, mas o fato de estar um pouco distraída e meu oponente não ser humano, levaram a melhor.

Pirraça, o poltergeist da escola (um ser que ainda não compreendi porque ainda não foi destruído), estava do outro lado mantendo a porta fechada, rindo enquanto dizia que havia pegado um rato.

Claro que poderia sair facilmente dessa situação, mas com Pirraça mantendo a porta fechada, minha única opção era destruir a porta e eu não pretendia manchar meu histórico escolar, com destruição de propriedade, mesmo que justificável.

Então decidi utilizar o segundo melhor método, me sentei e esperei que ele se cansasse, quando ele fosse embora, poderia facilmente sair.

Demorou mais do que pensei, usando um feitiço de tempo, descobri que faltava poucos minutos para meia noite. Decidi voltar para o dormitório o mais rápido possível, afinal mesmo que contasse a verdade, se me pegassem, não tinha garantia que acreditassem na minha palavra e eu não tinha provas.

Portanto usando uma das passagens secretas que aprendi com Filch, ele havia se tornado amigável comigo no ano passado, depois que o ajudei a pegar o culpado por petrificar sua gata (claro que usei isso para descobrir tudo o que podia sobre o castelo), sai atrás de uma tapeçaria perto da porta da enfermaria.

Nesse momento congelei, havia alguém ali falando e se não me enganava era a vós do diretor. Decidi que o melhor era ficar em silêncio e esperar, enquanto isso eu o ouvi falando a alguém.

"Vou trancá-los. Faltam cinco minutos para a meia-noite. Senhorita Granger, três voltas devem bastar. Boa sorte." Fiquei intrigada imaginando o que isso poderia significar, quando ouvi passos correndo nessa direção.

Olhando por uma pequena abertura, fiquei surpresa quando vi Potter e Granger correndo para o diretor. Olhando para as costas do velho eu o ouvi perguntar.

"Então? " 

"Conseguimos!" disse um Potter ofegante. "Sirius já foi, montado em Bicuço..." ele continuou. 

"Muito bem!" Dubledor comemorou "Acho que (uma pausa, como se estivesse tentando escutar alguma coisa, prendi a respiração) "É, acho que vocês também já foram: entrem, vou trancá-los... "

Agora eu estava curiosa. Pelo que dava para entender, eles acabaram de dizer que ajudaram um psicopata, maníaco, assassino, que estava sendo procurado em toda a parte e que parecia estar atrás de Potter, a fugir montado no hipogrifo que tinha atacado o Malfoy. Isso me cheirava a conspiração.

Decidi esperar alguns minutos, para no caso de ser pega saído daqui ninguém suspeitasse que tinha ouvido a conversar. Foi quando estava começando a relaxar que ouvi ao longe o ronco de fúria que ecoava em algum ponto do andar acima.

Imediatamente fiquei em guarda novamente e esperei, para ver o que iria acontecer. Vozes raivosas e paços acelerados se aproximavam. Eu me concentrei em esconder minha presença e tentar ouvir o que diziam.

"Ele deve ter desamparado, Severo. Devíamos ter deixado alguém na sala vigiando." Não reconheci a voz, mas pude perceber que o homem era um idiota, mesmo os alunos sabiam que era impossível desaparatar em Hogwarts.

"Quando isto vazar..."

"ELE NÃO DESAPARATOU!" Mal reconheci a voz de Snape, enquanto ele gritava para o idiota (o homem quase nunca aumentava o volume da voz, seu tom ameaçante era o suficiente para se fazer ouvir). "NÃO SE PODE APARATAR NEM DESAPARATAR DENTRO DESTE CASTELO! ISTO... TEM... DEDO... DO... POTTER!" Eu o ouvi gritando cheio de ódio.

"Severo... seja razoável... Harry está trancado..." o idiota contínuo, embora se eles estivessem falando de Black, como eu achava que estavam, o professor estaria completamente correto.

A porta da ala hospitalar foi aberta com um estrondo, enquanto entravam, conseguir ver Snape, Dumbledore e o idiota, que não reconheci, mas sabia que já o havia visto em algum lugar. O Diretor parecia o único a estar calmo, de fato, parecia que estava se divertindo com a confusão que tinha criado.

Felizmente eles não haviam fechado a porta e pude ouvir tudo o que estava sendo dito.

"DESEMBUCHE, POTTER! QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ?" Snape.

"Professor Snape! Controle-se!" Acredito que tenha sido a enfermeira.

"Olhe aqui, Snape, seja razoável. A porta esteve trancada, acabamos de constatar..." O idiota não teve chance de terminar.

"ELES AJUDARAM BLACK A ESCAPAR, EU SEI!" Snape.

"Acalme-se, homem! Você está falando disparates!" O idiota que continuava estando errado.

"O SENHOR NÃO CONHECE POTTER! FOI ELE, EU SEI QUE FOI ELE QUE FEZ ISSO..." Snape.

"Chega, Severo! Pense no que está dizendo. A porta esteve trancada desde que deixei a enfermaria dez minutos atrás. Madame Pomfrey, esses garotos saíram da cama?" Dubledor

"Claro que não! Eu os teria ouvido!" Enfermeira.

Dubledor parecia ter criado um álibi para os garotos, embora não poderia saber se a enfermeira era uma cúmplice ou também tinha sido enganada.

"Aí está, Severo! A não ser que você esteja sugerindo que Harry e Hermione sejam capazes de estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, receio que não haja sentido em continuar a perturbá-los." Dubledor

Sinceramente, eu poderia pensar em meia dúzia de maneiras diferentes de se ter um efeito semelhante. Poção Polissuco só para começar, quanto aos outros, pudessem ser caros ou necessitasse de um mago competente para funcionar, não seriam problema para alguém como Dubledor.

Poucos segundos depois vi Snape saindo enfurecido da enfermaria.

"O homem parece que é bem desequilibrado. Eu me precaveria se fosse você, Dumbledore." O idiota.

"Ah, ele não é desequilibrado. Apenas sofreu um grave desapontamento." Dubledor.

"Ele não é o único! O Profeta Diário vai ter um grande dia! Tivemos Black encurralado e ele nos escapa entre os dedos outra vez! Só falta agora a história da fuga do hipogrifo vazar, para eu virar motivo de pilhérias! Bom... é melhor eu ir notificar o Ministério..." O idiota.

"E os dementadores? Serão retirados da escola, eu espero."

"Ah, claro, eles terão que se retirar. Nunca sonhei que tentariam executar o beijo em um garoto inocente... completamente descontrolado... Não, mandarei despachá-los de volta a Azkaban ainda hoje à noite... Talvez devêssemos estudar a colocação de dragões à entrada da escola..." O idiota.

Quando ouvi isso quase caí no chão! O garoto era realmente culpado, mas o mais importante, eles iriam tirar os dementadores de guarda, mesmo que o criminoso ainda estivesse desaparecido e pudesse estar escondido nos terrenos da escola? O idiota era mais estúpido do que pensava, imagino que cargo uma pessoa tão incapacitada mentalmente pudesse ocupar no ministério?

"Hagrid iria gostar" Disse Dubledor, enquanto ele e o idiota saíram da enfermaria. Depois de uns dez minutos sai do meu esconderijo, entrei em outra passagem secreta e cheguei ao meu dormitório.


	17. Chapter 17

**capítulo XVII- Negociação e contrato**

 **pov-Severus**

Essa manhã eu estava com uma terrível ressaca, depois de minha discussão com Alvos sobre a fuga de Black, vim para minha sala e esvaziei várias garrafas de uísque de fogo, para aplacar minha fúria. Agora estava em meu escritório procurando uma poção para dor de cabeça. 

Quando alguém bateu na porta. Com um tô que deixava claro meu mau humor disse "Quem é?" Sem dar uma resposta ou pedir permissão para entrar a garota Fernandez abriu a porta e se aproximou da mesa.

"Professor talvez você devesse tomar essa poção para ressaca, antes de conversarmos? Eu já a testei várias vezes e posso assegurar que não a efeitos colaterais." Ela disse me dando um olhar de avaliação antes de se sentar.

Encarei a garrafa por alguns segundos antes de tampá-la e cheirar seu conteúdo (como um ex-comensais da morte e mestre de poções sempre tomei cuidado com a comidas e bebidas que vinham de outras pessoas), parecia ser apenas uma variação da poção para dor de cabeça e portanto segura.

Depois que a ressaca foi embora, me sentei e encarei minha aluna com cuidado. 

"Uma boa poção de fato, sua criação eu imagino. Agora, porque você está aqui? Não acho que foi apenas para me ajudar com minha ressaca."

"De fato, esse não é meu objetivo. O que eu gostaria de saber é porque Dubledor ajudaria um fugitivo condenado pelo ministério e que o senhor capturou a fugir?"

Por um segundo pensei ter ouvido errado, mas o rosto sério me encarando e analisando acabaram com minhas dúvidas. Eu suspeitava que Potter tinha alguma coisa a ver com a fuga de Black e que Alvos o estava protegendo, mas a menina na minha frente, que não deveria saber de nada, afirmava isso com uma confiança inabalável.

Eu decidi usar legimencia nela para descobrir exatamente o que ela sabia. Olhando para seus olhos entrei em sua mente e vi suas lembranças de ontem a noite, assim que as vi rapidamente recuei. Era uma armadilha!

Olhando para seu rosto impassível, eu ainda podia ver um sorriso de vitória. Ela já sabia que eu conhecia o envolvimento de Dubledor, a única coisa que ela queria saber era se usaria o fato dela saber contra ele ou se tentaria descobrir o quanto ela sabe para evitar que contasse.

Enquanto pensava como limpar essa bagunça a garota na minha frente começou a falar " O senhor é um ótimo legimente professor, quase não o percebi lendo minhas memórias"

"Vamos acabar com as brincadeiras garota, o que você está tramando?" Perguntei enquanto a observava. Sinceramente, essa garota era perigosa.

Eu a estava observando ela desde incidente no ano passado, ela era muito madura para sua idade, inteligente, astuta, um pouco manipuladora, mas pensei que poderia ter sido o modo como seus pais a criaram e a influência dos sonserinos, afinal a maioria deles tem ou são ensinados essas características. Eu tinha abaixado a guarda e agora estava pagando o preço.

"Muito bem professor, eu pesquisei a seu respeito, você foi um agente duplo a alguns anos. O fato de você ter me ajudado e mantido em sigilo meu status de sangue, mostrar que você não acredita realmente nessa coisa de puro-sangue e embora permaneça leal ao diretor, eu não sei se é por boa vontade ou se ele tem algo para chantageá-lo." Ela fez uma pausa para analisar minhas expressões, embora eu as mantivesse sobre firme controle.

"Acredito também que continue a espionar para ele e é esse o motivo de continuar como professor, mesmo que não goste de ensinar crianças. Um lugar onde pode coletar informações, mas ainda estar próximo a ele sem levantar suspeitas." Sim, como de se esperar de alguém que descobriu o segredo da câmara secreta em seu primeiro ano. Mas isso só serviu para me deixar mais tenso, então resolvi admiti. No pior dos casos eu usaria um feitiço de memória e apagaria as últimas 48 horas da sua cabeça.

"Sim, você está certa até ai. Agora o que pretende conseguir com essas informações?" Pela primeira vez desde que entrou na sala sua expressões mudaram de impassível e controladas para um sorriso, um dos sorrisos mais aterrorizantes que já havia visto, lembrando-o do próprio senhor das trevas.

"Faremos um acordo professor Snape, eu não contarei a ninguém essas informações, não me traria benefício algum transformar um mago tão poderoso e influente, além de outro especialista em poções e nas artes das trevas em inimigos"

Bem, a garota com certeza sabia melhor do que fazer inimigos poderosos sem ter ninguém para apoiá-la, mesmo assim não baixei minha guarda, não estava disposto a arriscar novamente.

"Também vou ajudá-lo a coletar informações do resto dos sonserinos e puro-sangues que puder, afinal é muito mais fácil eles deixarem escapar informações para uma garotinha de 12 anos do que para um professor e  
ex-agente duplo."

Nesse ponto ela tinha alguma razão, os alunos com certeza baixariam mais a guarda com um colega do que com um professor. Além disso, tirando Lucios e alguns outros, vários dos comensais da morte que escaparam da condenação mantinham distância dele, seja por suspeita que ele os entregasse a Dubledor ou por não quererem nenhum envolvimento que levantassem suspeitas.

Claro que ele não acreditava que essa garota faria qualquer coisa por boa vontade e altruísmo, afinal ela estava na Sonserina e não na Grifinoria.

"Muito bem e o que você receberia em troca?" disse num um tom que não indicasse interesse, embora seu sorriso parecesse maior.

"Em troca dos meus serviços, você terá que me ensinar tudo que puder, por começar com oclumencia, manter meus status de sangue em segredo e me informar tudo sobre os planos de Dubledor. Depois de fingir um momento de avaliação balancei a cabeça.

"A primeira é a segunda condição estão bem, mas não posso comprir a terceira". Ela fez um rosto de descontentamento, que poderia enganar a maioria, mas para alguém que treinou anos para ler pessoas, ficou claro que sabia que não aceitaria a primeira proposta e estava apenas jogando até chegar à proposta final. Sinceramente como essa garota cresceu para ter essas habilidades de negociações?

"Muito bem, então em vez dos planos de Dubledor, quero as informações que você saiba de qualquer plano que coloque minha vida em risco e que esse acordo fique apenas entre nós."

Essas condições eram certamente aceitáveis, as habilidades de oclumencia, legimencia, entre algumas outras, eram vitais para adquirir informações com segurança. Ela ser uma nascida trouxa garantiria que ela não nos traísse e pouquíssimas pessoas saberem desse fato o tornava mais fácil de ocultar.

Quanto à terceira condição ele não podia negá-la. Como um agente duplo ele perdeu a conta de quantas vezes quase morreu, por que seus dois mestres lhe recusaram informações que o colocavam na linha de fogo?

A última condição indicava que ele não poderia contar nada disso a Alvos, mas o homem já vinha manipulando um menino para seu bem maior, ele precisava realmente condenar essa garota ao mesmo destino dele? Não, ele não suportaria condenar essa criança ao mesmo tipo de existência dele. Ela ficaria melhor longe dos olhos do diretor.

"Muito bem senhorita Fernandez, se eu concorda-se com seus termos, como posso ter certeza de que irá cumpri-los?" Quando disse isso, ela tirou um pergaminho do bolso e abriu sobre a mesa.

"Este é um contrato mágico, qualquer acordo registrado aqui e aceito por vontade própria por suas partes, deve ser cumprido sobre a pena de sofrer um ferimento permanente em sua magia. Acredito que seja o suficiente?" Ela disse num tô muito sério para sua idade.

Sinceramente fiquei um pouco intrigado de onde ela poderia ter tirado algo assim, um contrato mágico era um objeto poderoso e de uso único, que magos usavam para fazer acordos importantes. Muitos bruxos os temia mais do que os votos perpétuos, por que enquanto o voto leva a vida do bruxo, o contrato leva a magia, se tivesse sorte o bruxo teria um grande diminuição em suas habilidades mágicas, se tivesse azar ele se tornaria um aborto.

Depois de alguns acenos com a varinha, ela me passou o contrato onde se lia.

 _Luravit Contractus  
(contrato juramentado)_

 _O indivíduo A deste contrato concorda em fornecer ao indivíduo B todas as informações que achar necessárias ou relevantes, assim como responder as perguntas do indivíduo B com relação atividades suspeitas, ilegais, envolvendo magia negra, magos das trevas, indivíduos ou acontecimentos que estão ou poção estar relacionados com qualquer um dos termos mencionados acima._

 _O indivíduo B concorda em fornecer todo o conhecimento e ensino mágico que dispõe, em troca das informações referidas acima e informar qualquer plano e acontecimento, que tenha conhecimento e que possa colocar o indivíduo A sobre ameaça ou perigo de vida._

 _Os indivíduo concordam em não divulgar qualquer informação que uma das partes ache relevante manter em segredo, assim como a existência desse contrato, a origem dos conhecimentos, ensinamentos e informações que possam adquirir um dos outros e o status de sangue do indivíduo A._

 _As duas primeiras partes do contrato podem ser interrompidas por qualquer uma das partes em questão com um aviso de 30 dias. Sendo que a terceira parte só pode ser interrompida com o acordo de vontade própria de ambas as partes._

 _Eu_ ___ _a parte A Eu __ __ _a parte B  
_

 _Estou ciente e estou ciente e concordo com os concordo com os termos do contrato termos do contrato._

Depois de olhar esse contrato eu não pude deixar de ficar surpreso, não só ele parecia cobrir todos os pontos, como também se algum de nós estivéssemos insatisfeito, poderíamos sair, mas não revelar os segredos da outra parte.

Com certeza parecia um dos contratos comerciais trouxas, o que me fez pensar se seus pais seriam advogados ( famosos por serem inescrupulosos, mentirosos e manipuladores), isso explicaria a mentalidade garota.

Depois de analisar cuidadosamente, para ver se não haveria nenhuma das famosas letrinhas miúdas, que advogados gostavam de por em seus contratos, eu assinei e entreguei para ela que assinou. No segundo seguinte o papel desapareceu, embora eu pudesse sentir o contrato dentro de mim.

"Bem professor, acredito que já estamos atrasados para o café da manhã, podemos nos encontrar aqui novamente por volta das 5 da tarde?" Depois que concordei com a cabeça ela saiu da sala.

Pelo bem ou pelo mal agora eu tinha uma aprendiz para ensinar a sobreviver em um mundo de mentiras, chantagem, manipulação e espionagem. Embora pelo que ela havia demonstrado até agora seria mais afiar suas habilidades do que realmente ensiná-la. Pensando nisso não pude conter um sorriso.


	18. Chapter 18

**capítulo XVIII-**

 **pov-Lucy  
**  
Depois de sair do escritório de Snape, andei até uma sala vazia e desmoronei. Isso foi tão cansativo, eu não queria fazer isso, não queria me envolver em outra guerra, ainda mais contra um monte de psicopatas, loucos e extremistas.

Os motivos que me levaram a isso foram:

1: Depois de descobrir que Dubledor ajudou um criminoso a fugir, o classifiquei como não confiável e perigoso.

2: Hogwarts não era realmente segura, como exemplo os eventos do últimos anos.

3: Dubledor muitas vezes abusava de seu cargo e influência, como no ano anterior, onde impediu que o ministério interviesse.

4: Os meios de informações bruxas eram facilmente manipulados tanto pelo ministério quanto por Dubledor.

5: Embora a primeira 'guerra bruxa' tenha acabado, suas causas como a intolerância, o preconceito, a queda do poder das grandes casas, etc, ainda estavam e presentes e facilmente visíveis em Hogwarts. Portanto uma segunda era mais que provável.

6: Eu não tinha nenhuma base no mundo bruxo em que me apoiar.

7: Eu precisava de informações reais sobre a situação real dos dois lados.

8: Eu precisava de um professor que me ensinasse coisa que não se achava em livros escolares.

9: Precisava de contatos no submundo no caso de ter que fugir ou me esconder.

10: Precisava de alguém para usar como escudo e camuflagem até ter poder suficiente para me proteger totalmente.

Por esses motivos decidi confrontar Snape, o homem parecia obedecer Dubledor, embora não parecesse totalmente leal ao homem, vivia em Hogwarts, não aceitaria abusos para um protegido, tinha acesso a todo tipo de informação, como espião seria o primeiro a saber sobre a guerra, tinha contato com os dois lados, assim como no submundo, tinha um vasto conhecimento na artes das trevas e não teria problemas morais em ensinar a uma criança e poderia usá-lo para alguma camuflagem.

A única questão era como fazê-lo me ajudar. Meu plano era usar meu conhecimento sobre a fuga de Black, obviamente Snape sabia que Dubledor tinha um dedo nisso, para negociar e convencê-lo de que poderia ser útil e leal a ele.

Eu tinha preparado vários mecanismos de contingência, para que ele não tentasse me silenciar, embora achasse que ele provavelmente apenas apagaria suas memórias se as negociações falhassem.

Felizmente meus anos trabalhando no exército, no meio de mercenários, comerciantes inescrupulosos e políticos de todos os tipos lhe permitiram ter sucesso.

Agora poderia concentrar em aumentar meu poder e influência, sem ser pega de surpresa. Se joga-se bem com minhas peças, depois de se formar em Hogwarts, eu poderia conseguir um trabalho de diplomata ou algo parecido e ficar longe desse país é da guerra, mas desfrutando dos benefícios dos contatos e ligações que consegui fazer aqui.

Mais tarde me encontrei com o Snape novamente e discutimos os detalhes mais finos da nossa parceria, eu entreguei as informações que tinha e ele me informou que Voldemort estava mais vivo e ativo dó que gostaria. Sinceramente eu esperava que o desgraçados não causa-se problemas até eu estar bem longe, mas com a ameaça de interferência da existência X, era melhor me preparar para o pior.

Também fiquei sabendo de alguns novos fatos realmente aterrorizantes da noite passada. Professor Lupi havia se esquecido de tomar sua poção, se transformado e fugido temporariamente para a floresta. Depois de alguma conversar, nos dois concordamos que seria melhor se eu espalha-se um pequeno boato a alguns alunos que espalhariam para a escola a verdade sobre o professor.

Não que não gosta-se do homem, ele era um excelente professor, mas ele havia esquecido de tomar a poção colocando todas as pessoas dentro do terreno da escola em perigo de serem infectadas ou mortas. Eu não poderia correr o risco disso ocorrer novamente e acabar morta pela incapacidade de alguém em tomar um remédio corretamente.

Além disso, agora eu teria Snape como professor particular, a demissão de Lupi junto com a vitória da taça e do campeonato das casas, fizeram com que ele me visse sobre uma luz ainda melhor, além de diminuir seu desgosto pela fuga de Black.

Quando a escola terminou ficou combinado que ela passaria a maior parte das férias na casa de Snape, onde ele começaria seu treinamento, sobre a desculpa de um curso de verão para seus pais.


	19. Chapter 19

**capítulo XIX- Severus e senhor Greengrass.**

 **pov-Lucy**

Quando ela chegou a casa do professor Snape, ficou surpresa por está em uma área trouxa. A maioria dos magos preferia viver em vilarejos bruxos ou longe das cidades.

A casa também parecia antiga a levando a acreditar que ele a havia herdado dos pais e apenas a usava durante o verão. Mesmo assim estava limpa e repleta de livros de diferentes temas, poções, feitiços, política, psicologia, magia negra e alguns outros.

Ele a mostrou um quarto de hóspedes, a cozinha, sua pequena biblioteca, a sala de estar e seu laboratório ( onde poderia entrar com sua supervisão).

 **pov-Severus  
**  
Lucy, como passei a chamá-la uma vez que estamos fora de Hogwarts, era uma companhia muito agradável, bem organizada e disciplinada quase não se percebia sua presença na casa, exceto pelas refeições, as aulas e os pequenos debates intelectuais.

Ela respeitava minha privacidade e não fazia perguntas pessoas, eu fazia o mesmo e passávamos a maior parte em silêncio lendo. Nas aulas ela se mostrava extremamente habilidosa, nunca reclamando da dificuldade e dominando rapidamente a arte da oclumencia, onde mesmo eu tinha tido a chance de ver muito pouco das suas lembranças (muitas delas desconexas e sem sentido).

Suas habilidades em poções também haviam chegado a um nível em que poderia dizer com orgulho que ela era minha aprendiz, ela aprendia não só as mais comuns mas também algumas sombrias.

Nossos debates sobre política, economia e psicológica era um dos momentos mais agradáveis do meu dia, a garota não tinha apenas o conhecimento, mas a mente crítica para questionar e argumentar os fatos.

Muitas vezes nos tempos livres, eu havia visto lendo vário jornais trouxas, em outras línguas e mesmos alguns bruxos de outros países, parecia que seus esforços e trabalho duro para se melhora não tinha limites. Imagino que alturas ela poderia alcançar se ela tivesse oportunidade e a ajuda certa.

 **pov-Lucy  
**  
Quando faltava duas semanas para o começo das aulas me despedi de Severus, como ele me pediu para chamá-lo e me preparei para ir a casa de Astória, onde ficaria, para assistir a final da copa de quadribol, até o recomeço das aulas.

Meu tempo na casa de Severus tinha sido muito agradável, fazia muito tempo desde que tive conversas tão interessantes e intelectualmente desafiadoras. Tive a chance de mostrar todo o alcance do meu potencial e me provar um ótimo investimento. Com certeza isso poderia ser útil no futuro.

Também tive acesso a um vasto conteúdo de pesquisa sobre poções, magias, artes das trevas e até a arte da cura. Todos com certeza com utilidades práticas no mundo real.

Além disso estudei e aprendi outras línguas, Severo me contara que esse ano Hogwarts sediaria o torneio tribruxo (embora não tenha nenhuma intenção de participar), seria a chance perfeita para fazer amizades e socializar com membros de outras escolas. Caso Hogwarts se torne muito perigosa era sempre bom ter mais opções.

Quando entrei na lareira dei um último aceno para Severo antes de jogar o pó no fogo e dizer "Greengrass Menor" e desaparecer no flur. Algumas pessoas podem reclamar que a viagem de flur é desconfortável, mas em comparação a ser lançada em um foguete, não é muita coisa.

Quando eu reapareci, estava em uma grande mansão de frete a uma Astória radiante, uma Dafine sorridente e um homem em seus 40 anos, de boa aparência e mantendo a compostura, enquanto tinha um olhar avaliador em seu rosto.

Depois de cumprimentar as meninas me apresentaram ao senhor Greengrass. Ele foi educado e pediu para as meninas me mostrasse o quarto em que ficaria. O quarto era grande, com uma cama enorme, depois de rapidamente organizar minhas coisas, fui colocar o assunto em dia com as meninas.

Na hora do jantar o senhor Greengrass, me perguntou sobre minha família, onde usei a história de capa que usava desde o primeiro ano, para evitar problemas. Minha mãe era uma bruxa americana, que conheceu meu pai enquanto ele fazia uma viagem pelos Estados Unidos, quando os dois se casaram ela veio morar na Inglaterra com ele e perdeu contato com a comunidade mágica.

Isso explicaria porque eu vivi no mundo trouxa, porque ninguém conhece minha mãe e porque não falava sobre minha linhagem de sangue (na América os status de sangue não eram levados a sério).

Depois disso ele mudou para assuntos como a escola, quadribol e negócios. Ele ficou alegremente surpreendido quando comecei a falar seriamente sobre o comércio. O que levou uma boa discussão e um largo sorriso no final do jantar.

No dia seguinte nos preparamos para ir ao estádio da copa. Depois de preparar uma pequena bagagem, subimos em uma carruagem puxada por dois Pégasos, que decolou vôo (tanto a carruagem, quanto os Pégasos ficaram invisíveis). Durante a viagem Dafine e Astória conversavam sobre o que esperar, enquanto eu e seu pai conversávamos sobre as leis de comércio com os duendes.

Quando pousamos eu já era tratada como um membro da família, pelo menos os olhos do senhor Greengrass, diziam que se eu fosse um garoto, ele estaria me causando com uma de suas filhas.

Depois chegar, falamos com um bruxo horrivelmente disfarçado de trouxa, que nos levou até uma enorme tenda, que por dentro tinha o tamanho de uma enorme casa totalmente mobiliada em um estilo elegante e agradável. Depois de nós acomodar fomos levados a outra tenda onde havia várias pessoas bem vestidas e elegantes.

Depois de deixar Dafine e Astória com outras garotas que pareciam ter os mesmos interesses, segui atrás do senhor Greengrass que me apresentou a várias pessoas importantes de diferentes países, algumas para sua surpresa cumprimentei em sua língua nativa.

Uma vez que demonstrei ter habilidades sociais e conhecimento político e econômico, ele não se importou em me trazer junto me usando para  
infeccioná-los enquanto eu o usava para ter acesso a essas pessoas.

Quando o horário do início do jogo se aproximava, nos reunirmos e seguimos em direção ao camarote de honra, quando chegamos lá reconheci o trio problema cercado por cabeças vermelhas. Quando eles olharam para nos simplesmente cumprimentados com um aceno de cabeça e sentamos em nossos lugares.

Alguns segundos depois eles se viraram depressa. Avançando vagarosamente pela segunda fila, em direção a três lugares ainda vazios, vinham ninguém menos que Lúcio Malfoy, seu filho Draco e uma mulher que supus ser sua mãe. Draco se parecia muito com o pai. A mãe também era loura; alta e magra e bonita.

"Ah, Fudge" disse o Sr. Malfoy, ao homem que acabara de chegar(e que ela reconheceu como o idiota), junto a um estrangeiro "Como vai? Acho que você não conhece minha mulher, Narcisa? Nem o nosso filho, Draco?"

"Como estão, como estão?" disse o idiota (que parecia ter um cargo maior do que sua inteligência indicava), sorrindo e se curvando para a Sra. Malfoy.

"E me permitam apresentar a vocês o Sr. Oblansk ("Obalonsk, senhor"), bem, o ministro da Magia da Bulgária, e de qualquer modo ele não consegue entender nenhuma palavra do que estou dizendo, portanto não faz diferença. E vejamos quem mais, você conhece Arthur Weasley, imagino? "

Um momento tenso se seguiu, parecia que o Sr. Weasley e o Sr. Malfoy tinham algumas desavenças.

"Meu Deus, Arthur!" disse ele baixinho. "Que foi que você precisou vender para comprar lugares no camarote de honra? Com certeza sua casa não teria rendido tudo isso, não?"

O idiota, que não estava prestando atenção comentou:

"Lúcio acabou de fazer uma generosa contribuição para o Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Está aqui como meu convidado."

"Que... que bom" disse o Sr. Weasley com um sorriso muito forçado.

Os olhos do Sr. Malfoy se voltaram para Greger, que corou de leve, mas retribuiu o seu olhar com determinação. Eu sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo os lábios do Sr. Malfoy se crisparem. Os Malfoy se orgulhavam de ter o sangue puro; em outras palavras, consideravam qualquer pessoa que descendesse de trouxas, como ela e eu, gente de segunda classe. No entanto, sob o olhar de tantas pessoas influentes ele se recusou a fazer uma cena. 

Acenou a cabeça com desdém para o Sr. Weasley e continuou a avançar em direção aos lugares vazios. Draco lançou a o trio um olhar de desprezo, depois se virou para nos e cumprimentou, assim como seu pai.

"Greengrass, Lucy, como vão?" disse Draco.

"Bem Draco. Senhor e senhora Malfoy é um prazer conhecê-los." Eu disse assim como os Greengrass. Embora minha relação com Draco tenha melhorado um pouco, eu ainda preferia manter uma certa distância da família dele, não só eles declaravam seu extremismos de sangue, como também eram muito arrogantes. Quanto aos Greengrass geralmente eram neutros e tinham vários negócios concorrentes com os Malfoys por isso se evitavam.

Quando eles se sentaram um homem entrou no camarote de honra.

"Todos prontos?" Perguntou ele, o rosto redondo e excitado brilhando como um queijo holandês. "Ministro, podemos começar?"

"Quando você quiser, Ludo" Eu quase desmaiei, o idiota era realmente o ministro da magia! Eu só podia pensar em quem poderia estar usando ele como marionete.

Ludo puxou a varinha, apontou-a para a própria garganta, disse "Sonorus!" e então, sobrepondo-se à zoeira que agora enchia o estádio lotado falou; sua voz reboou, ecoando em cada canto das arquibancadas:

"Senhoras e senhores... bem-vindos! Bem-vindos à final da quadrigentésima vigésima segunda Copa Mundial de Quadribol!"


	20. Chapter 20

**capítulo XX- O jogo e os comensais da morte**

 **pov-Lucy**

Quando os mascotes dos dois times acabaram de se apresentar, me senti um pouco deprimida, primeiro foram as Veelas, criaturas na forma de belas mulheres que conseguiam enfeitiçar os homens. Não senti nada, enquanto olhava para elas, os garotos mais jovens foram facilmente atraídos, enquanto aos adultos mantiveram o decoro mas ainda estavam fascinados, isso apenas deixava claro o que eu havia perdido.

Quanto aos Leprechauns, eles flutuavam as arquibancadas deixando cair uma chuva de moedas de ouro, infelizmente era ouro falso que desaparecia depois de algumas horas, me lembrando da minha falta de dinheiro ( gastei a maior parte das minhas economias, junto com o dinheiro que vinha desviando a anos dos meus pais, quando fazia a contabilidade da família, para comprar o pergaminho de contrato).

Felizmente o jogo havia começado para distraí-la, além do fato de estar conseguindo ter uma boa conversa com o ministro búlgaro (que parecia feliz em ter alguém para conversar em sua língua nativa).

O jogo tinha sido razoavelmente interessante, há lembrava um pouco os vôos de treinamento de seu próprio pelotão, quando tinham que voar a 8000 pés de altura, enquanto se esquivavam de seus ataques mágicos. E embora tenha acontecido um evento interessante aqui e ali no final a partida foi decidida pelo fator do tempo, o time irlandês tinha vantagem em trabalho de equipe enquanto o time búlgaro tinha o melhor apanhador, se Krum não pega-se o pomo rapidamente a Irlanda teria uma vantagem irreversível.

No final foi isso que aconteceu, vendo que seu time não poderia mais ganhar, Krum capturou o pomo para evitar uma derrota por uma larga diferença de pontos. Quando estava me felicitando o ministro búlgaro por um bom jogo ele disse em um forte sotaque. "Bom, batalhamos valentemente" com a voz triste.

"O senhor fala a nossa língua!" exclamou o ministro/idiota indignado. "E vem me obrigando a falar por mímica o dia inteiro!"

"Bom, foi muito engraçado" disse o ministro búlgaro, encolhendo os ombros. Eu lhe dei um sorriso travesso, que foi retribuído com uma piscadela.

Horas depois do fim do jogo eu estava dormindo quando acordei der repente. Prestei atenção por um segundo antes de pegar minha varinha e minhas roupas e correr até o quarto do senhor Greengrass. 

Rapidamente lhe dei um empurrão que o fez pular da cama.

"Pelas barbas de Merlin, o que foi?" disse ele se recuperando do susto. Imediatamente lhe entreguei o casaco e disse no tom mais sério que pude produzir.

"Rápido, pegue sua varinha e me ajude a tirar as meninas daqui, estamos sobre ataque." Ele me olhou por um segundo, antes de entender o que havia dito, como um homem rico e poderoso, além de neutro, ele possuía inimigos dos dois lados e quando foi informado que estava sobre ataque decidiu que era melhor prevenir que remediar.

Enquanto ele pegava as garotas, olhei para fora da barraca, os barulhos pareciam vir do leste em uma área mais externa do acampamento, mas estava se aproximando rapidamente. Quando eles voltaram já tinha alguma correria do lado de fora.

Saímos rapidamente e fomos em direção a floresta, longe da confusão, quando der repente, Astória foi separada pela bagunça, o senhor Greengrass e Dafine estavam sendo levados pela multidão.

Imediatamente me virei e comecei a procurá-la, Astória era meu elo de ligação com sua família e o meio que poderia usar para conseguir apoio e recursos, não podia deixar que nada acontece a ela.

Com uma rápida corrida consegui alcançá-la, segurando sua mão comecei a correr novamente em direção a floresta, foi quando eu vi, um bando de homens encapuzados e com máscaras avançado em nossa direção, enquanto incendiavam barracas e fazia algumas pessoas flutuarem no ar, provavelmente as levando como reféns.

Der repente vi um dos homens olhar para nos e começar a levantar a varinha, sem pensar duas vezes, ergui a minha e lancei um dos meus feitiços preferidos (algo que criei, com a ajuda de Snape, baseada nas armas de fogo trouxas), diferente do feitiço Sectumsempra que se concentrava em cortar, o meu se concentrava em perfurar.

Quando o feitiço atingiu a cabeça do homem, fez um pequeno buraco em sua testa, antes de criar uma bela flor vermelha, com sangue e pedaços de celebro, na parte de traz e espirrando em seus companheiros mascarados.

Enquanto eles estavam confusos e em choque, com a primeira morte que causei nesse mundo, peguei uma Astória paralisada pela mão e sumi com ela em meio a multidão, só parando quando chegamos a floresta, onde encontramos seu pai e irmã, nos procurando na borda.

Assim que nós afastamos da multidão, o senhor Greengrass removeu uma bola do tamanho de uma maçã do bolso e pediu para por a mão nela, logo depois o mundo começou a girar, senti uma fisgada no umbigo e caí de pé na frente dos portões da mansão dos Greengrass. "É uma chave de portal para emergências, mas é preciso estar em um lugar aberto para funcionar." explicou o senhor Greengrass.

No dia seguinte a refeição foi silenciosa. Astória me agradeceu por tê-la ajudado, mas não falou muito mais, parecia que ainda se recuperava dos eventos da última noite. Dafine tinha olheiras sobre os olhos e parecia cansada. O senhor Greengrass estava de péssimo humor, ele leu no jornal  
(que mais anunciavam os eventos da noite do que realmente informavam alguma coisa), que todos os Comensais da Morte haviam fugido, depois de verem a marca negra no céu.

Esse tipo de evento era ruim para um empresário como ele, eu sabia muito bem que tempos assim só eram bons para quem negociava armas e munição (mas como bruxos não usavam armas de fogo, não era realmente um bom investimento).

A única notícia que pareceu animá-lo um pouco foi a morte de um homem chamado Clafos (que segundo os jornais fazia parte dos mascarados da noite anterior e provavelmente morreu ao ser atingido por uma maldição, que lhe explodiu a cabeça, por um de seus companheiros), aparentemente o homem vinha concorrendo com ele a anos no mercado de caldeirões.


	21. Chapter 21

**capítulo XXI- Pontos de vista e anúncios**

 **pov-senhor Greengrass**

Quando eu conheci a melhor amiga de minhas filhas, fiquei realmente surpreso. Mesmo que as garotas tivesse cantado louvores sobre ela, sempre pensei que fossem exagerados, mas a garota era ainda mais surpreendente.

Sempre mantinha um tom amigável e boas maneiras, mas quando começava a conversar sobre economia e política, mostrava uma desenvoltura inimaginável para sua idade.

Durante a abertura da copa demonstrou grande habilidades sociais e domínio sobre diferentes línguas. Claro que percebi que ela estava me usando para ter acesso a figuras importantes, assim como eu estava usando-a para impressioná-los e ela sabia disso, contudo estava satisfeita com o benefício mútuo. No camarote conseguiu ter um grande diálogo com o ministro búlgaro e me deu a chance de discutir alguns empreendimentos com ele.

Na noite depois da copa foi a primeira a perceber algo errado, mesmo durante um momento de crise ela permaneceu calma e com a varinha preparada para qualquer eventualidade, mesmo conseguido trazer Astória em segurança quando nos deparamos.

Sinceramente, ela até mesmo conseguiu me ajudar com minha carga de trabalho no escritório, que tinha aumentado enormemente por causa da confusão que os comensais da morte causaram.

Quando levei as três garotas para o Beco Diagonal para fazer as compras, ela me surpreendeu novamente, quando cumprimentava e falava amigavelmente com os funcionários de cada loja que passamos, como se fossem velhos conhecidos. Embora parecesse que seu relacionamento com a dona da loja de roupas estava mais para velhas inimigas, quando ela convencia a mulher a lhe vender, uma roupa de gala com corte masculino (ela parecia ter um sério problema com saias e vestidos).

Se ela fosse um garoto eu a casaria imediatamente com uma das minhas filhas e começaria a ensiná-la a dirigir meus negócios. Na verdade eu poderia lhe oferecer algum apoio agora em troca de ajudar minhas filhas a dirigir a empresa, assim se o pior acontecer e ambas se casarem com maridos incompetentes nos negócios, elas teriam alguém em que se apoiar.

Com o treinamento certo a garota poderia se tornar uma ótima guardiã para minha família, afinal ela era esperta, inteligente, talentosa, calma sobre pressão e boa amiga de minhas filhas. Sim, eu estudaria os benefícios dessa idéia.

 **pov-Astoria**

A viagem até Hogwarts tinha sido tranqüila e passamos o tempo conversando ou jogando xadrez bruxo. Eu geralmente era boa, mas contra Lucy mesmo as peças pareciam hesitantes em jogar.

Enquanto o trem andava eu me lembrava das minhas férias. Papai parecia que poderia nos casar com Lucy a qualquer momento, eu sabia que ele ia gostar dela. Muitas vezes os dois pareciam velhos amigos que a muito tinham sido separados e agora colocavam a conversar em dia falando sobre política, economia, comércio e outros assuntos que ela não entendia tão bem.

Eu ainda estava um pouco assustada com os eventos que ocorrerão na copa. Quando eu me separei e Lucy me achou, não podia estar mais aliviada, mas então nos vimos os comensais da morte e um deles apontou sua varinha para nos, fiquei congelada de medo.

Então der repente um buraco apareceu em sua máscara e uma explosão de vermelho saiu da parte de trás de sua cabeça. Levei um segundo para perceber que Lucy tinha sua varinha apontada para o homem e entender o que ela havia acabado de fazer, antes que ela pegasse minha mão e corresse me arrastando junto.

Eu entendia que ela havia matado aquele homem para nos proteger, mas mesmo assim fiquei assustada com sua falta de reação. Ela agia como se apenas tivesse matado um inseto qualquer e esquecido o assunto, como se já tivesse feito isso várias vezes.

Quando déssemos do trem e fomos para as carruagens fiquei assustada, as carruagens, que sempre haviam se movido sozinhas, estavam sendo puxada por horríveis cavalos esqueléticos, mas ninguém parecia notar. No momento em que ia chamar minha irmã, Lucy pegou minha mão e disse no meu ouvido.

"Não se preocupe, são testrais. Aja como se não os visse, vou te explicar mais tarde" Eu concordei com a cabeça e a segui, mais tarde ela me explicou que eles eram animais mágicos, que só poderiam ser vistos por aqueles que já tinham visto alguém morrer.

Depois disso comecei a desconfiar que sua vida não tivesse sido tão fácil e comum como ela nos levará a acreditar. Mesmo assim ela era minha amiga e alguém que me protegeu. Eu usaria todos os métodos que pudesse para pagar esse favor e protegê-la também, afinal os sonserinos poderiam não ser nobres, mas protegíamos o que nos era preciso.

 **pov-Lucy**

O tempo estava terrível quando chegamos ao castelo, uma tão chuva intensa que parecia que estávamos debaixo d'água. Lançando um feitiço impermeável em minhas roupas e sapatos e fazendo o mesmo com as meninas, corremos para dentro do grande salão.

Quando sentamos na mesa da Sonserina dei uma olhada na mesa dos professores, o novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas ainda não tinha chegado, embora Severus tivesse me dito (a contra gosto) que esse tinha a capacidade para o cargo e seria menos problemático que o último.

Enquanto Dubledor fazia seu pronunciamento após o banquete ouviu-se uma trovoada ensurdecedora e as portas do Salão Principal se escancararam. 

Apareceu um homem parado à porta, apoiado em um longo cajado e coberto por uma capa de viagem preta. Todas as cabeças no Salão Principal se viraram para o estranho, repentinamente iluminado por um relâmpago que cortou o teto.

Ele baixou o capuz, sacudiu uma longa juba de cabelos grisalhos ainda escuros e começou a caminhar em direção à mesa dos professores. Um ruído metálico e abafado ecoava pelo salão a cada passo que ele dava, presumi que uma de suas pernas era uma prótese.

Quando alcançou a ponta da mesa, virou à direita e mancou pesadamente até Dumbledore. Mais um relâmpago cruzou o teto. O relâmpago revelou nitidamente as feições do homem e seu rosto era cheio de terríveis cicatrizes, além de ter um olho protético, me lembrando de muitos dos veteranos mais sortudos que tinham sobrevivido a esses tipos de ferimentos no final da guerra.

O estranho chegou-se a Dumbledore. Estendeu a mão direita, que era tão cheia de cicatrizes quanto o rosto, e o diretor a apertou, murmurando palavras que eu não pude ouvir. Parecia estar fazendo perguntas ao estranho, que abanava negativamente a cabeça, sem sorrir, e respondia em voz baixa. Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça e indicou ao homem o lugar vazio à sua direita.

O estranho se sentou, sacudiu a juba grisalha para afastá-la do rosto, puxou um prato de salsichas para si, levou-o ao que restara do nariz e cheirou-o (provavelmente buscando vestígios de poção) . Tirou então uma faquinha do bolso, espetou a salsicha e começou a comer. Seu olho normal fixava as salsichas, mas o outro dava voltas na órbita registrando o salão e os estudantes.

"Gostaria de apresentar o nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas " disse Dumbledore, animado, em meio ao silêncio. " Prof. Moody" Ninguém parecia compartilhar seu entusiasmo, embora eu não pudesse entender porque, mesmo que a aparência do homem não fosse a mais agradável, ele era Olho-Tonto Moody um auror veterano que lutou ( e mais importante sobreviveu) a mais lutas contra magos das trevas do que a maioria das pessoas se atrevem a tentar. Mesmo Severos admitia a habilidade do homem.

Depois disso Dubledor anúncio o torneio tribruxo. Que na minha opinião apenas mostrava os bárbaros que os bruxos podiam ser, colocando seus alunos para disputarem uns contra os outros em provas potencialmente mortais, por um pouco de ouro e glória. Parecia que estávamos na época dos gladiadores.

As únicas coisas boas eram que ninguém era obrigado a se inscrever e a delegações de Beauxbatons e de Durmstrang viriam para Hogwarts, o que me permitiria fazer contato com membros de outras escolas e talvez garantir uma vaga de transferência, caso as coisas ficassem ruins aqui no Reino Unido.


	22. Chapter 22

**capítulo XXII- Aulas e doninha.**

 **pov-Lucy  
**  
As aulas desse ano começaram normalmente, Trato das criaturas mágicas se mostrou menos agradável do que pensava, o professor Hagrid, um meio-gigante, que parecia ter mais ter mais habilidade ensinando animais do que pessoas havia nos forçado a cuidar de algo que ele chamava de explosivins.

Eles pareciam lagostas sem casca, deformadas, terrivelmente pálidas e de aspecto pegajoso, as pernas saindo dos lugares mais estranhos e sem cabeça visível. Havia uns cem deles, com uns quinze centímetros de comprimento, rastejando uns sobre os outros, batendo às cegas contra as paredes das caixas. Desprendiam um cheiro forte de peixe podre. De vez em quando, soltavam faíscas da cauda e, com um leve bum, se deslocavam alguns centímetros à frente. Cuidar dessas coisas foi desagradável.

Felizmente, enquanto fazia isso, conversei com o professor sobre as criaturas que habitavam a floresta proibida. Depois que ele falou sobre várias delas, sugeri que nossas aulas seriam melhores se ele nos ensinasse primeiro sobre as criaturas locais e deixasse os cuidados dessa criatura mais exóticos para os alunos do quarto ano.

Ele deu uma olhada para os outros alunos para ver como reagiram a minha opinião. Ao verem que poderiam escapar de cuidar de uma criatura tão repulsiva, jogando a tarefa para seus seniores, eles imediatamente concordaram e incentivaram a mudança. Muitos sonserinos disseram que não poderiam privar seus seniores de uma oportunidade dessas.

Quando a aula terminou, deixamos o professor preparando os explosivins para os quartanistas, enquanto todos nós voltamos para o castelo com um sorriso no rosto (mesmo os lufa-lufas conhecidos por serem amáveis).

Aritmancia se mostrou uma matéria interessante, onde estudávamos a magia como algo semelhante a energia física e tentávamos calcular seus efeitos na realidade. Embora um pouco arcaico místico, no geral parecia os estudos feitos para a criação e utilização dos orbes de cálculo da minha vida passada, portanto consegui entender bastante bem a matéria.

No horário do almoço, eu e as meninas estávamos na fila para entrar no grande salão quando ouvimos uma confusão. Olhando para trás vimos Potter e Malfoy tendo outras de suas brigas, sinceramente eu apenas esperava que ele não perdesse pontos da Sonserina já na primeira semana.

Estava quase dentro do grande salão quando vi Draco puxando a varinha para atacar, mas foi transformado em uma doninha por Moody que estava atrás dele. Quando a doninha tentou fugir para as masmorras, Olho-tonto usou um feitiço para capturá-la e fazê-la quicar.

Normalmente eu não entraria em uma disputa entre um professor e um aluno, mas aquela situação me trazia vários benefícios. Eu tinha o apoio das regras, uma vez que era proibido para um professor atacar um aluno que não representava ameaça com magia, Draco poderia ser um garoto mimado, mas recompensava quem o ajudava e por último melhoraria minha imagem, uma vez que sonserinos defendiam os seus.

Sacando minha varinha, lancei rapidamente um feitiço desarmante, que embora tenha sido defendido, quebrou sua concentração. Ainda apontando minha varinha para ele falei.

"Acho que é o bastante professor, o diretor não ficaria feliz de saber que você está andando por aí enfeitiçando os alunos. Se você tiver mais algum problema com Malfoy, vou ficar feliz em acompanhá-lo até o escritório do professor Snape."

Todos ficaram em silêncio, olhando entre mim e o professor, até ele responder com um rosnado.

"Snape em, ele é um velho amigo de outros tempos. Estou querendo mesmo conversar com o velho Snape... vamos." Com um aceno de varinha ele voltou Malfoy ao normal e saiu em direção as masmorras arrastando o garoto pelo braço.

Depois que eles saíram de vista, eu voltei e me sentei na mesa da Sonserina. Já tinha alcançado meu objetivo, não precisava arriscar minha sorte ficando no meio do confronto dos dois professores.

Só encontrei novamente com Olho-tonto na sua sala de aula, ele me encarou por um momento, antes de olhar para o resto da turma e começar uma explicação básica sobre os diferentes ramos da magia negra e o que iríamos estudar. Quando a aula acabou, a maioria dos alunos estavam um pouco pálidos, por causa das explicações do professor sobre os diferentes tipos de magia negra e seus efeitos no corpo humano.


	23. Chapter 23

**capítulo-XXIII- Visitantes e quatro campeões**

 **pov-Lucy**

Nessa manhã, enquanto ia tomar café encontrei vários alunos lendo o anúncio na porta do grande salão.

 _Torneio Tribruxo_

 _As delegações de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang chegarão às seis horas, sexta-feira, 30 de outubro. As aulas terminarão uma hora antes.  
Os alunos deverão guardar as mochilas e livros em seus dormitórios e se reunir na entrada do castelo para receber os nossos hóspedes antes da Festa de Boas-Vindas._

Nossos visitantes finalmente iriam chegar, eu tinha que estar pronta e não desperdiçar nenhum chance que tivesse. Afinal Severos me avisou que vinham ocorrendo sinais de que algo se aproximava. Eu tinha que estar pronta para fugir o mais rápido possível caso esse navio afundasse.

Uma semana depois estávamos todos do lado de fora esperando as delegações chegarem. Depois de um tempo detectei um movimento no céu, a cima da floresta. Logo os outros alunos também perceberam. Uma enorme carruagem azul-clara do tamanho de um casarão, puxada por doze cavalos alados, todos baios, cada um parecendo um elefante de tão grande, se aproximava em alta velocidade.

Depois de fazer uma aterrissagem dramática, a porta da carruagem se abriu e um garoto de azul saiu, logo depois veio a maior mulher que ela já havia visto, praticamente da mesma altura que seu professor de trato de criaturas mágicas, embora ela se vestisse de forma muito mais elegante. Aparentemente essa era a diretora de Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime.

Atrás dela haviam 12 de seus alunos, vestindo uniformes de seda, tremendo de frio. Se isso mostra-se alguma coisa era que eles eram despreparados. O básico de quando se vai fazer uma viagem era saber o clima da região em que iria e usar roupas adequadas, no mínimo eles poderiam lançar sobre eles mesmo um charme de aquecimento. Se tivesse que apostar, apenas no que vi até agora, suas chances de vitória no torneio eram magras.

Alguns minutos depois eles ouviram um barulho constante vindo do lago, antes que um antigo navio a vela (semelhante aos que aparecem em história de terror) subisse a tona.

Quando seus passageiros desembarcaram, ela viu o diretor de Durmstrang, Karkaroff, um homem já de certa idade, com o físico de um estudioso, mas um rosto que demonstrava astúcia.

Atrás dele tinha 12 estudantes também, vestindo roupas grossas e capaz de pele. Quando eles entraram no castelo eu reconheci um deles, era Krum.

Depois disso todos os alunos voltaram para o grande salão e sentaram em suas mesas. Infelizmente, os alunos de Beauxbatons, que eram meu principal objetivo se sentaram com os corvinais, enquanto os alunos da Durmstrang se sentaram em nossa mesa.

Draco e os outros rapidamente foram tentar conversar com Krum. Enquanto isso preferi conversa com alguns dos alunos que pareciam ter dificuldade com nossa língua, eles ficaram bastante felizes em ter alguém dessa escola que fala-se búlgaro. 

Durante o banquete cada um de nós falou sobre as comidas de nossas próprias nações, enquanto discutimos os sobre os pratos franceses.

Quando o banquete terminou, Dubledor apresentou dois funcionários do ministério que estariam trabalhando no torneio e as regras que estariam impostas aqueles que colocassem seu nome no cálice de fogo.

Quando tudo terminou, os visitantes votaram para suas acomodações e nos fomos para os dormitórios. Agora eu tinha que pensar em uma maneira de me aproximar dos alunos da Beauxbatons, uma escola no mesmo nível que Hogwarts, mas em um país muito mais tolerante e aberto quanto ao status de sangue, além de estar razoavelmente longe do Reino Unido.

Quanto a Durmstrang, era extremamente ligada ao conceito de sangue-puro e mesmo que ensinasse magia negra, duvido que pudessem me mostrar algo que Severos não poderia. O único motivo de me aproximar de seus alunos, era por que um dia eles ou as informações que me dessem poderiam me ser úteis.

Na noite seguinte, no dia das bruxas, os nomes dos campeões foram anunciados. Sem grande surpresa Vitor Krum foi selecionado, seguido por Fleur Delacour da Beauxbatons e por fim Cedrico Diggory o apanhador e atual capitão do time da Lufa-lufa. Todos eles seguiram para uma sala separada e quando Dubledor ia dar a noite por encerrada um quarto nome saiu do cálice, Harry Potter foi chamado enviado para a sala, Dubledor mandou todos voltarem a seus dormitórios antes de rapidamente correr atrás do garoto, junto com os outros dois diretores e funcionários do ministério.

Alguma coisa não está me cheirando bem, primeiro a marcar negra na copa e agora isso, não poderia ser coincidência. Amanhã eu teria que falar com Severos e ver o que ele sabia.


	24. Chapter 24

**capítulo XXIV - Fleur Delacour**

 **pov-Lucy**

Depois de fazer um relatório sobre tudo o que descobri, tanto sobre os alunos de Hogwarts, quanto de Durmstrang para Snape, ele me informou que provavelmente havia um verdadeiro comensal da morte dentro de Hogwarts. Além disso sua marca negra vinha incomodando-o desde o começo do ano e por isso deveria ficar atenta.

Portanto havia notícias boa e ruim, a ruim era que a guerra poderia estourar mais rápido do que o previsto e a boa (que estava mais para um prêmio de consolação) meus distintivo enfeitiçados de Potter Fede estavam vendendo muito bem, não que tivesse algo contra Potter, mas eram fáceis de fazer e eu precisava de dinheiro para pagar as despesas da minha fuga.

Uma semana antes da primeira tarefa, tivemos permissão para ir a Hogsmeade. Essa seria a primeira vez que iria até o vilarejo bruxo e estava curiosa para ver o que poderia encontrar.

Depois de visitar várias lojas junto com Astória e outros alunos da Sonserina, nos acomodamos em uma mesa no três vassoura, junto com alguns corvinais que havia feito amizade. O lugar me lembrava de alguns bares que freqüentava com meus subordinados, possuía uma atmosfera animada e convidativa.

Enquanto bebíamos cerveja amanteigadas, eu extraia as informações sobre os alunos de Beauxbatons que podia. Já havia conseguido entrar em termos amigáveis com uns dois alunos, mas precisava, no mínimo, impressionar com sua campeã ou diretora para ter alguma chance.

No dia seguinte, na biblioteca, tirei a sorte grande. Potter e Greger estavam falando sobre maneiras de derrotar um dragão! De algum modo (provavelmente Dubledor), eles ficaram sabendo que a primeira tarefa teria dragões. Essa seria minha chance de conseguir entrar em bons termos com Beauxbatons.

Reunindo minhas coisas, fui até uma sala secreta que usava como laboratório (tinha a permissão do zelador para isso). Depois de pegar um dos meus últimos projetos, procurei os garotos da Beauxbatons que tinha contato e pedi que me arranjasse um encontro com Delacour.

Algumas horas depois estava dentro da carruagem azul-clara, frente a frente com Fleur. Assim como imaginei, o lugar era maior por dentro do que por fora, com móveis finos e uma decoração que lembrava a realeza.

No entanto minha concentração estava na pessoa a minha frente, ela era realmente bonita e eu suspeitava que possuía um pouco de sangue de veela. Assim como sua aparência sua voz também era bela, mesmo com sotaque.

"Muito bem, meus colegas disseram que você tem algo para mim. Então o que seria isso?"

"Pensei que você estaria interessada em informações sobre a primeira tarefa." Quando ela não demonstrou nenhuma curiosidade sobre o assunto confirmei que ela já sabia sobre os dragões. Portanto usei minha próxima cartada. "Entendo, parece que o campeão de Hogwarts não é o único que já sabe."

Agora eu havia pegado seu interesse, aparentemente ela pensou que fosse a única dos campeões que sabia sobre o que os aguardava. "Bem, se outros já sabem, não acho que suas informações sejam mais necessárias." Ela disse revelando um pequeno traço de irritação.

"Eles podem saber o que os aguarda, mas eu tenho o meio para ultrapassá-lo" Disse colocando um sorriso astuto no rosto. Ela me olhou com desconfiança e desdém antes de pensar melhor e ver o que eu poderia estar armando.

"E que métodos você teria para enfrentar o que me espera? Um feitiço ou um amuleto mágico?" Ela disse de modo depreciativo.

"Tenho um item que pode incapacitar temporariamente seu problema escamoso, para que você possa completar com segurança sua tarefa." Eu disse colocando a bolsa que tinha trazido em cima da mesa entre nós.

"Vamos dizer que o item nessa bolsa realmente possa fazer o que diz, então a quem mais você ofereceu isso e o que quer em troca" Ela disse me lançado um olhar desconfiado.

"Até agora você é a única a quem ofereci esse acordo e se aceitar a única a quem vou propor." Com isso ela parecia mais satisfeita, afinal se minhas habilidades se mostrassem reais ela seria a única a dispor do método.

"Quanto ao que eu quero, é que você use sua influência e de sua família para me conseguir uma vaga em Beauxbatons caso eu necessite, além de algum apoio caso eu vá para lá." Depois de dizer isso ela me olhou com olhos ainda mais vigilantes, parecia que não acreditava na minha palavra.

" E por que você gostaria de vir para Beauxbatons? Mesmo que eu acredite que ela seja muito melhor que Hogwarts, não vejo motivo para você fazer tudo isso apenas por uma vaga." Eu tinha que dar uma explicação convincente para que ela acreditar em mim, portanto o melhor curso de ação seria dizer trechos da verdade.

" Senhorita Delacour você está ciente dos acontecimentos na copa de quadribol?" Quando ela acenou com a cabeça continuei. " As coisas estão ficando instáveis por aqui, a sinais de que algo grande vai acontecer e se uma segunda guerra mágica acontecer, eu não vou querer estar no meio dela."

Por alguns segundos a sala ficou em silêncio, enquanto ela absorvia a seriedade da situação. Quando ela falou novamente dava para ver que ela acreditava na minha palavra.

"Muito bem. Por enquanto me explique como esse seu item funciona." Abrindo a bolsa tirei uma caixa e a abrir, dentro tinha três objetos iguais, que se qualquer trouxa visse, reconheceria como granadas.

"Esse é um item que criei, se você remover esse pino e arremessá-la, ela vai detonar com o impacto e liberar uma potente poção do sono, que vai colocar para dormir qualquer um que toque." Ela olhou um pouco duvidosa para os objetos antes de começar a fazer perguntas.

"Você tem certeza de que isso pode derrubar um Dragão? Além disso, embora sejam pequenas, é contra as regras levar algo além da varinha.

"As escamas podem atrasar um pouco o efeito, mas se você atingir próximo a cabeça não deve haver problemas, vou te dar uma amostra da poção para que possa testá-la, junto com o antídoto. Quanto as regras, tudo o que precisa fazer é tomar o antídoto antes de entrar na área, ele vai fazer efeito durante algumas horas e usar um feitiço convocatório para pegar a bolsa, que você pode pedir para um de seus amigos levarem para a arquibancada. Não a regras dizendo que você não pode convocar objetos com sua varinha."

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos avaliando minhas palavras. Eu estava dando três granadas para ela, assim como uma amostra da poção e o antídoto. Ela viu que com isso, poderia testar tanto a eficiência da poção, a veracidade do antídoto e o funcionamento das granadas, deixando duas para usar na tarefa.

"Muito bem, vou aceitar nosso acordo." Disse se levantando e apertando minha mão. "Mas lembre-se, se isso não funcionar como disse ou for algum tipo de armação, você não sairá impune!" Ela disse em um tom que deixava claro que não era apenas um aviso.

"Eu cumpro os acordos que faço senhorita Delacour. Tenho certeza que ficará feliz com meus produtos, apenas não se esqueça da sua parte do acordo." Eu também disse largando sua mão e dando um sorriso educado, antes de sair.


	25. Chapter 25

**capítulo XXV - Baile**

 **pov-Lucy**

Todos estavam animados com a primeira tarefa do torneio tribruxo, que aconteceu hoje. Afinal não era todos os dias que você via um bruxo enfrentado um dragão.

A prova ocorreu em uma arena semelhante a um coliseu, o que achei incrivelmente apropriado, onde os trouxas jogam pessoas para virar comida de leão, os bruxos mandão pessoas para virar comida de dragão. O objetivo da prova era conseguir pegar um ovo dourado que estava junto com a ninhada do dragão. Onde os campeões receberiam notas dos juízes de acordo com seus desempenhos.

Cedrico tinha transfigurado uma pedra no em cachorro e o usou como distração. Enquanto o dragão se concentrava no cão ele avançou para pegar o ovo, infelizmente o dragão percebeu e o atacou, quase acertando-o, ele conseguiu pegar o ovo dourado mas foi por muito pouco.

Fleur havia utilizado nossos plano e embora não tenha conseguido acertar a cabeça do dragão, compensou isso utilizado um feitiço do sono na criatura.

Infelizmente ela baixou a guarda cedo demais e foi atingida por um jorro de chamas que o dragão soltou enquanto dormia, colocando fogo em sua saia. Ela apagou com um pouco de água tirada da varinha.

Krum, atacou o dragão com um feitiço nos olhos. Funcionou, mas não foi uma tática inteligente, o bicho saiu andando agoniado e por sorte não o esmagou junto com metade dos ovos, ele perdeu pontos por causa disso, eles não devia ter danificado a ninhada.

Potter utilizou uma boa estratégia, convocando sua vassoura e utilizando suas habilidades de vôo para passar pela guarda do dragão e pegar o ovo de ouro. Terminando mais rápido que os outros, embora com alguns ferimentos.

No final Fleur e Potter dividiam o primeiro lugar, seguidos por Cedrico e por fim Krum.

 **salto no tempo dezembro.  
**  
As férias de natal estavam chegando e com elas o baile de inverno em que os alunos, a partir terceiranista, teriam permissão de participar. Esse, como a de muitos outros, seria meu primeiro Natal em Hogwarts e estava razoavelmente animada com o que esse evento poderia aguardar.

Infelizmente, junto com o baile, surgiu algo no mínimo desconcertante. Com a intenção de impressionar as outras escolas, todos os alunos seriam obrigados a participar de aulas de dança.

Minhas habilidades nesse departamento não estavam em falta, afinal era uma habilidade muitas vezes necessitada em eventos da alta sociedade, o problema era que estava muito mais familiarizada com o estilo masculino do que o feminino.

Na minha última vida, só levei parceiras femininas, como acompanhantes, e mesmo que algumas pessoas estranhassem, eu havia conquistado esse direito e ninguém se atrevia a se opor. Nessa vida fui obrigada a ter que aturar um parceiro que parecia ter dois pés esquerdos. Sinceramente eu nunca mais teria uma dança com um homem em todas as minhas vidas.

Como se isso não bastasse eu tive que rejeitar vários pedidos de garotos para o baile. A maioria era esperta o bastante para aceitar minha declinação educada, embora outros tiveram que receber avisos mais físicos antes de entenderem a mensagem. Astória e Dafine também inseriram para que eu arrumasse um par.

No final convidei uma corvinal do segundo ano para vir comigo, ela achou um pouco estranho, mas como não tinha muita outras oportunidades de poder ir e eu disse que ela poderia ver isso como um favor que eu fazia, ela aceitou.

O jantar antes do baile foi muito agradável, Clara era uma menina inteligente, de uma família importante, que não tinha problemas com sonserinos. O fato de eu estar usando um traje masculino, embora com alguns detalhes femininos, chamou um pouco de atenção, mas a maioria dos alunos estava muito ocupada com seus próprios assuntos, para me destacar demais.

No final da noite, eu estava razoavelmente alegre, eu tinha me divertido junto com as outras garotas e conseguido um ótimo contato dentro da Corvinal. Além disso havia recebido uma mensagem de Fleur, parecia que ela precisava de algo, o que significa que também conseguiria alguma coisa.


	26. Chapter 26

**capítulo XXVI- Amizade e segunda tarefa**

 **pov-Lucy  
**  
Quando ela entrou despercebida na carruagem, encontrou Fleur sentada esperando por ela. Depois de me sentar olhei para ela. "Em que posso ajudar senhorita Delacour?"

"Preciso de informações, acredito que você seria a melhor pessoa para conseguir e manter sigilo sobre o assunto. Estou certa?" Ela disse me encarando.

"É claro, posso conseguir várias coisas que precisar. Acredito em tão que tenha desvendado a pista do ovo dourado" Ela me lançou um olhar desconfiado e eu rapidamente acrescentei. "Eu ainda honro nosso acordo anterior, não estou ou vou fornecer ajuda a nenhum dos outros campeões, contato que receba algo o troca."

"Muito bem, meu aniversário será em duas semanas, todos os meus colegas e Madame Maxime, estarão presentes. Você será convidada e eu irei apresentar você a eles, será sua chance de causar uma boa impressão." Era uma bela proposta, em troca do meu silêncio.

"Bom! E do que você precisa de mim especificamente?" Perguntei colocando meu rosto de comerciante

"Informações sobre o lago e todos os seres que vivem nele." Disse ela sombriamente. Aparentemente o próximo desafio seria no lago, provavelmente submerso.

"Posso conseguir isso. Também posso conseguir uma poção do tritão, que muda temporariamente seu corpo para adquirir características de um animal aquático." Eu disse.

"E o que você gostaria de ter em troca dessa poção?" Ela perguntou.

"Será um presente de aniversário." Quando ela fez um pequeno olhar de dúvida, completei com um sorriso. "Ter a amizade de uma bela e poderosa bruxa pode se mostrar muito útil" Ela fez um olhar de compreensão e apertou minha mão.

"Muito bem, senhorita Fernandez ou melhor Lucy, você tem minha amizade." Depois disso combinamos a data da entrega e os detalhes do aniversário antes de me despedir e ir embora.

Nos dias seguintes fiquei bastante ocupada. As informações eram fáceis de conseguir, mais as poções levaria tempo e cuidado, ela era uma variação mais simples da poção polissuco, mas isso não significava que não exigia um certo grau de esforço.

Também tinha que me preparar para o aniversário de Fleur, afinal era minha chance de causar uma boa impressão. Portanto foi com minhas melhores roupas e aparência que cheguei a porta da carruagem, no dia marcado.

Fui apresentada a todos os alunos de Beauxbatons que ainda não havia conhecido, antes de finalmente conhecer Madame Maxime. Ela era uma mulher refinada, com uma graça que contradizia seu tamanho. Graças a Fleur e o fato de falar Francês não foi difícil entrar em uma conversa com ela.

No final da noite, embora não tenha conseguido um convite para Beauxbatons. Tinha conseguido permissão para participar de suas comemorações e visitar a carruagem sempre que quisesse. Isso seria o bastante para agora, mas antes do ano acabar eu precisava mostrar que seria uma adição valiosa para sua escola.

Alguns dias depois começou a segunda prova, como tudo ocorreu embaixo d'água conseguimos ver apenas a largada e o desfecho. No final os juízes anunciaram as notas, que poderiam chegar ao máximo de 50.

"O Sr. Cedrico Diggory, que usou o Feitiço Cabeça- de- bolha, foi o primeiro a voltar com a refém, embora tenha chegado um minuto depois da hora marcada." Ouviram-se grandes aplausos dos alunos da Lufa-Lufa entre os espectadores. "Portanto, recebeu quarenta e sete pontos."

"O Sr. Vítor Krum usou uma forma de transformação incompleta, mas ainda assim eficiente, e foi o segundo a voltar com a refém. Recebeu quarenta pontos." Karkaroff bateu palmas com especial entusiasmo, fazendo ar de superioridade.

"O Sr. Harry Potter usou guelricho com grande eficácia e voltou em terceiro. Contudo, a chefe dos sereianos nos informou que o Sr. Potter foi o primeiro a chegar aos reféns, e o atraso na volta se deveu à sua determinação de trazer todos os reféns à segurança e não apenas o seu."

"A maioria dos juízes" e aqui o narrador olhou com muita indignação para Karkaroff "acha que tal atitude revela fibra moral e merece o número máximo de pontos. Mas... o Sr. Potter recebeu quarenta e cinco pontos."

"A Srta. Fleur Delacour, usou a poção do tritão com grande eficácia, mas foi a última a retomar com seu refém. Portanto recebeu trinta e cinco pontos." Os alunos bateram palmas das arquibancadas, embora Fleur estivesse muito ocupada verificando o bem estar de sua irmãzinha, para prestar atenção.


	27. Chapter 27

**capítulo XXVII – desfecho**

 **pov-Lucy**

Durante os dias entre a segunda é a terceira tarefa, estive extremamente ocupada e tensa. Além das aulas normais, minhas pesquisas, o desenvolvimento da minha relação com os membros da Beauxbatons, eu também estava concentrada na coleta de informações.

A situação dos antigos aliados de Voldemort era tensa, aparentemente eles conseguiam sentir sua força crescendo e seus comportamentos ariscos também era refletido em seus filhos.

O ministério parecia estar na mesma situação, tentando se fazerem de cegos e acobertar os sinais de que algo estava acontecendo, em vez de se prepararem para o pior.

Minhas reuniões com Severos passaram de apenas relatórios, para especulações de quem ainda era realmente leal a Voldemort e quem apenas o seguiria por medo, quem poderia ser facilmente manipulado ou usado como bode expiatório, estávamos fazendo verdadeiras reuniões de guerra e ficar prontos para qualquer coisa que pudesse vir.

Quando chegou o dia da terceira tarefa eu estava extremamente tensa. O único motivo para alguém colocar o nome de Potter no cálice era para ter uma chance melhor de atacá-lo. Se o menino- que- sobreviveu morresse logo antes de Voldemort retornar seria um duro golpe para o partido da luz. Essa seria a última chance para quem quer que tenha feito isso fazer seu movimento.

Agora eu já havia feito tudo o que podia, incluindo preparar minha saída de fuga. Madame Maxime já havia dito que se alguma vez fosse a França era bem vinda para visitar Beauxbatons. Meus contatos trouxas também estavam preparados e em caso de emergência poderia mandar meus pais para outro país em segurança (sobre a desculpa de uma transferência de emprego), como agradecimento por cuidarem de mim todos esses anos.

Mesmo assim eu ainda tinha a esperança de que todas as defesas e segurança extra mantivesse o garoto vivo. Isso poderia manter a trégua temporária e me permitir coletar mais recursos antes de fugir.

Infelizmente as coisas deram muito errado, Potter apareceu na entrada do labirinto, com Cedrico morto e dizendo que Voldemort havia voltado. Não só isso, o Olho-tonto que nos ensinava se revelou um comensais da morte utilizado a poção polissuco.

O ministro idiota se recusou a acreditar nas evidências e alegou que tudo tinha sido feito por um homem louco e que Potter apenas estava em choque pela perda de um amigo, se recusando a tomar qualquer medida para o que estava por vir.

Karkaroff havia fugido na mesma noite do incidente, deixando seus alunos para trás. Eles não pareceram se importa muito, aparentemente todos achavam o diretor um incompetente.

Os alunos de Beauxbatons ficaram assustados com as notícias, embora não parecesse que os afetassem tanto quanto os alunos de Hogwarts. A França não tinha sofrido nenhum dano na primeira guerra e por enquanto não parecia provável receber da segunda.

Outro assunto importante foi que Snape voltou a atuar em meio aos comensais da morte. Depois daqueles eventos dramáticos, um após o outro, fui procurá-lo em seu gabinete. Quando eu o encontrei, parecia quase morto, embora ainda consciente.

Eu tranquei a porta e comecei a tratá-lo. Parecia que tinha sido brutalmente torturado, tinha vários hematomas pelo corpo, queimaduras, cortes e pude identificar resquícios da maldição crucios e algumas outras. Vendo que ele parecia impaciente para voltar a andar, lhe dei algumas opções para dor e tratei as piores feridas.

Quando ele conseguiu ficar de pé, eu o ajudei a chegar a lareira e o enviei ao escritório do diretor. Já havia trabalhado com agentes de inteligência o suficiente para saber que muitas vezes davam mais valor a entregar a informação recolhida do que suas próprias vidas.

A partir desse dia tínhamos criado uma rotina, eu curaria suas feridas maiores e lhe daria algumas opções para dor, antes de enviá-lo ao diretor. Quando ele voltasse, ajudaria a tratar o resto dos ferimentos, enquanto lhe dava meus relatórios e ele me informava o andamento dos preparativos de guerra dos dois lados.

 **pov-Severus**

O lorde das trevas havia voltado. No final da última tarefa do torneio tribruxo, minha marcar queimou pela primeira vez em 13 anos, ele estava novamente nos convocando. Karkaroff, aquele covarde, tinha fugido assim que sentiu a marca.

Quando o Potter apareceu com Cedrico morto e vi que a situação poderia ter sido ainda pior. Depois de capturar o falso Olho-Tonto e interrogá-lo, nossos maiores temores haviam sido confirmados. E como eu havia prometido a Dubledor, voltei a minha vida como agente duplo.

Mesmo conseguido convencer Voldemort de que ainda era leal a ele e que passei todos estes anos ao lado de Dubledor cumprindo as ordens que havia me dado, não foi o bastante para aplacar sua irá.

Assim como vários outros comensais da morte, que escaparam da condenação, fui severamente punido com vários maldições. Quando ele terminou mal conseguia ficar em pé. Fui ordenado a voltar para Hogwarts e continuar meu trabalho como espião e ele queria resultados.

Depois de aparatar fora de Hogwarts, usar o portão de entrada dos funcionários, eu mal consegui chegar a meu escritório através de uma passagem secreta antes de desmoronar no chão.

Embora ainda estivesse consciente não tinha forças para me mexer. Foi quando a porta do meu escritório se abriu, estava muito zonzo para lembrar de trancá-lo, e a senhorita Fernandez entrou.

Por um momento pensei que assim que me visse ela começaria a chamar por ajuda, mas eu devia saber melhor. Ela rapidamente fechou a porta e lançou tanto um feitiço para trancá-la, quanto um para impedir que nos ouvissem, depois começou a tratar rapidamente minhas feridas maiores.

Quando consegui murmurar que precisava conversar com Dubledor, ela me deu um rápido olhar de entendimento, antes de deixar o resto dos ferimentos que não representava perigo imediato e me dar algumas poções para dor e perda de sangue. Depois acendeu a lareira, ativou o Flur e me enviou para a sala do diretor.

E embora eu estive-se com dores terríveis, o tratamento rápido havia permitido que ficasse sobre um nível que poderia tolerar. Graças a isso consegui manter alguma dignidade enquanto dava a Dubledor todas as informações que tinha reunido e as novas ordens de Voldemort. Ele inclusive havia utilizado legimencia para poder ver minhas lembranças do ocorrido.

Quando terminamos ele se ofereceu para me enviar a ala hospitalar e cuidar dos meus ferimentos, mas recusei, não poderia arriscar que alguém me visse lá e principalmente Papoula, a matrona, embora super competente era super protetora com seus pacientes e eu não poderia perder tempo, preso a uma cama, até todos os meus ferimentos estivessem curados.

Quando voltei ao me escritório, Fernandez ainda estava lá e me ofereceu um frasco, que reconheci como uma poção para os nervos, útil para tratar pós-vitimas de crucio. Sinceramente eu não gostava que as pessoas me vissem ferido ou enfraquecido, odiava que me olhassem com pena e piedade ou então tentassem me confortar.

Mas o olhar que dessa garota era diferente desses, pude ver em seus olhos que ela não se importaria se eu caísse morto na sua frente, não importava se estivesse sentido dor ou sofrendo. Ela apenas cuidava de mim como cuidaria de uma ferramenta, apenas tendo certeza de que eu poderia continuar funcionando e lhe sendo útil.

Por isso eu não tive problemas em aceitar sua ajuda, o contrato que tínhamos garantiria seu silêncio e era mais prático do que tentar curar minhas feridas sozinho.


	28. Chapter 28

**capítulo XXVIII- um novo ano**

 **pov-Lucy**

Depois do final do último ano comecei a preparar minha fuga para França, embora não pretendesse sair imediatamente do país. Tinha conseguido chegar a um acordo com Madame Maxime, que estava muito interessada em se manter informada sobre os acontecimentos do país e de Hogwarts.

Em troca de permanecer no país e lhe passar informações receberia uma vaga em sua escola, além de apoio financeiro quando fosse para lá. Claro que por causa do contrato não poderia revelar certas informações, mas isso não me impedia de revelar o quadro geral dos acontecimentos.

Também consegui manter contato com Fleur que tinha conseguido um emprego em Grigotes, muito provavelmente sobe pedido da diretora, era um ótimo lugar para ficar de olho nos movimentos dos bruxos do país. Através dela também conseguia informações que passava para Snape.

O próprio Snape também estava bastante ocupado, a milícia de Dubledor, alta intitulada Ordem da Fênix, tinha voltado a operar e ele estava tendo que fazer o papel de agente duplo. Mesmo nossos contatos eram cuidadosamente feitos para não sermos descobertos e mantidos ao mínimo.

Quanto a mim, eu havia enviado meus pais para o exterior, como pessoas comuns eles não tinham muita utilidade e poderiam ser posto em perigo se ficassem. Eu estava me hospedando em um quarto no caldeirão furado, onde teria acesso fácil a informações e poderia agir com bastante liberdade, Tom, o estalageiro, não fazia muitas perguntas. Também era mais fácil entrar em contato com meus colegas de Hogwarts e conseguir informações sobre o movimento de suas famílias.

Entre outros acontecimentos que me chamaram a atenção estava as ações do ministro idiota, que tinha decidido se fazer de cego ao perigo e utilizar todos os métodos a sua disposição para desacreditar Dubledor e o garoto Potter.

Foi com essas condições que voltei para Hogwarts, me preparando para o que esse ano podia reserva. Mas levando em consideração os anos anteriores eu deveria me preparar para o pior.

 **Hogwarts**

As primeiras semanas na escola deixaram claro que a volta de Voldemort era um assunto polêmico, os alunos estavam divididos entre acreditar na palavra do ministério ou nas de Dubledor, embora na casa da Sonserina vários alunos podiam ser vistos fofocando sobre o assunto e o que suas famílias estavam fazendo.

Isso tornava meu trabalho muito mais fácil. A maioria dos pais não contava informações ou segredos para os filhos, mas isso não impedia que as crianças espionassem e xereteassem os segredos de seus pais.

Outra coisa que ficou obvia era que o ministro também estava tentando interferi nas políticas de Hogwarts, como a nova professora deixou claro no discurso de abertura. Umbridge na verdade se mostrou uma mulher irritante e mesquinha, se recusando a permitir que aprendêssemos defesa prática e sendo melhor do que Lockhart apenas porque suas aulas teóricas tinha alguma utilidade.

Se eu ainda dependesse dessas lições, teria ficado desesperada, felizmente eu ainda tinha aulas de defesa com Snape, quando ele tinha tempo e estavam bem avançadas. Agora que o ministério tinha colocado alguém vigiando dentro de Hogwarts ele teve que ser bem mais cuidadoso quando saía para relatar a Voldemort e muitas vezes eu tinha que ajudá-lo com os ferimentos que trazia de volta.

Sinceramente, minha vida seria muito mais fácil, se Dubledor tomasse alguma consciência e desse o cargo de defesa para Snape ou que Voldemort não tivesse a mania de torturar seus servos toda vez que estive de mau humor.

O professor Hagrid estava sendo substituído pela professora Grubbly-Plank, uma mulher que parecia ter muito mais jeito com os alunos, do que o antigo professor. Os animais que ela trazia para estudar também eram muito menos perigos e agradáveis de estudar. Embora Madame Maxime tivesse me instruído a avisá-la pelo espelho de dois lados, assim que tivesse notícias do gigante.

Apesar de tudo isso eu ainda tinha que manter as aparências, por isso continuei com a rotina na escola do mesmo jeito de antes e isso incluía os treinamentos do time de quadribol.

Nosso antigo capitão tinha se formado a um ano e novo não era muito esperto, por isso professor Snape apenas lhe deu o título por estar no time a mais tempo, mas o mandou seguir minhas ordens.

Tivemos que fazer testes para conseguir um novo artilheiro e dois batedores. Malfoy queria que colocássemos seus dois guarda costas na posição, mas preferi colocar jogadores que pudessem pensar um pouco ao invés de apenas seguirem ordens simples.

Diferente de mim, as garotas da Sonserina preferiam não participar de um esporte de contato, por isso nosso time constituía praticamente de homens.

Mesmo assim nenhum deles se atrevia a me desobedecer dentro do campo.

Os novos jogadores não era excelentes, mas eu havia recebido permissão de Snape para realizar treinamentos mais duros para garantir que eles pudessem acompanhar o resto do time. Por isso reservamos o campo o máximo possível e tentamos treinar sempre que o tempo estava ruim.

Eu iria utilizar nosso equipamento superior, que nos permitia jogar em melhores condições na chuva que os outros times e treinamento intenso para fazer esse time jogar como se estivessem sobre um seu ensolarado, mesmo que jogassem dentro de um furacão.

Outra estratégia que usei foi permite que Malfoy assistisse aos treinamentos dos outros times comigo, eles também estariam com novos jogadores e eu precisava estudar suas habilidades. Malfoy e sua gangue eram geralmente inúteis e problemáticos, mas sabiam como incomodar os outros e não se importavam de colocar um dedo na ferida.

Mesmo que não fosse pessoal, eu ainda usaria todos os meios legítimos para vencer e ataques psicológicos para enfraquecer a moral dos adversários não era ilegal e era ainda melhor quando eu não tinha que sujar minhas próprias mãos.


	29. Chapter 29

**capítulo XXIX- Gêmeos Weslleys**

 **pov-Lucy**

No dia seguinte depois do jogo as coisas voltaram a ficar tensas na escola. Umbridge havia assumido o recém criado cargo de Alta Inquisidora.

Normalmente eu não me importaria e até acharia normal o governo tentar manter o controle e a qualidade de uma das maiores escolas de bruxaria da Europa. Mas com um idiota, que também estava se tornando um paranóico controlador, como ministro e dando tal cargo a uma narcisista que obviamente gostava de abusar do poder, me deixaram extremamente preocupada.

Como se já não tivesse problemas o bastante, ainda tive que lidar com duas cabeças vermelhas que haviam invadido meu laboratório. Embora tenha conseguido tirar algum proveito da situação e obtido um meio de adquirir produtos ilegais de outros países, além de mercadorias com potencial militar se fossem usadas de forma correta. Tudo em troca de alguma ajuda em seus projetos e idéias para brinquedos.

 **pov-Jorge  
**  
Hoje eu e meu irmão tínhamos uma missão especial, invadir uma sala secreta fortemente guardada. Claro, já havíamos invadido lugares antes, mas geralmente para uma brincadeira ou burlar um castigo, o mais próximos da criminalidade real que chegamos foi pegar o carro do papai e invadir a casa dos tios do Harry e isso contava mais como uma missão de resgate.

Para que possam entender melhor vou contar a história do início. Fred e eu estávamos voltando do corujal com mais nova remessa de ingredientes, que provavelmente eram proibidos dentro da escola (e do país), quando ouvimos o barulho do andar manco de Filch.

Rapidamente tomamos o melhor curso de ação e corremos. Não poderíamos arriscar perde esses materiais, que poderiam ser a solução para alguns problemas de nossos produtos. Embora tivéssemos dinheiro, ainda tínhamos que economizar se quiséssemos abrir nossa loja de brincadeiras.

Fomos o mais rápido que conseguimos mas demos de cara com a gata do zelador, que deu um forte miado, entregando nossa posição. Fugimos para outro corredor e foi quando vimos uma tapeçaria, decidimos esconder nossas coisas atrás delas, para o caso de sermos pegos, não as confiscarem.

Quando ouvimos passos mancos vindo em nossa direção, decidimos nos esconder em uma sala secreta que ficava próxima. Embora Filch pudesse conhecer sua localização, decidimos arriscar, afinal mesmo sem os produtos o homem provavelmente nos acusaria de alguma coisa e agora tínhamos coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar de detenção.

Quando chegamos a entrada e tentamos abrir a porta, descobrimos que estava trancada. Meu irmão tentou o feitiço de alohomora, mas tudo que conseguiu foi que uma placa aparecesse na porta com as seguintes palavras: 

'Acesso permitido somente  
a pessoal autorizado'

Eu rapidamente tirei Fred da frente e usei meu melhor feitiço arrombador. Foi um erro. Assim que o feitiço atingiu a porta, fomos arremessados do outro lado do corredor, acertando uma armadura e fazendo um enorme barulho. Antes do zelador aparecer na nossa frente com um ar vitorioso ou a porta voltar a ficar invisível pude ver as palavras na placa mudarem para:

' Tentativas de arrombamento  
não serão toleradas'

Depois disso recebemos dois dias de detenção, polindo as armaduras por desordem no castelo, nossos produtos felizmente não haviam sido encontrados. Mas o que realmente nos chamou a atenção, foi que não sofremos nenhuma punição por tentar arrombar a sala de acesso restrito.

Não que Filch tivesse esquecido, ele nunca esquecia uma oportunidade de castigar um aluno, era mais como se ele não quisesse que ninguém mais soubesse da sala. Obviamente isso apenas aumentou nossa vontade de recobrar nossa honra, invadido aquela sala que tinha nos derrotado.

Tivemos que passar uma semana apenas estudando os encantamentos na porta, mesmo que não fossemos os melhores alunos, ainda tínhamos um vasto conhecimento sobre feitiços e encantos de segurança depois de anos os burlando. O fato de levarmos tanto tempo apenas mostrava a complexidade da coisa e aumentava nossa curiosidade.

No final levamos três semanas para estudar e descobrir como passar pela porta. Quando finalmente conseguimos entrar, descobrimos que o lugar era muito parecido com a garagem do papai, embora muito mais organizado.

Parecia que alguém tinha transformado esse lugar em um laboratório e estava estudando máquinas trouxas. Mas depois de um olhar mais atento descobrimos que diferente do nosso pai, o dono do lugar sabia o que estava fazendo, vários dos cadernos continham dados detalhados de testes, receitas e combinações mágicas e trouxas.

Dentro de uma das caixas em um armário até mesmo descobrimos objetos iguais aos que a garota Fleur usou para derrotar o dragão. Tínhamos que dizer que era impressionante, pensávamos que éramos os únicos inventores da escola, mas essa pessoa também era incrível.

Quando troquei um olhar com meu irmão. sabia que como sempre, tivemos a mesma idéia, não importa quem fosse essa pessoa, se ela se junta-se a nós com certeza teríamos a melhor loja de brincadeiras de todas. E foi com esse pensamento que eu vi meu irmão ser estuporado antes de ocorrer o mesmo comigo.

Quando acordei estava de cabeça para baixo por um feitiço Levicorpus e meu irmão estava do meu lado na mesma situação. Na nossa frente estava sentada uma garota com um rosto irritado, nos olhando como se estivesse pensando em como se livrar de nossos corpos.

Depois de um olhar mais atento reconheci como sendo Luciana Fernandez a melhor artilheira da Sonserina e a garota que capturou Gina quando estava possuída pelo diário. Como ela geralmente se mantém longe de brigas e provocações com os grifinorios, sabíamos pouco sobre ela além de sua habilidades de quadribol.

Depois de conferir que minha varinha não estava comigo decidi que a melhor coisa a fazer era começar uma conversa. Usando o melhor tom de descontração que conseguir, falei.

"Então, você já viu a vista desse ângulo? Faz você pensar de uma nova perspectiva!" Ela não pareceu achar graça, mas pelo menos parou de olhar com aqueles olhos e começou a falar.

"Por que vocês invadiram meu laboratório e o que querem aqui?" Seu tom era ainda mais ameaçador do que o da nossa mãe e parecia disposta a nós amaldiçoar de maneira bem dolorosa se suspeitasse de mentiras, por isso achamos mais sensato falar a verdade. Quando acabamos de contar nossa história ela pensou por alguns minutos antes de perguntar.

"Então vocês querem minha a ajuda em seus projetos, além da permissão de usar algumas das minhas invenções?" Normalmente não nos envolveríamos com alguém da Sonserina, mas suas habilidades eram realmente boas e ela não parecia ser uma partidária dos comensais da morte. Além disso poderíamos conseguir algumas informações sobre o que os sonserinos estão aprontando.

Antes de aceitar ela decidiu negociar os termos e só quando concordamos com suas condições que ela removeu o feitiço que nos mantinha de ponta cabeça, mas não antes nos ameaçar com alguns feitiços bem maldosos que nos fez suar frio, se invadíssemos ou intrometêssemos em seus negócios novamente.

 **pov-Fred**

Nossa mais nova acionista parecia ter muito jeito com negócios, nas semanas que se seguiram ela nos mostrou vários lugares onde poderíamos diminuir custos e aumentar a eficiência. Sinceramente junto com suas habilidades com máquinas e poções a participação e privilégios que ela pediu em troca valiam a pena.

Conseguimos ter várias novas idéias para produtos e alguns que tínhamos classificado como defeituosos por não conseguir fazer funcionar foram corrigidos. Ela até mesmo fez um planejamento econômico com as informações que tínhamos pesquisado, nos mostrando como conseguir mais dinheiro e gastando menos.

Sempre pensamos que os sonserinos astutos só significavam problema, mas estou começando a entender porque a ordem trabalhar com Snape, se colocados na direção certa, trabalhar com eles pode ser muito eficiente. Embora isso não mude nossa opinião sobre Malfoy.


	30. Chapter 30

**capítulo XXX-**

 **pov-Lucy  
**  
Aparentemente Umbridge não estava satisfeita com o poder que exercia sobre a escola, pois aprovaram uma nova lei lhe dando poder sobre os alunos, nos impedindo de nós reunir em grupos e times. Mesmo os times de quadribol precisavam de sua permissão para funcionar.

Felizmente isso praticamente não nos afetou, afinal muitos membros da Sonserina vinham de famílias importantes, com membros em altos cargos, que ela não poderia se arriscar a irritar. Então tínhamos uma relativa liberdade em comparação com as outras casas.

Quando a temporada de quadribol começou os alunos estavam extremamente animados para o primeiro jogo depois de um ano. A rivalidade entre as casas também ficou mais aparente, sendo o primeiro jogo Grifinoria contra Sonserina, alguns ataques entre os alunos era esperado, embora eu tivesse mandado os membros do time ficar longe de problemas que pudessem levar a detenção.

No dia do primeiro jogo, todos os membros do time estavam sérios. Eu os tinha feito treinar mais duro possível sem colocar a vida de ninguém em perigo e alguns deles tinham marcas para provar. Mesmo Malfoy estava sério, embora pudesse ver o brilho de contentamento em seus olhos, por sua contribuição.

O garoto tinha algum talento musical e para torturas mentais, nossa torcida armada com uma de suas músicas iriam aumentar a pressão sobre o novo goleiro e causar alguma distração entre os jogadores adversários.

Antes de entrarmos no campo revisamos nossa estratégia de jogo. 

"Muito bem, prestem atenção, a Grifinoria tem um bom ataque, mas esta faltando na defesa, então vamos jogar de forma agressiva. Os batedores devem se concentrar nos artilheiros e vamos tentar marcar o máximo possível."

"Malfoy não tente ganhar do Potter em velocidade ou mobilidade, não temos chance contra aquela vassoura. Quero que se concentre em encontrar o pomo, pegue-o primeiro ou garanta que o Potter não o apanhe até termos uma liderança maior que 150 pontos."

Todos eles concordaram com a cabeça, sabiam que era melhor não discordar de mim, se não tivessem uma estratégia melhor.

"Ótimo, uma última coisa. Se não for contra as regras, vale tudo!" Todos eles soltaram pequenas risadas, era importante diminuir o nervosismo das tropas antes de entrarem em ação.

Quando levantamos voou rapidamente tomamos posse do gol e avançamos para marcar. Os gêmeos se mostraram um problema, assim como os artilheiros da Grifinoria, mas depois que passamos por eles a defesa do garoto Weslley era mais furada do que um queijo suíço.

Ficou óbvio que o menino não possuía nenhuma confiança e com os ataques psicológicos da nossa torcida ele não conseguia fazer nenhuma defesa decente. Isso também afetou o resto do time, que passou a cometer pequenos erros e se concentrar na defesa, para compensar o goleiro.

Mesmo seu apanhador tinha sido afetado e se distraído do jogo, Malfoy por outro lado estava concentrado na missão de encontrar o pomo. Der repente ambos mergulharam na tentativa de apanhar o pomo, em um determinado momento Draco tinha a vantagem, mas Potter estava emparelhado, então ele fez o que eu havia martelado em sua cabeça várias vezes, desistindo do pomo ele virou a vassoura e entrou na frente de Potter.

Potter o evitou por pouco, mas antes de voltar a se estabilizar foi atingido por um balanço arremessado por um dos nossos batedores. Mesmo que não tenha sido derrubado foi o suficiente para atrasá-lo e o pomo voltar a sumir.

Rapidamente dobramos nossos esforços em marcar, forçando os grifinorios a recuar e colocando mais pressão sobre seu time.  
Nos tornamos mais agressivos, sabendo que a qualquer momento o pomo poderia ser capturado e Grifinoria vencer.

Realmente não deu outra, depois de outro confronto com Malfoy, Potter capturou o pomo, encerrado o jogo.

Placar Final  
Grifinoria 220 Sonserina 210

Mesmo assim a diferença de apenas 10 pontos permitia que ainda tivéssemos chance de vencer a copa de quadribol. Embora isso ainda dependesse dos resultados dos outros jogos.

Mas quando aterrissei o que me aguardava era um Malfoy sendo espancado por Potter e um dos gêmeos, enquanto o outro estava sendo detido por suas artilheiras. Antes que pudesse fazer algo a juíza os separou e os mandou para a sua chefe de casa, enquanto isso eu mandei nossos batedores levarem Draco, que estava se contorcendo no chão, para a enfermeira.

Mais tarde fiquei sabendo que Malfoy os havia insultado e a Umbridge os tinha tirado do time permanente. Sinceramente o garoto parecia mais útil do que imaginei, ótimo para irritar os outros, facilmente manipulado e um ótimo bode expiatório. Foi fácil convencer os gêmeos mais tarde que eu não podia controlar o garoto e seus amigos da Sonserina.


	31. Chapter 31

Nota do autor:

Esse capítulo é dedicado a Tracitus. Obrigado por seguir a historia e por seus comentários.

 **capítulo XXXI- Acontecimentos durante o ano**

 **pov-Lucy**

As coisas ficaram um pouco tranqüilas em Hogwarts, embora algumas coisas tenham acontecido. O professor Hagrid voltou logo depois do jogo, Madame Maxime ficou feliz em saber que ele havia chegado em segurança e estivesse bem.

Eu utilizei a influência do senhor Greengrass para conseguir aprovação para meu clube de estudos da magia, que era apenas uma fachada para poder ensinar a Dafine e Astória magia defensiva real, elas vinham se mostrando ótimas alunas.

Passei meu Natal junto com eles, o senhor Greengrass continuava neutros mesmo que soubesse da volta do senhor das trevas, na verdade ele parecia bem preocupado com nossa segurança e me pediu para cuidar de suas meninas.

Quando voltei de férias havia dois assuntos importantes. Primeiro o ataque a funcionários do ministério, parecia que tanto Voldemort quanto a ordem tinham interesse em algo que estava sendo guardado no ministério. O segundo parecia que Snape estava dando aulas particulares a Potter, embora não soubesse sobre o que era, sabia que devia ser alguma ordem de Dubledor, seria o único modo do professor passa-se mais tempo com o garoto que não fosse à detenção.

Nos dias seguintes as coisas pareceram se acalmar, o maior acontecimento foi à derrota da Grifinoria por uma diferença de 10 pontos. Mas então as coisas voltaram a se agitar. Uma fuga em massa tinha ocorrido em Askaban e vários dos seguidores mais leais de Voldemort haviam fugido.

A maioria dos comensais da morte livres até agora estavam seguindo o senhor das trevas mais por medo do que lealdade, mas os que tinham escapado eram loucos fanáticos, extremamente perigosos e que seguiriam as ordens de seu mestre sem questionar.

Isso fez com que a publicação da entrevista de Potter tivesse muito mais credibilidade, embora o ministério fizesse de tudo para desacreditá-la. Por isso não foi uma surpresa que quando descobriram sobre seu clube secreto, tentaram expulsá-lo imediatamente.

O que realmente me deixou surpresa foi a decisão de Dubledor de levar a culpa. O garoto poder ter ficado seguro fora de Hogwarts, com certeza haveria uma base onde ele poderia ficar com pessoas dispostas a lhe dar treinamento. Voldemort não ficaria escondido para sempre, quando ele se mostrasse o ministro teria que pagar o preço e eu ficaria surpresa se isso acaba-se apenas com sua carreira política. Depois disso seria fácil que Potter fosse perdoado.

Mas agora Hogwarts estava nas mãos do ministério e eles estavam tentando se livrar de qualquer um leal a Dubledor e com Umbridge como diretora seria apenas questão de tempo. Eu comecei a me preparar para o caso de Voldemort tentar atacar a escola, mesmo que ele não fizesse isso pessoalmente, não seria a primeira vez que ele tentava fazer mal aos alunos e agora sem a proteção do diretor, seria uma ótima oportunidade.

Depois disso surgiu a guarda inquisitória, um grupo formado por Umbridge de alunos sonserinos cujos pais tinham cargos importantes no ministério. Como vinha de uma família desconhecida não tive que fazer parte.

Quanto às brincadeiras dos gêmeos, eu estava mais ocupada me preparando para um ataque de comensais da morte, para me preocupar. Mas quando eles foram embora, já tínhamos combinado sobre o funcionamento da loja e que qualquer informação que tivéssemos que trocar seria enviado secretamente e em código que apenas nos tínhamos os meios para decifrar.

No nosso jogo de quadribol contra a Lufa-lufa tinha sido uma vitória fácil, Malfoy tinha mostrado os resultados dos treinos e capturado o pomo, nos garantindo uma vitória com vantagem de 230 pontos o que nos colocava de volta na disputa pela taça.

Placar final  
Sonserina 360 Lufa-lufa 230

Se Corvinal vencesse o próximo jogo a taça seria deles, mas se perdessem o vencedor seria decidido na pontuação que estava acirrada.

No final Grifinoria tinha feito um grade jogo e até mesmo o garoto Weslley tinha se mostrado um goleiro talentoso, o que era incrível comparando suas atuações anteriores. Parecia que os grifinorios, mesmo com o time desfalcado, ficariam com a taça, mas foi quando o pomo apareceu na frente da apanhadora Chang que não perdeu a chance.

Placar final

Corvonal 180 Grifinoria 130

Corvinal ganhava a taça da copa de quadribol e comemoravam, os grifinorios pareciam tristes com a perda enquanto os sonserinos ficavam satisfeitos por não terem que ver os Grifinorios ganharem.

As coisas voltaram a se acalmar até o dia das provas. Aparentemente Umbridge tinha tentado um ataque no meio da noite ao professor Hagrid, mas não só falhou miserável como também mandaram professora Minerva para o St. Mungus, após acertarem acidentalmente quatro feitiços na mulher.

Mas então as coisas ficaram ainda piores, consegui ouvir Malfoy falando com Snape que Umbridge havia pegado Potter em sua sala, usando a lareira e que agora estava precisando dele. O garoto era realmente um irresponsável, Dubledor estava foragido para impedir que ele fosse expulso e ele fazia uma merda dessas.

Quando olhei para Snape tivemos uma rápida troca de olhares antes de ele seguir Malfoy e eu ir escondida atrás deles. Potter podia ser um idiota irresponsável, mas aparentemente tinha informações importantes sobre a ordem da fênix que seria extremamente perigosa se caísse nas mãos do ministério e por consequência nas de Voldemort.

Se o pior acontece-se Snape não poderia estragar seu disfarce, mas eu poderia resgata-lo sem tantas consequências e depois fugir para a França onde o ministério não poderia me alcançar.

Quando eles entraram pela porta fiquei na esquina do corredor e utilize uma das orelhas extensivas para ouvir a conversa. Potter disse algo que não fazia sentido para mim, mas que deveria fazer para Snape, pois ele rapidamente saiu da sala. Quando passou por mim deu um olhar que dizia 'se começarem a falar impeça' antes de seguir adiante.

Voltando a prestar atenção na conversa na sala. Depois de não conseguir poção da verdade com Severos, ela parecia ter se voltado para a tortura, mesmo assim decidi não intervir, um pouco de dor seria bom para o garoto aprender a ser cuidadoso.

Mas antes que ela pudesse começar a garota Greger começou a falar bobagens sobre uma arma que haviam criado, ficou claro para mim que ela estava apenas tentando ganhar tempo, mas parecia que a ganância de Umbridge era maior que se bom senso, porque ela realmente acreditou.

Quando ela sai da sala seguindo Grager e Potter, me escondi atrás de uma armadura. Quando eles passaram decidi que era hora de agir, resgataria as crianças Weslleys primeiro, eles provavelmente também tinham informações sobre a ordem, depois iria atrás dos três. Umbridge provavelmente iria trazê-los de volta para interrogatório quando descobrir-se que havia sido enganada.

Colocando uma máscara, que escondia meu rosto, mudei magicamente meu cabelo junto com minha voz e a cor dos meus olhos e usando a varinha para alterando as cores do meu uniforme da Sonserina para a da Corvonal, para que não pudessem me identificar, avancei silenciosamente para a sala.


	32. Chapter 32

**capítulo XXXII-**

 **pov-Gina**

As coisas estavam ruins, muito ruins, Harry e Hermione tinham sido levados e Deus sabe o que Umbridge iria fazer com eles, quando descobrisse que Hermione tinha mentido. Quando estava desesperadamente tentando achar uma maneira de sair dessa situação aconteceu.

A porta se abriu um pouco e todos nós viramos para ver quem podia ser, mas tudo o que entrou foram duas latas de formato estranho antes de a porta voltar a se fechar. Antes que alguém pudesse entender alguma coisa, as latas explodiram em uma luz branca e muito barulho.

Todo mundo ficou zonzo e desorientado e graças a isso não foi difícil escapar do aperto do sonserino que me segurava, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a porta voltou a abrir e um garoto usando uma máscara branca, que só deixava visível seus olhos, entrou segurando a varinha e lançando feitiços nocauteastes.

Malfoy foi o único que conseguiu colocar alguma defesa e impedir de ser nocauteado, mas antes que pudesse lançar algum feitiço, o garoto já tinha encurtado a distância e lhe deu um forte soco no estômago finalizando com um feitiço estuporante.

Toda a ação não tinha levado mais do que poucos segundos e os seis sonserinos estavam agora inconscientes no chão. Ele deu uma olhada em volta, parecia estar olhando nossas condições, eu decidi fazer o mesmo. Neville ainda parecia terrivelmente tonto, Rony ainda tampava as orelhas e Luna era a única que parecia bem, olhando distraidamente pela janela.

Então ele finalmente falou. "Algum de vocês sabem onde Greger estava levando Umbridge?" Imediatamente voltei à realidade, nos ainda estávamos encrencados e precisávamos ajudar Harry e Hermione. Enquanto pensava desesperadamente onde eles poderiam estar indo ouvimos Luna dizendo "Olha não são eles ali?" com um ar sonhador.

Ele imediatamente seguiu até a janela e eu tentei fazer o mesmo, realmente eu consegui ver um deslumbre deles entrando na floresta proibida. O garoto rapidamente começou a lançar feitiços de amarra nos sonserinos caídos antes de se virar para nos.

"Escutem bem, quero que vocês vão para o sétimo andar e fiquem na sala precisa, eu vou atrás do seus amigos." Rony que tinha recuperado a audição imediatamente se opôs ao plano.

"Nem pensar, nos vamos com você! Harry é nosso amigo e não vamos abandoná-lo!" Eu concordei com isso, mas o garoto não pareceu ter gostado, na verdade, parecia que estava pensando seriamente em nos nocautear também. No final eu não soube se era porque não queria ter que arrastar nossos corpos ou perder tempo discutindo, mas permitiu que o seguíssemos.

Depois de trancar a porta com um feitiço, ele rapidamente correu por várias passagens secretas e estávamos fora do castelo. Quando chegamos à orla da floresta, ele rapidamente conseguiu achar o caminho que devíamos seguir, não foi difícil, não tinha muitas pessoas entrando na floresta de salto.

Mesmo na floresta o garoto era rápido, tivemos que nos esforçar muito para segui-lo, o pobre Neville parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Quando finalmente conseguimos alcançá-los, não havia sinal da Umbridge.

Quando finalmente nos acalmamos, Harry disse "Nos temos que arranjar um jeito de conseguir chegar ao ministério, já perdemos muito tempo e Voldemort esta torturando Sírios!" Imediatamente voltamos a ficar tensos, tentando pensar em uma maneira de chegar até o ministério quando ouvimos o garoto que nos salvou falar.

"Não, vocês não vão! Escutem bem, nós já encontramos o Potter, agora vamos voltar para o castelo e esse vai ser o fim da história." Imediatamente todos se voltaram para ele e ficaram indecisos, era verdade que tínhamos uma dívida com ele, mas também queríamos ajudar Harry a salvar Sírios.

"Desculpe, mas quem é você?" disse Harry olhando para o garoto que só agora percebi não saber nada. Levantando minha guarda um pouco olhei atentamente para ele. A primeira coisa que percebi era sua altura, durante toda a confusão ele parecia poderoso e destemido, mas só agora percebi que tinha minha altura, o que me fez pensar que fosse mais novo que nos. Sua máscara tampava seu rosto, mas dava para ver olhos negros muito escuros, da mesma cor que seu cabelo que ia até seus ombros. Seu uniforme era da corvinal e parecia bem caro, junto com a máscara fina que usava.

"Vocês podem me chamar de Loke, fui eu que resgatei seus amigos da situação que você os deixou." Ele disse com uma leve irritação na vós.

Antes que pudéssemos dizer que não tinha sido culpa do Harry e que fizemos por vontade própria, Rony começou a falar. 

"Olha cara, nos agradecemos a ajuda que nós deu, mas você não sabe de nada que ta acontecendo aqui." Ele disse irritado.

Antes que pudéssemos dizer mais alguma coisa, Loke disse numa voz baixa e ameaçante, muito parecida com a de Snape, e que me deu calafrios. "Escute bem seu pedaço de merda, o único motivo de eu ter salvado suas peles é porque recebi ordens de não deixar que informações sobre a ordem caíssem nas mãos do ministério. Agora eu não dou a mínima de Voldemort estiver esquartejado Black nesse momento, vocês vão me seguir até o castelo, onde estarão em segurança e eu poderei informar a ordem sobre a situação. Entenderam?"

Por alguns segundos todos ficamos em silêncio, Neville parecia intimidado e eu não poderia culpá-lo, Luna parecia esta em outro lugar, Hermione parecia estar sem palavras, Harry parecia que ia atacá-lo, mas não tinha sua varinha com ele, Rony por outro lado estava com a dele. Assim que ele levantou a varinha para atacar, ela foi imediatamente arrancada de sua mão por um feitiço desarmante e capturada por Loke, logo ele estava apontando as varinhas para o resto de nós.

"Você faz parte da ordem? E pode entrar em contato com ela?" Disse Hermione quebrando o silêncio.

"Hermione o que você esta fazendo? É claro que ele não faz parte da ordem! Se ele fosse parte da ordem a gente saberia, mas nos nunca ouvimos falar de qualquer Loke." Disse Rony extremamente irritado.

"Harry me escuta. Se formos só nos, será apenas 6 contra Voldemort e sabe se lá quantos comensais da morte, mas se conseguirmos entrar em contato com a ordem eles podem mandar ajuda de verdade, aurores e talvez o próprio Dubledor. " Hermione disse a Harry, enquanto ignorava meu irmão.

Eu tinha que concordar com ela, mesmo com as aulas da AD poderíamos não ser o suficiente para resgatar Sírios, a ordem sim, teria os meios de conseguir isso. Mesmo assim decidimos esperar pela decisão do Harry.

"Você realmente tem um jeito de contatar a ordem?" Harry perguntou de forma duvidosa, quando ele pareceu ter se controlado.

"Posso fazer isso quando estiver no castelo e se você tem tanta certeza do que está acontecendo, não deveria ficar aqui perdendo tempo discutindo comigo." Loke disse.

Harry pareceu entender que ficar perdendo tempo aqui era a pior coisa que poderia fazer e que seguir Loke era o melhor plano que tínhamos. Quando estávamos voltando para o castelo fomos levados por outro caminho até chegarmos a uma grande pedra que se abriu revelando uma passagem secreta.

Quando chegamos ao final dela Loki abriu a saída e demos de cara com Snape. Imediatamente todos nos ficamos tensos enquanto ouvíamos a conversar entre os dois.

"Professor trousse Potter e seus companheiros de volta, eles não revelaram nenhuma informação e Umbridge foi levada por um grupo de centauros, não acho que voltaremos a vê-la." Ele disse sem nenhuma emoção.

Harry rapidamente entrou na sala e gritou para Snape. "Você tem que avisa a ordem, Voldemort pegou Sírios. Estão torturando ele, eu vi"

"Sim, Potter eu já comuniquei isso a Dubledor. A ordem já está tomando providências e eu vou me reunir com eles agora." Disse Snape com um tom óbvio de descontentamento e irritação.

Ele ia saindo pela passagem que tínhamos acabado de passar quando olhou diretamente para nos. "Fiquem aqui e não saiam da sala, obedeçam ao que ele disser." Ele disse indicando Loke. Depois ele saiu fechando a entrada da passagem.

Todos nós olhamos para Loke esperando instruções. "Então o que fazemos agora?" Perguntou Harry irritado por ser deixado para trás.

"Esperamos. Snape deve voltar com mais instruções quando puder, mas não podemos sair do escritório. Até onde as outras pessoas sabem vocês invadiram a sala da diretora, atacaram um grupo de estudantes e desapareceram com a Umbridge na floresta." Ele disse em um irritado enquanto sentava em uma cadeira.

"Espera aí, foi você que atacou o Malfoy e os outros e Umbridge foi levada pelos centauros!" Disse Rony.

"O ministério não vai dar a mínima para esses detalhes, eles vão usar tudo para expulsar vocês e com o sumiço da Umbridge, não me surpreenderia se mandassem vocês para Askaban por assassinato." Eu não podia discorda dele e pelo jeito como os outros ficaram em silêncio, eles também não.

"Já que temos que ficar esperando, Loke porque não fala mais de você?" Disse Hermione puxando assunto, embora eu também estivesse muito curiosa sobre nosso novo integrante desconhecido.

"Olha, eu vou ser direto. Se quisesse que vocês me conhecessem eu não estaria usando máscaras, o único motivo de ainda estar aqui é garantir que vocês não saiam e causem ainda mais problemas." Ele disse irritado, parecia que ele não tinha sido voluntários para o serviço.


	33. Chapter 33

**capítulo XXXIII- conclusão**

 **pov-Harry**

Horas depois que Snape saiu, nos ainda estávamos no escritório esperando notícias. Eu estava quase me matando de ansiedade embora Rony, Hermione e os outros estavam tentando me acalmar, mesmo que pudesse ver a ansiedade neles também.

A única pessoa que parecia despreocupada era o garoto mascarado Loke, que estava sentado lendo um livro. Na verdade para passar o tempo Gina teve a idéia de tentar descobrir quem ele era e como entrou na ordem. Algumas das melhores ideias eram que ele era um filho secreto de um dos professores.

Der repente comecei a sentir uma dor terrível na minha cicatrize, eu senti raiva, um ódio inimaginável. Depois minha mente se tornou turva como se estivesse sobre a maldição impérios e eu comecei a ouvir uma voz horrenda e terrível.

'Mate, mate todos eles' ela dizia na minha cabeça, mas então eu senti dor. Não era minha dor era dele, ele estava sentindo uma dor terrível. E então eu apaguei.

Quando acordei, estava no chão da sala de Snape e todos estavam olhando para mim. No momento em que tentei me mexer percebi que estava amarrado.

"Harry você está bem?" Hermione perguntou de forma hesitante.

"Eu não sei. O que aconteceu? Minha cicatriz estava doendo muito." Eu disse confuso.

"Cara, você começou a gritar de dor. Depois tentou atacar Neville, Loke te acertou quando percebeu algo errado. Então você começou a ter um ataque, como se estivesse levando um choque. Foi realmente assustador" Disse Rony.

Der repente a lareira se acendeu e Dubledor saiu das chamas, parecendo cansado. Ele rapidamente olhou para nos prendendo seu olhar em Loke por um momento antes de se virar para mim. Com um aceno de sua varinha, eu estava livre das minhas amarras.

"Boa noite, garotos. Eu assumo a situação de agora em diante. Vocês podem voltar para seus dormitórios e Harry, você fica eu preciso falar com você." Dubledor falou.

Todos se levantaram, meus amigos tinham perguntas, mas o olhar de Dubledor dizia que ele as responderia depois e que agora deveríamos obedecer.

Mais tarde eu ainda estava tentando entender tudo o que Dubledor me contou. Quando ele falou do plano de Voldemort para conseguir a profecia, como a ordem descobriu com o aviso de Snape o plano para me atrair até o ministério. Como eles haviam preparado uma armadilha para capturar os comensais da morte e Sírios tinha pedido para ser a isca, se disfarçando de mim.

Como o plano deu errado quando Voldemort apareceu no ministério e Sírios foi morto. O motivo dele ter me evitado durante o ano e que não corria mais perigo de ser controlado por aquele mostro. O motivo de ter me mandado viver com meus tios e o conteúdo da profecia. Eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir aquela noite.

 **pov-Severus  
**  
Quando fui fazer meu relatório a Dubledor, depois de um encontro realmente horrivel com o lorde das trevas, sentia dor por todo o corpo. Más já era de se esperar seu mau humor depois que seu plano de apanhar a profecia falhou.

Depois de terminar meu relatório, Dubledor disse. "Bem, Severos, eu tive uma surpresa interessante em sua sala, quando voltei a Hogwarts. Quem é seu amigo que tão gentilmente nos ajudou a cuidar de Harry e seus amigos?"

"Alguém que apóia nossa causa, mas prefere se manter incógnito. Vem me passando informações que os alunos não estão dispostos a compartilhar com um professor." Eu disse tendo cuidado para não contar demais e violar o contrato.

"Entendo, até que ponto você informou essa pessoa sobre nós e a ordem? Você sabe que não podemos abaixar a guarda Severos." Ele disse me olhando nos olhos.

"Eu lhe passei apenas o quadro geral da guerra, o resto foi descoberto por conta própria. Pode ficar tranqüilo Alvos, ninguém além de mim sabe sua identidade e o que esta fazendo. Agora peço que deixe esse assunto comigo, você melhor do que ninguém sabe que não vou arriscar nossos planos." Eu disse segurando seu olhar.

Depois de alguns segundos me encarando e vendo que não cederia ele terminou a conversa. "Tudo bem, se ele puder ajudar a carregar o peso do seu fardo, eu confio que você fará a coisa certa Severos."

 **pov-Lucy**

Quando eu volte ao escritório de Snape, para fazer um relatório completo, ele estava sentado em sua cadeira com um copo de uísque de fogo na mão.

"É melhor você se sentar, nos vamos ter muito que discutir." Quando me sentei ele continuou. " Dubledor agora sabe da sua existência, claro eu não passei nenhuma informação sobre você, mas o homem já tem suas suspeitas. Ele quer que você faça parte da ordem."

"Entendo. Uma vez que entre na ordem, o que vai ser exigido de mim e quais os benefícios?" Eu perguntei desconfiada, não estava disposta a arriscar minha vida pelo velho.

"Você terá que dar apoio quando puder aos membros da ordem e talvez algum trabalho de espionagem, mas isso você já está acostumada. Em troca terá algum apoio dos membros e acesso a mais informações." Ele disse calmamente para mim, ele realmente daria um bom superior no exército.

"Como fica a questão da minha identidade?" Eu não queria me envolver mais que o necessário, afinal já estava tudo pronto para minha fuga para quando as coisas ficassem realmente ruins.

"Não, Dubledor entende sua necessidade de ocultar sua identidade. Você continuará a usar seu disfarce como Loke, diante dos outros membros da ordem." Ele parecia se divertir com a minha escolha de nome.

"Me pareceu um nome adequado para um agente de inteligência. E quanto Dubledor, ele vai permitir que eu entre sem me conhecer pessoalmente?" Eu duvidava que o velho pudesse ser tão descuido.

"Caso você decida aceitar a oferta, você irá até o escritório do diretor, Dubledor quer conversa com você quando terminamos." Ele disse indicando a lareira.

Eu comecei a pensar, mesmo que eu entrasse na ordem, nada me impedia de fugir e poderia usar as informações para ficar fora de perigo.

"Muito bem, eu irei encontrar com o diretor agora, até depois professor." Eu disse enquanto colocava minha máscara, alterava meu uniforme enquanto entrava na lareira.

A conversa com Dubledor havia transcorrido como eu imaginava. Ele não tentou me investigar, a palavra de Severus parecia ser o suficiente para ele, mas ele ainda queria uma idéia do que sabia e do que eu era capaz.

Quando o ano acabou, eu voltei para um quarto que tinha alugado no Beco Diagonal. Eu era agora um membro da ordem e tinha que me preparar para a guerra.


End file.
